Xenoblade AU - Meyneth
by artesias
Summary: The plot is based on after Galahad Fortress with a personal fandom twist to characters & actual game plot. More info Chap 1. Genre: More than what can be added. Disclaimer: Xenoblade (c) Monolith Soft. Just a fan. I'm not knowledgeable in British English style of speech. Sorry. TBH I have no idea what I'm writing ... Here goes nothing. Thx for reading if you decide to do so.
1. Chapter 1

_Story Description:_

 _This story is a twist from what happens after Galahad Fortress. Please note that the story does require some knowledge of the actual Xenoblade Chronicles plot. Meyneth/Fiora saves the group and plummets into the sea. Originally, Meyneth goes to sleep. Here Meyneth will not sleep, Fiora will instead. Fiora will eventually wake up but for most of it will be sleeping. As well Face Nemesis will be still usable here. This short story is about Meyneth's experience, as Fiora, to be able to have a sort-of-normal life again. The amount of confusion she causes, her cover getting blown by Vanea and reviving Fiora's consciousness ends up being an adventure for the group._

* * *

Chapter 1

:::

* * *

In the sky of the Mechonis, its Soul had just blown her own subordinate's fortress up. Meyneth was able to protect the Heir of the Monado and his friends from Egil. However, her power was too much for her host, and had knocked the child out cold. What happened next, she couldn't remember but she knew that she was falling. In these bits and pieces of memories, Meyneth realizes that it was then she finally met her host, a young woman, for the first time.

* * *

Sinking into the ocean below, her host's subconscious was in distress. Meyneth knew she had to get her to safety. Using one more power burst to launch the Mechon to land, Face Nemesis haphazardly crashes into the beach.

(*So ... you're her ... You're ok now, but I shall sleep. I am exhausted but most importantly I am a danger to your wellbeing.*)

After ensuring that Fiora was safe, Meyneth retreats to the furthest corner of her host's mind to sleep once again.

* * *

::

An hour later, Meyneth was still wide awake.

(* ... She is still in distress? What happened?*)

Meyneth checks up on the child to only then realize what she had done. Her power not only injured the girl's body but also her subconscious. It was fractured and falling apart.

This was a major emergency! No matter if it was life from the Mechonis or the Bionis, Meyneth was not going to lose this little life. The whole area suddenly shakes.

* * *

(*She is being moved? ... Is your name truly Fiora? ... Fiora, wake up. *)

A long silence ensues and then, (*10 more minutes pleaaase? ... SNOOOORE.*)

* * *

(►_◄) ...

* * *

(*... I think Vanea has neglected in telling me more about this girl ... Sigh ... Sleep ... Sleep does wonders, but I am worried. The fragile state of your consciousness will not last long ... You provided me the strength to repel Egil, but now because of me, you're barely hanging on ... yet I still need your help ... ... Fiora, let me fill in the broken parts of your consciousness, so your heart can rest. First, I shall release some of the strain.*)

A red light emits from the depths of Fiora's heart.

RUMBLE ...

* * *

(*You're being moved again ... *)

(* _Sigh of Comfort_ *)

(*... You're experiencing ... A warm feeling ... A safe feeling ... I see ... I'm happy for you.*)

* * *

::

Shulk's first kiss was for his dearest beloved to wake up once again. To his relief, she regains consciousness, but then he notices something had changed.

The beautiful, untainted emotion and clearness in Fiora's eyes were gone. Her expressive green eyes had become dull grey - lonely and sad.

"Fiora! You're awake. Do you remember? My name is Shulk."

* * *

"Shulk? ... ... ... That's your name?"

" ... ... ... ... You really don't remember at all."

* * *

The disappointment was crushing, but Shulk didn't let that stop him. He grabs Fiora and embraces her tightly. The comforting feeling of his hold was something Meyneth thought she would never experience again.

"Even if you're not you anymore, ... I'll protect you, Fiora! I swear!" Shulk's crying voice saddened her deeply.

"Thank you! SOB! Thank you for coming back. SOB!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

:::

* * *

Later that evening, both were sitting at the campfire. Shulk didn't know how to talk to "Fiora". Let alone "memory loss", her personality had completely changed.

" ... Heir of the Monado ... ... what is your 'relationship' with this 'Fiora'?"

* * *

After a long silence, Shulk replies: "You are one of my dearest friends. I have many things to tell you, but it seems like you're unable to remember anything right now ... What is your name?"

" ... You said ... this body's name is ... Fiora, is it not?"

"What about your true name? I know you don't respond to Fiora."

" ... ... Fiora is a ... nice name. Much better than being called Nemesis all the time. I'll try to remember it."

* * *

"Nemesis?"

"... Each Face Mechon has a name. I am Face Nemesis."

That name was startling to Shulk. Why was it chosen for her? He regains his composure and asks: "Can I look at your Mechon? It's still in one piece."

* * *

Meyneth had not realized that Face Nemesis was still intact. She summons it over. In the light of the fire, both could see that Nemesis was quite damaged but Shulk was amazed anyhow.

" ... Wow ... ... it's beautiful. Oh! ... Here."

* * *

Shulk leaves his vest on Fiora's shoulders to keep her warm.

After settling her down, Shulk takes off for the Mechon.

* * *

For the next little while, all Meyneth heard were Shulk's "Oohs!" and "Ahhs!" He didn't realize what the time was, until he finds Fiora had fallen asleep.

* * *

 _Where are you now, Fiora?_

 _Are you still here? ..._

 _Will you smile for me again like always?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:::

* * *

" ... ... Good morning ... "

* * *

Shulk wakes up to find that Fiora had brought him some food. He was starving! As he was about to chomp down, he notices she was watching him eat.

"Here. You should eat as well to get your strength back, Fiora."

" ... ... It's alright. I don't need food. All I need is water and a little ether to function."

* * *

Shulk looks at her in concerns, but resumes eating.

"Wow, this is really good! Like how you used to cook! Thank you - Fiora! What's wrong?"

* * *

" ... Don't mind me. Just a little tired." Meyneth/Fiora was exhausted. She summons Nemesis to her for it to pick her up into her seat.

"I need to rest in here. That's all ... "

Nemesis sat back down and whirred to life. Shulk stared in amazement as Fiora's complexion improved. The Mechon intrigued him. He wanted to know its secrets and why she had to depend on it.

* * *

A little while later, Meyneth gets off Nemesis to rest on the sand. Something wasn't right, but she didn't know what. Meyneth knew Fiora was literally exhausted.

"FIORA!"

"It's alright ... ... ... Were you looking for something on Nemesis last night?" Meyneth asks just to change the topic. She was starting to notice that the Heir was rather ... clingy to her host.

* * *

"Yes, but I don't know if there would be anything like what I was hoping to find. Once we find the others, I want to look through Nemesis again ... if you don't mind ... "

Shulk's request struck Meyneth as odd.

(*Why is this child that interested in Nemesis? I am sure her memories would explain, but I promised not to touch them ... Though examining Nemesis? It is a bit violating to be honest ... *)

* * *

Changing topics again: " ... Shouldn't you find your friends?"

Shulk drops a hint: "Nemesis can fly right? We could search in the air."

She got it, but promptly refused his request. "To have supposedly friendly fire shoot me down? Heir of the Monado, NO."

* * *

::

A little while later, both stop to take a break. While he kept watch, Shulk tries to charge the Monado up but the blade kept sizzling out.

"You can't sleep ... ?"  
"Sorry, did I wake you up? Are you feeling better?"  
"Somewhat ... Could I please have some water?"

Both were quiet as they looked at the starry night.

* * *

"Heir of the Monado ... ... why ... do you want me to come with you?"

"I want you to come ... because ... I believe that you ARE Fiora ... that she is somewhere deep inside you ... I believe ... that even if you were to lose the memories in your head, the ones engraved in your heart ... and the ones that exist in your soul will never disappear, no matter what happens. ( I hope )

Thinking back to that day, I felt powerless for being unable to save you from Metal Face. That day I realized for the first time that I had lost what had been in my heart. How much you supported me ... How much you made me smile ... ... To lose you like that (and like now ... ), I wanted to destroy all Mechons, but now ... I have to know why ... I have to find out why ... you were in there ... ... I promise you, I'll protect you Fiora!"

* * *

CRASH!

* * *

Both hadn't realized that they were in the middle of a Mechon infested area.

"Oh no, you don't! I have to protect Fiora! Come on, Monado!"

* * *

Shulk tries to charge the Monado up but fails. Meyneth hides but sends Nemesis to get Shulk out of trouble, until he was able to get the sword charged up.

He was still in a bit of a tight spot, as the Mechons completely ran past Nemesis and were heading straight towards them. At the last possible moment, Reyn and Sharla comes to the rescue.

* * *

::

As they finish the last Mechon up, Reyn and Sharla asked why Nemesis was here.

"Because Fiora is here," Shulk grinned to Reyn.

"Fiora?!" Reyn was ecstatic but pauses slightly to ask, "Does she? ... " To his dismay, Shulk sadly shook his head no.

"But ... isn't the cockpit empty?" Sharla questions him after seeing the opened damaged cockpit of Nemesis.

Seeing Fiora not in the Mechon was a surprise but also that she could control it remotely was something else. However, they saw it was taxing her physically. Reyn wanted to cheer her up.

* * *

"Fiora! I'm Reyn, another one of your childhood friends. SNIFF ... You're ALIVE!"

Meyneth was just shocked with Reyn's crushing hug.

* * *

"Hey! Give the girl some breathing room," Sharla ordered Reyn, who puts Fiora nicely down back down.

"I'm Sharla. So ... you're the infamous Fiora."

"Hey!" Shulk and Reyn became defensive to the point that Sharla knew she had to back off.

* * *

( _Uh oh ... Melia has tough competition ..._ )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

:::

* * *

Riki, Dunban, and Melia had set up camp due to Melia's exhaustion. After she had fallen asleep, Riki decided to ask.

"Dundun. Riki like to know more about Dundun's sister."

* * *

"Well ... I have a sister named Fiora. She was born a long time after me. As we had lost our parents, I ended up taking care of her. She always kept smiling for everyone ... no matter the mood ... ... As children, Fiora, Shulk and Reyn were inseparable."

" _Oooh_ , Dundun like a daddypon! Look after little sister, Shulk and Reyn!"

* * *

"Yes ... However, when Colony 9 got attacked, I thought I lost her for good especially after they took off with her. Shulk and Reyn were devastated like I. We wanted revenge against Metal Face. Seeing her alive at Prison Island was startling."

"Is Dundun sure Mechon is little sister? Hom Hom can't turn into Mechon, can they?"

* * *

"I really don't know ... but I felt in my heart, that it was her ... How she didn't recognize us was rather unsettling though. She turned ... into something else now ... But if Shulk hadn't damaged her Silver Mechon, we wouldn't have known that Face Mechons had modified Homs in it ... We wouldn't have known ... that Fiora was part of them ... ... We wouldn't have known that we could have killed her ... That has been in my nightmares lately, Riki." Dunban was distressed.

"Riki understand."

* * *

"All I care for now is to confirm that she is still alive ... ... Even if she doesn't remember me ... I still want her back! Can you help me, Riki?"

"Riki _HELP_! Dundun's sister is a lost light for Dundun to find and Riki to help! Although Silver Mechon got really hurt, will Dundun's sister be ok?"

"It's a beautiful machine ... I'm sure that it is sturdy. Most importantly though, I feel that Shulk is with her now somehow."

"Dundun, daddypon for everyone but for sure little sister!"

While the two "quietly" chatted, Melia had heard the whole thing.

* * *

::The Next Morning::

* * *

"Good morning Melia. Slept well?"

"Good morning, Dunban ... It was ... something." Melia couldn't sleep a wink after hearing Dunban's story.

* * *

 _"FRIENDS! RIKI FIND SOMETHING SPECIAL WHILE SCOUTING LAST NIGHT!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

:::

* * *

The group reunites in the Hidden Machina village with the big surprise of seeing Nemesis at rest in the square.

Dunban couldn't believe it. Fiora was here! However, her lack of response made him hesitate. This Mechon had his sister's appearance, but she seemed so lifeless.

* * *

" ... Do you remember me?"

The blank stare she gave him was troubling, but he felt that she was trying to focus on him.

She eventually replies: "... ... ... ... ... You are the family of this body, are you not? ... "

* * *

Dunban sees Shulk and Reyn sadly shake their head. He was heartbroken, his sister was gone. Here was her look-and-sort-of-sound alike with completely no idea who he or she herself was.

Dunban wanted to desperately believe that it was her. That this Mechon had her in it somewhere.

"Yes, Fiora. My name is Dunban. I ... missed you." He lost his composure and embraces Fiora in tears.

* * *

(* _These hugs ... are really unexpected ... yet so kind ..._ *)

* * *

"I'm glad to see that you're ok," he says after he dried his tears.

"Actually she is not," a new voice comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

:::

* * *

The rest of the group meets the Machina people for the first time. The main one, Linada, explains to the group about Fiora and the Face Mechons.

"Face Mechons are physiologically different to ordinary Homs in several aspects, the most obvious is their Mechon body. The Homs are modified to accept the Mechon bodies in order to become the Face Mechon's Central Nerve Unit. They lose their physical strength but become compatible users of Mechon technology designed to thwart the Monado.

The normal Mechons, while possessing the potential to fight, lack the drive to do so; the Face Mechon Project rectified this flaw.

However, from what I'm hearing from you all. It seems like in Fiora's case, the original personality of the body had perished ... but with Machina technology that also means whoever you were, your psyche was used as the new base for the personality of the resulting Face Mechon Nemesis."

All in the group were surprised to hear that Machina technology could perform such feats.

* * *

"However, I cannot ignore the butchery that caused you to become this. Also I can see that she is barely able to move anymore."

Everyone's attention came upon Dunban who was trying to keep Fiora upright as she had collapsed in his hold.

"She'll need a Piezoelectric Unit. It will help her gain her strength back and be able to move freely outside her Mechon. Nemesis would have the unit but I would rather not have it dismantled, in case an emergency arises. At Digit 5, there are wreckages of Mechons that were from Galahad. I'm sure you'll be able to find one, especially at night. I remember seeing one before ... But first, can you bring her in? She won't last long out here like this."

* * *

::

At the Junks Infirmary, the group waited what seemed like ages before Sharla, who was assisting Linada, came downstairs to give the ok. Shulk resolved to get the Piezoelectric Unit for Fiora but Reyn wondered if she really needed it. He promptly got his reason.

* * *

"A Face Mechon has the blood of a Homs in it, which is why you weren't able to damage them until you got Monado II. In exchange for Homs blood, the Mechon becomes their body ... Why it didn't break from the impact into the ocean is beyond me ... Nemesis' piezoelectric unit is quite damaged. Even if she was in Nemesis 24/7, I'm afraid the unit might short out. Therefore she needs her own unit. Unfortunately, we don't have the proper equipment for repairs. The life support system here can help, but I know you want her out of it. "

* * *

After Reyn heard that, he was ready to go, but Shulk stopped him. "We'll set out right away, but first we haven't properly introduced Melia and Riki yet, Reyn ... Fiora! This is Melia. She is of High Entia background, and Riki, Nopon."

* * *

::

Riki flew at Fiora: "Riki _**FINALLY**_ meet Dundun's sister! Riki happy to meet Fiora! Riki will help Dundun, Shulk and Reyn get Fiora's memories back! Riki hope Riki and Fiora can be best friends forever!" Riki said while shaking Fiora's hand profusely.

" ... I ... hope so as well." Meyneth was a little surprised at Riki's enthusiasm.

"Here Melly!" Riki passed her hand to Melia.

* * *

::

(* ... ... Antiqua's Heir ... ?*)

From Melia's demeanor, Meyneth could immediately tell that she was the heir to the High Entia throne. However, Meyneth didn't realize she blurted that out telepathically and that Melia heard it. ( _Riki heard it as well but brushed it off as a chattering from a group of Machina who were downstairs._ )

* * *

Hearing Meyneth's surprise in her head threw Melia off for a moment. After regaining her composure, Melia gave her flustered greeting.

"... My apologies. Nice to meet you, Fiora. I pray that we can become good friends."

Meyneth gently replies, "I, as well."

* * *

::

Before the group sets off, their attention was brought to a new matter at hand.

"Before you go, our elder Miqol would like to see you all. Please do not worry about Fiora. She'll be fine."

Out of habit, Shulk was about to worry again, but Sharla said she could attest to Fiora being in good hands and promised to stay to watch over her for him.

Shulk finally sighed a sigh of relief for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 6 - Side Story 1

Side Story 1

:::

* * *

Miqol's request to see the group was actually telepathically requested from Meyneth, who had wished to know more about the group; however, due to Fiora's condition, was not in position to do so.

* * *

(*Greetings, Miqol. How are you doing?*)

"That voice ... ... Lady ... Meyneth?! Are you here? Where are you?! ... Does Vanea and Egil know?"

(*I'm close by. Vanea does, but Egil doesn't ... (But he probably knows at this point ... ) The issue at hand is that the Heir of the Monado and his friends are here. I would like you to inquire some matters from them.*)

"Yes milady! I'll do my best."

(*Just ... make sure you act like you are not talking to yourself ... Last time was a bit of a disaster.*)

"Milady, I'm TRULY AWFULLY SORRY about that time..."

* * *

A looong time ago, when Miqol was courting Egil and Vanea's mother, he wanted to recite a poem except he had no idea what to say. Meyneth offered to help him; however, Miqol got a little too into his lines that he misheard what Meyneth was telling him to say and made a farce of himself. To this day, Egil and Vanea still have a difficult time believing Miqol's story of how he met their mother.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

:::

* * *

The rest of the group left the village later that evening to go find a Piezoelectric Unit.

Meanwhile, Miqol gathers all the Machina in the village together at the square.

* * *

"Everyone ... thank you for coming. I ask all to stay calm and say nothing to anyone from outside the village about whom you are about to meet. This includes our Homs friends. Understand?"

The crowd mumbles a questioning okay.

"Please welcome our visitor today ... Lady Meyneth."

* * *

In the middle of the square, Meyneth appears before everyone as her true self. All the Machinas dropped to their knees in shock and joy.

" ... My children, how are you doing? Thank you for staying strong all this time. I can't stay long like this ... but I miss you all dearly ... My old friends, I'm glad you're well ... I see many new children, faces I've never seen before. For this short visit, can I meet them?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

:::

* * *

On Fallen Arm, the group was waiting until dark to find the unit. Melia was mulling over her thoughts until she gave up and demanded to talk to Dunban.

* * *

"Dunban, what is your heritage?"  
"... Homs?"  
"There are no any other types of beings in your family line?"  
"... No, there's none. All Homs. Is there something wrong?"

* * *

Melia was getting confused.

"Then what is the color of your sister's eyes suppose to be?"  
" ... Green? ... Now that you mention it, her eyes had turned grey now ..."

* * *

Melia was getting ultra confused.

"... You seem stressed. It would be better if you told me what's wrong." Dunban was curious about Melia's question.

" ... There is a myth in the High Entia community about a specific "eye color". High Entia eye color is generally blue and from my understanding, Homs have a bit more of a variety. Except ... I'm aware there is one color that doesn't exist in either beings color range."

" ... Keep talking."

"Yellow."

It took a moment for Dunban to register that fact.

"In this myth, there exists two equal entities. One entity had the color yellow. The yellow-eyed being is said to have strength above all others and wields it from the shadows ... of Mechonis ... ... I see that your 'sister' has it. Also for some reason, she seem to have the eyes of a High Entia."

* * *

"? ... Yellow and High Entia? ... ... I saw grey ... It should be green, but you see yellow? ... Her eyes look like a Homs though. She can't be some random being like that."

"So I am just as confused as you."

"You're not colorblind, are you?"

Melia was very close in wanting to whack Dunban.

* * *

::

"Actually, Dundun! Riki sees yellow eyes with Melly's type of eyes too!" Riki came over to join the conversation and had only heard that.

"Do High Entia and Nopon perceives things differently than Homs ... ?"

* * *

"HEY, YOU GUYS! WE FOUND ONE! SHULK SAYS IT'S GONNA REQUIRE GROUP EFFORT! ESPECIALLY WITH THAT AWFULLY HUGE MECHON BLOCKING THE WAY!" Reyn yells across the beach to the three.

"We can hear you just fine ... Alright, let's go. Remind me will you?

"I do not want to dash your hopes about her not being your sister so please understand that it is purely just a myth."

"No ... thank you for bringing it up. Why you mention it, makes it a little strange."

* * *

"Riki will remind Dundun! No worries!"

"YOU GUYS! HELP?"

"Thank you, Dunban," Melia had a weird feeling of what was to come.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

:::

* * *

Back at the village, everyone was ecstatic. It took a while for Meyneth to calm them down.

"These young children, watch over them but remember, their lives are for them to control."

* * *

"Lady Meyneth, please stay with us. Your presence is greatly needed. These children would benefit from your guidance," a Machina suddenly shouts.

"No ... don't depend on me. Break through destiny with your own hands, and build your own reality! ... Please remember, we are writers of our own story - our own lives. Your children deserve that. They deserve their own story. It's true that our actions are what we write to say what we're unable to say. Our dreams are what we write to give ourselves strength. What we write to be the people we are not. What we write to explore all the things we're afraid of ...

But even when there is no hope ... no promise, you cannot impose this hopelessness onto your children.

So ... I wish not to impose my presence onto your lives any further ... I know you can do it. As for me, one day I'll perish for the children of Mechonis ... and Bionis, but I wish to do so for all of you."

"Lady ... Meyneth ... " The Machina were about to protest, but they heard her sense of sadness and urgency that she was serious.

* * *

"Please remember, that then and now, what we protect should never change ... Our family and friends.

When there are tears, cry together ...  
When there is distress, worry together ...  
If you're truly their friend, when your friend goes down the wrong path and destroys your friendship, you shall stop them.

So my last request to you all is to please, if possible, try to assist the Heir of the Monado and his friends ... They will defy Zanza, for I can't do so anymore ... As well, flee to Bionis, before the Mechonis falls."

* * *

Light starts to emit from Meyneth: "It seems like I have to go back now ... Everyone be strong. Take care and ... goodbye."

Meyneth bows to them before vanishing. This abrupt yet sad reunion made them all wonder what Lady Meyneth knew was to about to come.

* * *

(*Fiora. I can't stay out too long, can I? ... My apologies.*)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

:::

* * *

Eventually, after being battered by that huge Mechon, the group returns to the village with their prize in hand.

"Linada! This is it, right?"

"Yes! Thank you! This will help Fiora get her strength back. About getting her back to being a Homs though ... I'll be looking into it. I promise you."

* * *

The group was relieved to hear that.

" ... I would like the medic and family to stay. Everybody else, out."

Out of nowhere, Riki bulldozes everyone else out the door.

* * *

 ** _"Roly Poly keep on rolliiiiiing! Machine people say out the DOOR friends GO!"_**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

:::

* * *

Later that evening, Linada, Sharla and Dunban were still in the infirmary. With nothing to do, Shulk goes out to look at Nemesis.

"She is a beaut, isn't she?"

* * *

"Miqol!"

Miqol's sudden appearance startled Shulk greatly.

"Outdoor stroll?"

Shulk nodded yes and both kept staring at the Mechon when suddenly Shulk realizes his opportunity.

* * *

"Miqol, does a Mechon have something that allows Egil to control it?"

"Control? ... A Control Core, but it's rather small and usually hard to install."

* * *

"A Control Core? Where do you think it'll be on Nemesis?"

"Hmm ... Let's go take a look shall we?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

:::

* * *

Meanwhile, Reyn and Riki finds Melia by herself, thinking rather intently.

"Yo, Melia!"

Reyn and Riki got the worst chills in their lives, until Melia realized who it was.

* * *

"Oh, it's just you two."

"Is Melly okay? Melly's head steaming like Hot Taro. Help with anything?"

"Sit down." Melia's near snapping voice was powerful. "Reyn, explain to me Dunban's sister."

* * *

"Fiora? Sweet, kind, always the one whose smile was the brightest."

" ... What are your thoughts now?"

"Now? I am sad she doesn't remember us, but I'm glad she is alive. I know that is definitely her. She was part of all the good times we had when we were young. We played, we fought, we took trips together to the parks ... No matter what happens, she'll always be part of those precious memories of mine."

* * *

"I admit that I'm jealous. I wasn't allowed such friends, nor any trips to nearby parks."

"You have us now. Everyone can do stuff with you, if you want ... ... So why were you asking?"

Melia never expected that Riki's guess was spot on the dot.

"Is Melly wondering about Shulk and Fiora's relationship?"

* * *

(" _Am I really that obvious?/Yes!_ ")

* * *

"Riki wants to know too!"

* * *

" ... Everyone knows it's obvious that they like each other, but the both of them get incredibly shy and awkward that neither one of them has the guts to do anything about it ... Sigh ... Now with Fiora like this, I really hope something happens, so these two can be together again ... No matter what, I will support Shulk and Fiora in any way and matter!"

"Wow! Reyn, Shulk, and Fiora friends forever!"

* * *

Melia was surprised to hear Reyn's determination.

" ... ... ... ... Yes, I do want to know. Shulk's drive has greatly changed since Fiora joined. I want to know the history of you three."

* * *

( _Even though I feel you're the worst person to ask ..._ )

* * *

"You're giving me that look again. Are you making fun of me?" Melia's death glare was frightening.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

:::

* * *

Back at the square, all who passed by the resting Mechon could hear Shulk's curiosity of all techs and gadgets loud and clear.

"This device ... ... What is it? *Gasp* What is this?! *GAAASP* What is that?! *GAAAAASP* How is everything so interesting?!"

* * *

::

Eventually Miqol finds the control core that belonged to Nemesis.

"The core is small! Deep inside too." Shulk was just plain amazed with all the mechanisms of the Mechon.

"This is the first time I've seen the new version ... " The complexity of the new control core worried Miqol.

* * *

"Miqol, how do we take it out? It's buried quite deep."

" ... I don't think it can be taken out by normal means. I'll get our engineers to look into it. But why are you asking? I thought you wanted your friend out of the Mechon."

Shulk explains that he saw Fiora's complexion improved when she rested in the Mechon, so he thought that the machine should be kept around just for her sake, but was worried Egil might do something similar like Galahad again and seize control over Fiora.

"I'm afraid that we may have to manually take Nemesis apart to get to it."

(?!)

* * *

"There is a risk. You were attacked, correct? And the little lady used the Mechon remotely to protect you, right? That remote feature means her existence is still connected to the Mechon ... the existence of her Mechon and it's power source is the reason why she is still alive.

By what I've heard from you all, if her Mechon had been destroyed by the impact of ocean, that unit would've been gone and she would have only a limited amount of reserve energy left. If she had fought with you against the Mechons, she would've never made it to the village with you at all. ... But now the energy it has taken to control it has taken a major toll on her.

Regarding dismantling, being the "Central Nerve Unit" she will feel the dismantling and it will hurt like heck. The little lady will need life support because we can't remove the core without shutting the Mechon down which includes shutting her down as well."

* * *

That was something Shulk had never expected to ever hear before.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

:::

* * *

"That is what happened before we met you two."

Reyn never thought there existed a person who was **_that_ ** interested in the story of his life.

* * *

"That is indeed difficult ... " Melia was at a loss after Reyn's story.

"Wow, Riki amazed. Reyn and Shulk love Fiora dearly!" Riki gained a better opinion of Reyn now after learning more about his background.

* * *

Reyn grinned, while Melia was agonizing over this new fact.

* * *

( _... ... Is it over already?_ )

* * *

::

"Hey! Guys! Found it!" Shulk, Dunban and Sharla were running to them.

"You did?!" Reyn suddenly stood up.

"Shulk find what?" Riki was intrigued.

"The thing that controls Nemesis for Egil. However, there is a problem."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

:::

* * *

"That is a problem." Everyone was scratching their head.

"I want to get rid of it as soon as possible and I need everyone's help." Shulk pleads with the group for their help.

* * *

Sharla brings up an important point: "Shulk, shouldn't you ask for the patient's approval first? A patient has rights. She can say no."

"I will but I need your support first to convince her of that ... Please."

Dunban was a little worried.

"Wait, couldn't she be separated first from the Mechon before removing the core? That way she'll not feel the pain. Or at least disable the sensation of pain ... since she is part machine now ... Did you ask Miqol if that's possible?"

"I did. Miqol said they're ordering a new piezoelectric unit for the Nemesis. They have discovered that the original one is indeed on the fritz right now and will short out. Separation apparently uses a lot of energy that they can't afford to lose right now for the sake of keeping Fiora alive. Both sides need stable piezoelectric units in order to have separation to work. Disabling the sensation of pain ... the only way is to shut her down and put her on life support. Dunban, I'm just as worried too but I don't want Egil to control Fiora any further!"

Everyone could see Shulk's determination to see this through and decided not to question his judgement.

* * *

::

"So Fiora, now that you know. We would like to get your consent for this."

* * *

Meyneth was quiet for a while. Would this help Fiora? Meyneth knew she could disable Egil's control core, but the Heir's option would spare her the worry of losing control of the Mechon.

"... ... I'll ... agree," the boys immediately lit up.

"On one condition ... I'm afraid I'm a rather hard sleeper. Do you have an alarm clock to wake me up?"

Meyneth was still exhausted from Galahad and really needed to sleep. But she knew she would have to continue assisting the Heir and his friends, but she needed help ... to wake up her host who was looking to start to sleep for good.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

::

Linada, Sharla, and Melia stayed with Fiora, while the boys started dismantling Nemesis on the deck of the Junks with the help of two Machina engineers, whom Miqol endorsed as being the finest ones in the village. One directed in Nemesis's dismantling, while the other focused on repairing the damaged parts.

"Ok boys! She is out! Report prior to what you will be dismantling!"

* * *

The engineers and Shulk worked diligently. All Dunban, Riki and Reyn could do though were to pass parts and tools.

In the infirmary, even though Fiora was disabled, everyone could see from her unconscious face expressions that she could feel each piece of Nemesis being take apart.

As they went past Nemesis's main core, Shulk, out of the blue, touches it and for that little moment, Fiora's expression was at peace.

* * *

::

By the end of the day, they finally got to the Control Core.

"Linada. Commencing with the removal of the Control Core ... Linada? Sharla? Melia?"

* * *

Shulk suddenly hears a long beep through his communication device.

"Remove the core quickly! Hurry!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

:::

* * *

(*Fiora? Yuhoo? Are you there? ... *)

All Meyneth could hear were Fiora's slight breathing as she continued to sleep.

(*Please hang in there.*)

* * *

(*Okay ... ... ... *)

(?!)

Was Fiora sleep talking? ... And still conscious?

* * *

(*Those Machin ... as were so ... happy to see you ... I felt ... strange ... seeing the young ... and old ones... They were like ... people from ... home.*)

Meyneth was surprised to hear this. It seems like Fiora was semi-aware of her surroundings after all, even though she was asleep.

(* ... You were able to meet them too? ... ... Are you mad that I'm impersonating you as an amnesiac?*)

(*Not that I have much of a choice ... at first ... yes ... but now... as I get to know you more ... I see that the world is ... in big danger. However, are you ... having fun? I am ... especially to see myself getting ... a little spoiled by everyone-ZZZ.*)

(*"Fiora? ... Yes, I do admit that I am having fun ... Don't worry my dear child, I'm here for you. Just hang on for a bit more. You are in great pain ... please sleep.*)

* * *

::

CLEAR! ONCE MORE! CLEAR!

"A very good alarm clock, my foot. Fiora, you knew this would happen?"

* * *

::

The men were pacing outside forbidden by Miqol to go into Junks. They spent a whole day to get rid of Nemesis's control core only to have this happen?

"It's not fatal ... yet ... but little lady's Mechon body has malfunctioned and ... I'm afraid has crashed."

Dunban was about to flip out when Miqol unconvincingly assures the group, "But! Something is still supporting her, but ... it's very faint."

* * *

::

An idea came at the last minute but Shulk doubted, just as much, that it would work. He dashes past Miqol into Junks and runs upstairs. All were shocked at Shulk's abruptness, but all he cared was getting himself to Fiora.

"Fiora? If you can hear me, can you summon Nemesis?"

* * *

BOOM! Creaaaaak!

(?!)

* * *

All present were surprised to see Nemesis suddenly standing by itself. It walks over to the Junks Infirmary window.

"Fiora hear Shulk! Fiora hasn't completely shut down," Riki cried in joy.

"Fiora, you can hear us right?" Everyone was amazed to see that Fiora was still semi-conscious.

Meyneth made Nemesis give a thumbs up. She hadn't done a thumbs up ... since her last life.

* * *

The panic lessened a bit, but everyone was still worried.

"Besides the pain, do you know why you suddenly lost consciousness?"

Nemesis shook its head no.

* * *

::

All the sudden, everyone sees Shulk out the door carrying Fiora on his back.

"What are you doing Shulk?!" Reyn was worried to see his friend act so impulsively.

"Don't worry, I think this is going to work." He then whispers to Fiora, "Hey Fiora, can you make it sit down?"

Meyneth didn't know what to expect from Shulk either but she did as he asked and sat Nemesis down.

* * *

With Reyn's help, he gently places Fiora in the seat and Nemesis starts up.

Unexpectedly, Fiora's mask slams down, while tubes and wires shoots out from Nemesis and embeds themselves into her neck, back, arms, and head.

* * *

 _"Initiating Recovery Mode - Boot up in 3, 2, 1."_

* * *

The lines of Nemesis started glowing.

Shulk was ecstatic, "I KNEW IT!"

The group was impressed that Shulk figured out that the Mechon had a recovery mode and asked him if it was through his visions that he found the feature.

"Nope. Just a hunch."

That was very hard to for everyone to believe, especially from Shulk.

* * *

 _"Initiating Stabilization Mode - Checking Body Functions ... Repair possible but irregularity detected."_

 _"Irregularity has no solution at the moment. Troubleshooting log data available for examination. Initialization Mode Paused - Core has returned back to hibernation mode until irregularity is resolved."_

* * *

Everybody stared in disbelief at the content of the log.

* * *

"The Piezoelectric Unit inside her shorted out when we did Nemesis. Oh dear ... "

"That unit, friends helped to get. Why did it blow up?" Riki was sad. "Why did it break?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Shulk and Dunban sat listening to the Mechon's whir._


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

:::

* * *

One of the engineers mentions to the group that they had scanned Nemesis of its parts for any need in the near future.

They didn't expect that it would be needed right away.

* * *

The engineers realized that Nemesis' unit was custom made and had functioned differently and could only guess of one reason why, that the Homs used for this Face Mechon was already dead. Mechons usually get a manufactured one. There was no way even a half dead Homs turned into Mechon would get a custom one either. They could only guess that Fiora would need a special unit too let alone Nemesis.

Also what provided the charge were rare ores that are found only on Mechonis.

The Machina people were surprised to hear that, also realizing that the original order they made would be of no use to Nemesis. And now they would need two piezoelectric units.

* * *

Shulk asks Linada: "Is it possible to make our own Piezoelectric Unit?"

Reyn blurts out: "Shulk is good with tinkering! You should get him to help you. I know our technology gap is huge, but Shulk would be a great asset to you two! He would love to learn about the technologies that Homs lack."

"You volunteered Shulk just like that?" Melia and Sharla asked out of surprise.

* * *

Dunban came to his defense. "Why? He is Colony 9's super repair man of gizmos and gadgets."

Everybody looked at Shulk and saw that he was very fired up.

* * *

"Yes! Please take me as an assistant! I beg you!" Shulk pleaded with the engineers.

" ... ... Monado Boy, welcome aboard."

* * *

Shulk excitedly runs up to Fiora.

"Fiora! Can you hear me?"

There was a long silence, only the continual whir of Nemesis could be heard.

* * *

 _He gently takes a hold of her hand and quietly whispers:_

 _"We're going to get you back on your feet. Wait for us ok?"_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

:::

* * *

"The materials required are from both Bionis and Mechonis, but the ores are from Mechonis. "

\- Malignite  
\- Mithril  
\- Orichalcum  
\- Adamantium  
\- Black Titanium  
\- Forgotten Steel  
\- Cortosis  
\- Mandalorian

"Riki never hear 99% of this list."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

:::

* * *

The group prepares for the mining trip in Junks; however, Melia, in the midst of the excitement, started to hear something.

Riki whispers to her while dancing around: "Melly hear sound too? Riki keep friends busy while Melly find sound."

Melia eventually finds the source. It was Alvis. He was examining Nemesis and it took awhile before he realized Melia was standing next to him.

* * *

"Oh ... Your Highness! I am here to check up on you for Prince Kallian."

"You can tell him I'm doing fine but what are you doing here?"

Alvis tries to dodge her question by bowing and saying, "Your Highness, I will take my leave."

* * *

"Halt. I order you to stay ... You did something for her didn't you? I can't put my finger on what ... but ..."

Melia stares suspiciously at Alvis.

" _Sigh_ ... Thank you."

* * *

"I am honored to receive your praise, but in reality I only did half. The rest is up to her."

* * *

( _So you did do something ..._ )

* * *

Back at the palace, Sorean and Kallian had always consulted with Alvis regarding major decisions and generally the outcome was favorable. However, after the death of her father, Melia started to find Alvis ... a little sketchy, but she had no idea why.

After a moment's pause Melia runs back to the group to inform them, "I apologize but I will be staying as well. Please take care everyone."

* * *

 _Dunban has a sudden realization that they just lost all of their long range fighters ..._


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

:::

* * *

"So why are you staying Melia?" Sharla was curious why the princess didn't go off with her crush.

Melia looks at Fiora for awhile and then replies: "I think there is more to Dunban's sister than what meets the eye ... Something that changed her into whom she is now.

I am curious. (?) You surely know of people who have a commanding presence and people who are just there. (Yes ... ) When I first met her, I felt an overwhelming yet familiar presence from her. I want to know ... who she is. "

"You're starting to sound like Shulk." Sharla replies with a chuckle. "I remember now, your greeting was a little odd."

* * *

Melia explains to Sharla regarding her conversation with Dunban earlier and then she brings up an extra matter.

"I had heard a voice and then realized it was from Fiora ... She is telepathic."

"Telepathy?"

"Yes, a skill that the High Entia only recently started researching about. We have the technology that can imitate telepathy but only at a range. However, she talked to me without anything. Her skill is something neither a Homs or a High Entia has. The thing is: I want to know ... who that personality inside her is. For her physical existence to be saved, the boys are relieved, but to determine her mental state, Homs technology and knowledge is primitive ... I-" Melia, out of the blue, turns bright red.

* * *

" ... Let me guess, you wanna check to see if Fiora is Fiora."

" ... I didn't think I would be that obvious."

"So you DO have the boys' well being in mind ... It wouldn't hurt. The boys are worried about Fiora ... *cough*Ignoring-the-fact-there-are-ulterior-motives*cough* you can put to ease one of their main worries ...

So what are you planning to do then? Is it possible with High Entia knowledge? ... By the way, why is Alvis looking rather awkward? Did he do something?"

Alvis had tried to escape from Melia's interrogation to only have her forcibly chuck her staff at him just to make him stay.

* * *

::

" ... ... He's here for a little experiment. Have you heard of an ether called Aetherium before?"

"... Are you telling me it exists? I've only read of it through fables."

"Yes. It is under the security of the Alcamoth Royal Family. This ether is very special. It provides an energy that allows the manipulation of memories and thoughts."

"... Wait ... What?"

* * *

"In short, he's Alcamoth's interrogator. Since Alvis is a seer, this ether permits him to read minds and memories. The method to use this ether is complex and dangerous. Only a few people in world, including Alvis, knows how to use it properly. So Alvis, you're to read through her memories to determine who she is."

Melia's request was concerning to Alvis in which he replies: "Your Highness, you do remember that there is a side effect for using Aetherium. I do get my information but the suspect usually loses much life energy until the Aetherium fades off. In some cases it never goes away. She will not recover well especially for her being in the state of near death."

Sharla was surprised to hear there was a side effect to Aetherium. " ... Melia based on what Alvis has just said, is it really a good idea? Will it kill her?"

* * *

Ignoring Sharla, Melia questions Alvis, "Have you ever done it on a Mechon?"

"Well no. But Your Highness, she's not a full Mechon."

"So that is why this is an experiment."

* * *

::

( _What are you trying to do, Melia_?!)

::

* * *

Alvis sighed, by the looks of it, Melia was refusing to budge. "I understand. Your Highness and Madame Sharla, please stay to the side."

* * *

Sharla just saw the most largest and complex ether sigil ever in her life.

* * *

::

"Your Highness, here are the results."

Alvis hands Melia a blank piece of paper.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing ... In the light of not having her old memories, this is a new opportunity for her to make new ones."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharla was panicking. All could see Fiora was in poor shape from the surge of ether used against her. Alvis calms her down.

"If I may add, I had given her some of my own life energy. It is not enough for what she lost but it will temporarily help her heart. With her being this cold, if you don't mind, keeping her company will assist in her recovery as well."

That was a relief to hear. Sharla didn't know what to say to Shulk if Fiora died on her watch.

* * *

"... Melia and I would be happy to do so. Thanks Alvis."

"My pleasure."

* * *

::

( _... Nuts ..._ )

::


	23. Chapter 21 - Side Story 2

Side Story 2

:::

* * *

The real reason why Alvis couldn't get anything from his mind reading attempt:

* * *

* **FIREWALL** *

* * *

A looong time ago, Zanza had the habit of being rather nosy and had always used Alvis ...

So before she slept, Meyneth had placed a "firewall" to prevent any pesky intruders from coming into Fiora's mind. She had the gut feeling something would happen again, although she was a little wrong this time who it was though.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

:::

* * *

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Frozen!"

"Riki want break! Riki want break! Riki need FOOD! When's dinner?"

* * *

::

Two months later, the two new Piezoelectric Units were finished and amazingly the old unit lived long enough to be replaced.

* * *

 _"Initiating Recovery Mode - Boot up in 3, 2, 1."_  
 _The lines of Nemesis glowed again._

 _"Initiating Stabilization Mode - Checking Body Functions ... Irregularity Resolved. All Systems Operational."_  
 _"Initiating Fastboot."_

* * *

The wires and tubes that were attached to Fiora retracted. Shulk dashes up Nemesis to her.

* * *

 _"Initiating Startup."_

* * *

Shulk could feel Fiora starting up in his arms.

* * *

 _" ... Recovery Mode Complete. Core Unit is operational. Separation can begin when ready."_

* * *

Shulk's hands were trembling as he reaches for the switch on the back of Fiora's headgear.

"Fiora? ... Can you hear me?"

Her mask opens to reveal that Fiora was still unconscious and was breathing slowly.

She eventually comes around and with a little smile replies:

* * *

" ... Yes."

* * *

Shulk was overjoyed and gave another smothering hug: "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, FIORA!"

All were relieved but were most surprised to see her crying as well.

* * *

::

 _(*Fiora ... ... ... Shulk is truly sweet ... you are so fortunate to have someone this kind and loving.*)_

::


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

:::

* * *

The group was hovering around Fiora that Miqol had to help Linada to stop the commotion.

"Young ones, please give your friend some rest. Now that she is separate from Nemesis, it is still a strain for her to cope with. Please consider yourself in her position."

* * *

"Sorry Fiora," replied everyone.

"Good. Can you all now leave?"

Miqol kicks everyone out the door and then turns his attention to Fiora. He then kneels to her, surprising Linada.

* * *

::

"Lady Meyneth? Is it you?"

Linada was shocked to hear Miqol say that name.

Meyneth hesitated and took a look at Linada.

"She'll keep quiet."

* * *

(* ... Nod*)

"Oh Lady Meyneth! So you ARE in this Homs girl! ... Thank you for encouraging the people, they really needed it."

"This is really Lady Meyneth?" Linada was shocked.

* * *

To reaffirm Meyneth's presence, Fiora's eyes and chest piece starts to glow red.

(*Yes, I am her. My existence is damaging to this child, but I need her. All I can do is to stay inside. It wasn't just the unit blowing up that took a toll on her, but when I addressed everyone she nearly broke down.*)

The two Machina were surprised to hear that.

(*The group will set off to Agniratha soon, but it seems like this child isn't faring well ... *)

* * *

"Yes, your host is still unstable, Lady Meyneth. The Piezoelectric Unit that was installed into 'you' is still in the process of being reconfigured. Can you wait until we can get it stable enough, so your host can better survive being separated? I'll let you travel but please don't go to Agniratha right away. Travel to places that are less ... stressful. That way I can monitor how she will fare eventually in Agniratha. But ... that little energy I detected earlier ... was that the Monado? Are you using the Monado to power this Face Unit up?"

(*Smart. I hid most of the Monado's signal-*)

"Then you mean she didn't need the Piezoelectric Unit?"

(*No ... you were all wise to get her the unit as a precaution. Her Mechon does need the unit but ... this is not a _just_ Face Unit. She is still a living being. The original personality has in fact not perished (!) ... but ... for some reason cannot wake up ... The Monado is keeping her personality and mind alive right now ... True, the Monado can support her mechanical functions, but it is better for the new Piezoelectric Unit to do so. The Mechon's unit can be a backup, as I can feel that she can control the Mechon still remotely, but in case the Mechon and ... Monado perishes ... you did well to provide her with another reliable, even if it is limited, power source. If that was neglected, she would be in loads of trouble. So ... thank you. And as you request, I'll wait for her until she gets better.*)

* * *

::

Everyone could see Shulk was beaming in delight. Reyn, Dunban and him were in their own little world.

The other three were happy for them.

* * *

Riki reminds Dunban to bring up Melia's concern to the rest, especially since waking up, Fiora's eyes were noticeably not Homs anymore.

"Shulk and Reyn, I don't know if you have noticed, but besides the Mechon body, there is something else amiss with Fiora." asks Dunban.

* * *

After a massive thinking session, Reyn's brain was fried.

"You have an advantage because you're her brother! How should I know?" Reyn angrily complains. "Sharla, you're a medic. Did you see anything unnatural?"

* * *

"Her eyes! ... ... How do I describe it? ... " Shulk suddenly remembers noticing that was the most obvious change he had saw in Fiora.

"Not green but grey. Also not Homs. Is that what you saw?" Melia steps forward to ask.

"Grey ... ? Not Homs ... ?"

Melia then explains to the rest about the High Entia myth. All began to question who "Fiora" could be, but Shulk refused to doubt her.

* * *

 _"Thank you Melia for bringing that up, but ... I will keep on believing that she is Fiora."_

 _All saw Shulk's confidence and backed out from pressing the matter any further._


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

:::

* * *

Miqol and Linada briefs the group about how they hope the group will proceed in their journey.

"Riki guess Riki and friends on side quests now?"

* * *

::Colony 9::

* * *

The group stops at Dunban and Fiora's home to rest and stock up.

Dunban tries to stir some sort of memory from Fiora, but nothing came.

" _Sigh_ ... ( _This place use to be full of memories, but now it's so empty ..._ ) Anyways, Fiora, this is your room. Feel free to rest here whenever you need to. Everyone went out on errands, but we'll be back to make supper."

* * *

::

After Dunban left, Meyneth looks around to admire the quaint little home. It's been so long she's been in a house like this. It was so nostalgic to see bedrooms, a washroom, and a kitchen-

(*Can you cook?ZZZ*)

(*Fiora? Are you okay?*)

* * *

The two month power nap did wonders for Meyneth, but when she woke up, she saw that Fiora's consciousness was more pale than before. Fiora didn't even react to her attempts of waking her up. Meyneth was relieved to know that she was still here, although still sleep talking, but wondered what had happened.

(*If they're making dinner, something ... is bound to blow up ... Please ... don't ... let ... th...em ... burn the house downZZZZ.*)

* * *

(* _... ... ... She's not ... kidding, is she? ... Uh oh._ *)


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

:::

* * *

::Colony 9 (Residential District)::

* * *

Reyn had just finished his errand in the Residential District and was about to head back to then see Dunban chatting away with a local nearby. He discovers that Dunban was just catching up on local news. Out of the blue, Dunban asks one of the most awkward heart-to-heart questions possible.

"Reyn, this is difficult to ask, but ... What's your opinion of Fiora and Shulk, as a couple?"

This totally threw Reyn off.

* * *

Dunban as a *cough*total-Shulk-and-Fiora-shipper*cough* was worried that now with his sister an amnesiac, everything has gone a total 180.

"... I wouldn't say they're a couple, but they mean a lot to each other ... ... Those two smile when it rains! It'd be great if they'd tell us more, ... but now somehow ... I feel like it could go awfully wrong ... (?) I feel confused when I talk to her now. This personality is clearly not her anymore ... yet there seems to be a faint trace lingering. I don't know what to say ... ... ... Come on, man! Where did this come from? I figured I'd be the last person you'd ask!"

Dunban was intrigued with Reyn's comment. His response was a little different than what he expected as if it was another world.

* * *

Reyn continues, "Lately I've been thinking... If you're that close to someone, sometimes you are bound to miss the obvious. I know you're clever 'n' all, but even you miss things sometimes. She doesn't know what's missing but I feel there is something obvious that we're all missing about her as well ... about why she has been somewhat avoiding Shulk ... or at least being awkward with him ... It's that gut feeling."

Dunban had no idea what he meant but it gave him something to ponder over - Reyn does sometimes have the most interesting viewpoints about matters.

"Anyways, I'm done with my errands, so I'll be going back first. I bought some meat to make for dinner. See ya, Dunban."

* * *

::Dunban's House::

* * *

Reyn was the first one to arrive at the house. He bought steak for dinner and was going to borrow from the backyard Dunban's grill.

"Let's see ... They ran out of ether fuel for the grill ... Something smells really ... amazing ... " Reyn's stomach was growling from the smell.

"No, I must see this through ... Hmm, Dunban still has some fuel tanks left in his storage ... Two separate tanks ... Can I mix them together?"

* * *

 _SNATCH!_

* * *

(?!)

Just in the nick of time, Meyneth, out of the house window, grabs the tanks of fuel out of Reyn's hands.

* * *

(* _So this is what Fiora meant by blowing up ..._ (ﾟ口ﾟ;)*)

* * *

Reyn was about to mix two very explosive types of ether together.

" ... ... ... Mister Reyn, if you wish to see the next day, just buy a **NEW** tank." Meyneth then proceeds to give him the stink eye.

Reyn turns bright red: "Uh ... drop the formalities! I'm not use to that! Especially from you."

* * *

(* _Boy_ , _I just saved your life_. (눈‸눈) *)

* * *

Meyneth then notices Reyn's attention was diverted for he saw where the amazing smell was coming from.

* * *

::

Reyn was absolutely shocked to see Fiora cooking.

"Fiora?! (!) You're cooking?"

" ... ... Mister Reyn ... Yes, why?"

* * *

Meyneth decided she had to borrow the memories of Fiora's body to get through cooking and apologized before doing so. Now with access to her cooking memories, Reyn's question was considerably strange - didn't he like Fiora's cooking?

Once again Reyn turns red, and explains to "Fiora" that the previous her was an awesome cook, and was surprised to see her cooking as well.

* * *

It smelled good alright, but Meyneth was skeptical with what she poured in was a good combination.

" ... ... Are you willing to be a taste tester?"

"Of course I want some! Your food is the best! If you're cooking, there's no way I'd turn it down!"

* * *

(* _Even if I am the wrong person?_ *)

* * *

"Well ... bon appetite."

Reyn snarfs it down and his expression drastically changes to the point that Meyneth had no idea how to read him.

"Are you making more? This is AMAZING!"

* * *

(* _Really?_ *)

* * *

Meyneth then proceeds to give him a bit more to try the overall taste.

"OMBionis" Reyn was in a daze. " ... I feel like a new man! ! ! You need to try this on Shulk and everyone else, girl!"

That part Meyneth did not quite understand. "(?) Why? Your approval isn't enough?"

* * *

"OF COURSE NOT!" Reyn was startled at himself for yelling. " ... You know ... The previous you told me before that whatever you gave him, he says it's tasty. But you thought he had no sense of taste at all, but that's apparently just how he is. He eats it, so he must like it. You might as well keep on cooking for him as "you" and let him try this."

* * *

 _*Since Meyneth had not looked into Fiora's private memories, Meyneth, at this point, has still not quite clued in fully on Fiora's background with Shulk.*_

* * *

" ... I might as well? Why? What's that supposed to mean?"

"OK, look at it this way. Maybe you're the reason Shulk has funny ideas about food."

* * *

(* _What_?*)

* * *

"Well, you know. If you're eating good food all the time ... You'd just think that's normal, right? I bet he thinks everyone else's cooking tastes horrible."

* * *

(* _How good of a cook is this Fiora?_ *)

* * *

"You've only got yourself to blame. It wouldn't have happened if your grub wasn't so tasty! So... uh ... when can we eat?"

* * *

An amused smile emerges, but to his dismay she wasn't finished.

"I'm so hungry! You wouldn't leave a grown man starving now, would ya, Fiora ... ? I'm starving here! Especially now that I've tried your heavenly food. This is comparable to Fiora's cooking ... or maybe even better!"

* * *

(* _Heavenly ? ? ? ..._ _Even Better ? ? ?_ *)

* * *

Meyneth examines Reyn: "... A big Homs like you die from missing one meal? ... With your physique, you'd last three days with no food."

"Oi! I'll have you know this is all muscle!"

* * *

" ... ... ... Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"YEEEEESSSSSS!"

Reyn did the Nopon Dance of Happiness.

* * *

:|

* * *

"Yes! You're the best, Fiora! Shulk's a lucky man. I can't help it! You need to stop making such tasty grub!"

This kid was weird to Meyneth but it was comforting hear such nice words from him. With that she decides to tease him.

"... Yes, Master Reyn ... as you ask."

Reyn irks from hearing formality from Fiora again.

"Now, go and set the table up and tell everyone ... to come home soon ... "

* * *

Meyneth unconsciously said the last part with a sad sigh. Reyn had seen that expression before. Fiora had it while worrying for Dunban a year ago. He wondered why would she have it now and ... to Reyn, this had to be Fiora.

* * *

::

After dinner, on the balcony upstairs, Melia was looking at the night's moon. Riki comes upstairs to find her sighing rather loudly and sadly.

"Why Melly unhappy? Melly have frowny frowny frown face! Melly should be happy from all that wonderful food friends had tonight!"

" ... It's not that."

Another long sigh came from Melia again.

* * *

 _Note: Some of the following chapters will mention content from the actual Heart-to-Heart conversations of the game to make the AU a little bit more easier to follow ... maybe.  
_


	28. Chapter 25 - Side Story 3

Side Story 3

:::

* * *

::Colony 9 (Mechon Wreckage Site)::

* * *

Riki was on errand duty with Sharla at the Mechon Wreckage Site. As they were collecting material, Riki decided to ask Sharla about the Mechon. Sharla was surprised at Riki's curiosity.

Riki replies: "Riki glad Sharla asked! When Mechon attack colonies, Riki and villagers know nothing. Just sit in village pon pon ponning about like normal day!" (-・ω・- ))))

Riki had never seen a Mechon until Prison Island. It freaked the living daylights out of him. To see his friends being so brave made Riki embarrassed.

"Don't beat yourself up, Riki. I've been fighting the Mechon since I was... well, your height. Riki, what do you think of when someone mentions the Mechon?"

His response surprised her.

"Mechon look like sad machines ... and Riki think Mechon with faces most sad looking. Fiora was very sad, but Riki happy Fiora is much better now ... Fiora was scary at first but now know friends are friends. Although Fiora sometimes still looks ... lost."

"... Lost?"

* * *

Sharla had never thought that Riki could think that deep.

"Riki can tell Fiora was a Hom Hom, but Riki feels current Fiora is not her, that the real Fiora is much nicer and strong ... Fiora seems very empty ..."

" ... Emp...ty? ... Riki! What's got into you? This isn't the Riki I know. Normally you're brimming with self-confidence!"

Sharla had to cheer up the despondent Riki. His mood returned to normal quickly but for the first time in her life Sharla came to understand Nopon could feel empathy ... even if was on a superficial level ... for Riki seemed a little different than the usual Nopons.


	29. Chapter 25 - Side Story 4

Side Story 4

:::

* * *

::Colony 9 (Commercial District)::

* * *

Melia was tagging along with Shulk for his errand to the Weapon Development Lab.

Colony 9 was nothing compared to Alcamoth, but Melia felt a sense of peace being here. The Commercial District was busy with evening market activity. As they walked, Shulk shows her around the plaza.

What stood out the most to Melia was ... the Curry Shop.

* * *

 _Growl ..._

* * *

"(!) I guess it would be almost dinner time ... The moment we arrived, everyone took off on errands and didn't stop for any food. Don't worry, Melia. We'll be quick. We'll return here for groceries before going back to Dunban's place."

"Thank you, Shulk. That ... would be appreciated." Melia was red with embarrassment.

* * *

::Colony 9 (Weapon Development Lab)::

* * *

Getting to see Shulk's lab was almost a dream come true for Melia ... except the place had smoke coming out of it.

"WHAT?!"

An officer came out of the smoking building and bumps into the two.

"Oh Shulk! You're BACK! Cough Cough Cough."

"Are you okay? Is there anyone else in the building?"

* * *

Seeing Shulk panicking about his lab, Melia uses the power of a water ether crystal to put the fire out and the smoke promptly dies out.

"Yes ... Dickson."

Just then, Dickson walks out of the building unscathed but soaking wet.

* * *

"What was the _**BIG**_ idea?!" Dickson was furious. "Shulk! You need to get that ether burner fixed! I was trying to make s'mores here!"

"In the LAB?!" Shulk's shock turned into anger.

* * *

Just when they were about to duke it out, Dunban appears out of nowhere and stops the fight with a Blossom Dance.

"Men, not in front of the lady, especially when she saved both of your hides and the equipment ... well ... most of it."

Dunban then bows to Melia while slamming the two into a kneeling position.

* * *

"For these two I apologize profusely. Please forgive them for their stupidity and thank you for saving Colony 9's Military district from the 5th fire in 1/2 a year."

* * *

Melia: ( ◉_◉) - _*Speechless*_


	30. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

:::

* * *

::Colony 9 Announcement::

* * *

The whole colony was gathered at the Commercial District for an announcement. Vangarre was looking at the sheet awkwardly, which in turn made all in attendance worried. When everybody was present, he began:

* * *

" _Under the intense pressure of all the wives in the colony and a bunch of "event coordinators", we would like to hold a mini potluck, ... a dance and a fireworks display with the colony."_

* * *

::

Everyone: ( ... ... ... Come again?)

::

* * *

 _"I know we're under the threat of a Mechon attack at any moment but ... the wives won. With a concerted effort, we would like to extend this invitation to all in the Colony to a potluck dinner this weekend. Please register with the colony mayor's secretary on what you would like to bring._ "

* * *

::

"SWEEETTT!" Reyn and Riki were stoked! "FOOOD FEAST THIS HOM HOM WEEKEND!"

Everyone was in a merry mood. No one was going to let the Mechons ruin this party.

Meyneth, on the other hand, was worried though. Egil can be a stubborn one and tricky, if the opportunity permits it. She had to protect the happiness of the Homs somehow.

* * *

Meanwhile, her look of worry was interpreted incorrectly by the group.

"Fiora, don't worry. You don't have to cook, if you don't want to", Shulk says, trying to comfort Fiora, realizing that she was still in the process of rehabilitation.

"Awww ... Riki want ... Fiora's divine FOOD!"

* * *

(* _That was not what I was worried about_ _... But ... they do not have to know._ *)

* * *

"Well ... ... ... it wouldn't hurt ... We do not wish for all your friends, in particular our Heropon here, to tragically skip out on a meal, do we?" Meyneth innocently replies.

Riki gave the group the most Nopon-y eyes possible.

Melia found it way too irresistible and volunteered the whole group to help ... and that Riki's tragic tale of skipping out on a meal be never repeated ever again.*

* * *

* _Note_ \- _Up to the reader's imagination on how that would have ever happened to poor Riki_.*


	31. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

:::

* * *

::Colony 9 (Agora Shore)::

* * *

Being encouraged to use "local", the group went on a food prep trip. One of the locations they went to was Agora Shore.

* * *

Riki constantly found Sweet Wasabi. Dunban stayed as far away as he could.

Reyn dug up a lot of Cool Potatoes and Sharla found Red Lettuce. Meyneth deemed them good for salads, although the Red Lettuce would have to be used sparingly.

Shulk found lots of Chewy Radishes, but Meyneth said no.

Dunban, while hiding from Riki, proceeded to find an orchard full of Dance Apples only to realize that the orchard belonged to a friend, after he was chased off the property by said friend who didn't know it was Dunban.

* * *

::

Meanwhile, Melia found Black Kiwis.

"Wow ... I never thought I would see such dark colored fruit ... "

"Want to try one piece? Although warning, it's tremendously bitter." Shulk cuts the fruit up and offers a piece to Melia.

* * *

 _::_

 _Chew, Chew, Chew, Swallow ..._

 _::_

* * *

After a VERY long silence, Melia gave her response.

" ... Wow ... The bitterness would definitely put people off, but ... can I have another piece please?"

Everyone was amazed to see Melia finish the rest of the fruit.

* * *

::

As lunch time came around, Sharla had found a quiet spot to enjoy the scenery of Colony 9. Not long after though, Reyn plops down to talk with her.

Sharla started to pour her heart out to Reyn. Missing how Colony 6 used to be ... How kind everyone has been to her ... Reyn found her a little too depressing and went on encouraging her in his own way.

* * *

::

"Riki find STRONG Dandelion! Fiora think good for veggies? Riki know this good for throat medicine!"

The group stared questionably at Riki but Meyneth gratefully accepted the flower.

* * *

::Colony 9 (Dunban's Home)::

* * *

"What about meat?" Reyn had enough with veggies. He thought they were cooking meat.

Melia gave a big sigh. "We're not in charge of that."

Reyn, Dunban and Riki gave a simultaneous, "We're not?"

Shulk confirms Melia's statement, "There are people in charge of the meat on the secretary's list already."

* * *

::

(!)

::

* * *

"Riki get BIG IDEA! Friends have lots and lots of collectables from Bionis. Can friends use any for food? Friends show Colony friends food from BIONIS!"

"Maybe ... although don't know if Fiora is up to helping us clear our inventory though anymore ... " Dunban approved of the idea but realized his trusted chef wasn't here anymore ... or so he thought.

"What do you have?" Meyneth's answer surprised everyone.

* * *

::

After examining the inventory, to the relief of the group, Meyneth cleared out a lot of the collectables. Although they found it surprising to know that Fiora "knew" and/or "remembered" what the collectables were.

During the process, learning that Zanza had such interesting ideas in vegetation amused her. This was the first time Meyneth had ever looked carefully into what he had created on the Bionis.

* * *

::

"Clear Almonds would be good for the spicy dishes ... as a topping ... maybe.  
Bright Figs ... maybe a dessert fruit platter.  
Dark Grapes ... an alcoholic beverage.

Hot Taro ... my ... this emits steam even raw.  
Juicy Broccoli ... maybe steaming ... or just eating it raw as a salad.  
Spicy Cabbage ... I think I can think of a way to prepare this.  
Hard Lotus ... spicy dishes only.  
Sour Gooseberry ... skip for this time.  
Red Durian ... ... for the spicy dishes.  
Walnut Grape-"

* * *

"That one is too bitter to eat even if you manage to crack it." Reyn comments.

"Really? ... Humming Plum?"

"Plum makes Heropon burst into song when Heropon eat it!" Riki announced happily. "OH! HUMMING CABBAGE! Oka make salad. Riki and Littlepon SING! OH! OH! Dance Apple! Riki do Nopon Dance of Happiness!"

The group looked at the three foods strangely - never thought there would be food like that.

On the other hand, Meyneth was silently laughing inside.

* * *

 _(*To think that once upon a time ... he actually had a humorous side.*)_

* * *

::

"In Colony 6, there are some flowers that may work for food or decorations. Sirius Anemone usually is used as a remedy to calm the mind. Also Spirit Clematis ... people might not like the petals but it's really beautiful overall and fragrant," offers Sharla.

"Oh Satorl! Blue Turnip! Blue might not look YUM YUM, but one bite Riki want more!"

"... I'll consider it. Cute Parsnips for salad. Sarsaparilla ... skip. Poisonous gourd. No. Black Liver Bean-"

* * *

"Fiora! Please make your killer chili!" Reyn suddenly blurts out.

"Reyn ... " The group nudges him, quietly reminding him about the obvious.

"Oi, my bad!"

An awkward silence emanates through the room.

* * *

::

After that, Meyneth continues on looking.

" ... Where are Schorl Mushrooms and Kelp Mushrooms from?"

"MAKNA!" Riki proudly announce. "Oh! Fiora make Honey Rhubarb! Party gonna have Nopon. Many Nopon LOVE Honey Rhubarb! Oh! Oh! Riki remember Papapon make Pure Cherry & Death Lychee drink! Very YUM YUM!"

"Death Lychee?"

* * *

::

Riki continues on, "... That Bitter Kiwi. YUCK YUCK."

Melia asks, "Are they like the Black Kiwis I tried earlier? Bitter then a delectable aftertaste?"

"Uh ... ... ... Maybe Riki try Bitter Kiwi again ... Oh! Juicy Grape YUM YUM but creepy crawlies always nom good one. Riki bite one by accident one time YUCK ... Spicy Nuts maybe ... snack box? Riki finish one box in 1 snack time!"

* * *

::

"Is this ... a radish?" Meyneth holds up a very black looking radish that was making a mess in the inventory.

Melia introduces to the group the Tropical Radish: "Yes, from Eryth Sea and if you brush off the black clay ... ... ... There."

"Wow!"

"This radish varies in color but always very tropical looking. Also very sweet."

* * *

::

"Please include Pink Asparagus, Fire Apples and Fire Peppers!" Sharla pleaded.

" ... You like spicy flame inducing foods?" This surprised Meyneth.

"Uh ... Dolphin Carrot?" Dunban randomly picks it out just to try to change the topic - Fiora did not have to know the degree of spiciness in foods that Sharla could tolerate.

"Cute little vegetable, but eating it turns your tongue orange for weeks," sighed Sharla after seeing the bane of her existence in carrots.

"Maybe ... skip. Hmm ... Gold Burdock, Girl Courgette, Amethyst Vanilla and Ruby Mangosteen might make a good combination."

* * *

::

Shulk brings out the remaining collectables.

"These remaining collectables we ... don't know much about them. We got them from that mining trip last time."

The group may not know what the collectables were but Meyneth did. Many of them were from Mechonis with some from Bionis as well.

"Fruit Platters - Ether Plum and Juicy Blueberry. Also good juice with Sweet Lime. Add Dry Lemon - good in the summer. Sour Grape ... alcoholic beverage. Cool Lemon ... for sobering up ... Well ... if there _IS_ no meat, the Meaty Potato is quite a good alternative ... as well Juicy Steakplants and the Meaty Carrots ... although I do not know if it will be well liked though ... I'll figure something out. Hmm ... Energy Aubergine and Blue Root might work for one of the salads ... Sweet Pepper as well. No for Acerola Pea, Spicy Banana and Bitter Broccoli ... and Deadly Kiwi ... ... ... Okay, everyone I think it's manageable. The dinner will be a feast for sure."

* * *

Meyneth suddenly realizes that the group was staring, rather amazed, at her, and Shulk asks:

* * *

 _"Fiora ... Are you sure you're not Fiora?"_


	32. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

:::

* * *

::Colony 9 (Night of the Dinner - After Eating)::

* * *

"Riki stuffed! So much YUM YUM Food! Littlepon fill up too."

"Dadapon, Dadapon friends! Thank you!"

Not only Riki's family but countless of guests and friends approached the group in thanks for bringing the amazing foods from outside the colony.

A little boy mentioned his favorite dish was the Black Liver Bean Chili.

* * *

"WHAT? ? ? There was chili? ? ? Is there any more? ? ?" Reyn took off for another round of food, even though he was already stuffed.

"Chili?" Dunban and Shulk were surprised to hear that and immediately went after Reyn.

The next thing they knew, they saw Reyn in la-la-land after tasting the remnants of chili left in the pot. With a taste, Dunban and Shulk were shocked to taste the familiarity of Fiora's cooking in it.

* * *

::

For the upcoming dance, Shulk knew who he was going to choose, but that little and getting progressively annoying voice in his head kept shutting him down - in other words, Zanza.

Zanza knew Shulk liked Fiora a lot but the personality in her was someone waaaaaay too familiar ... but he couldn't put a finger on who.

He tried making excuses, in Shulk's own voice, to coerce Shulk from choosing Fiora until he figured out who it was. However, Shulk's determination was very strong. With one last ditch effort, Zanza forces Shulk to dance with the High Entian Princess.

* * *

"Shulk?!" Melia was startle at how sudden he came at her.

He immediately apologizes and wonders what had gotten into him, but Melia didn't mind - it was nice to dance with Shulk for the first time in her life.

* * *

::

Meyneth was exhausted. Cooking for so many people was something she had never done before, but to see the smiling friends of the colony, young and old, satisfied with food created by Fiora's cooking memories and her own powers ( _although, to be honest, it was somewhat cheating_ ) made it a wonderful experience.

This week was also the first time that she noticed the effects of having her heart to become one with Fiora's, in order to access her memories. True, she was the dominant personality ... or the only personality, at the moment, but whatever quirks Fiora happened to have, Meyneth saw herself exhibiting it and it was starting to show to the group.

* * *

(* _Hopefully she wakes up before I have difficulty explaining myself ... Sigh.*)  
_

* * *

Just when she was done cleaning the kitchen, Meyneth suddenly detects a force of power.

* * *

(* ... _He's here ... What is he doing here?*)_

* * *

Currently, Zanza and Meyneth have no idea that they are in such close vicinity of each other, but to feel his presence, Meyneth became a lot more worried than before. Why did he suddenly reveal his presence? She had to figure out where he was, but how? She couldn't reveal her location either or else risking endangering all in the party; however, she suddenly, oh so conveniently, sees her trump card.

* * *

::

Alvis was attending the party as well and, at the moment, had managed to attract a fan following of his own. Suddenly, he hears Meyneth's voice.

* * *

(*Alvis?*)

(*... ... Meyneth? ... What is your command?*)

(*So it is you ... You felt that, didn't you?*)

(*Yes ... His host was being uncooperative.*)

(*So ... you know where he is?*)

(*Yes ... I, as well, know where you are, but don't worry I haven't said anything to him.*)

* * *

Meyneth was shocked. When did he find out? Wait ... that wasn't important. First thing first, she better go to Alvis.

* * *

::

Seeing the approaching Meyneth, Alvis kneels down to her to hear her command.

(*I, who governs the Mechonis, command the One Who Opens The Beginning and Closes The End ... to heed my will.*)

A red glow surrounds the area.

After hearing her out, with a small smile, Alvis bows: (*Your wish is my command.*)

* * *

* _His new adoring fan following understood that bow to Fiora much differently._ *


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

:::

* * *

::Colony 9 (Central Plaza)::

A.K.A The Dance Floor

* * *

There were all sorts of dancers. Some had obvious *cough*2-left-feet*cough*Reyn*cough* but everyone had fun - the Homs, High Entia, and Nopon together enjoying the music.

* * *

" _Now everyone. Switch partners_!"

* * *

After bidding adieu to his previous dance partner, Dunban comes face to face with a mysterious silver haired lady.

"Greetings."

For the first time in his life, Dunban turned bright red.

"Are you alright?" The mysterious lady asks.

"Oh! My apologies ... May I have this dance?"

* * *

::

Meanwhile, Shulk was taking a break, at the plaza's tables, from dancing. All the girls in the colony were trying to dance with him, but he refused them all.

Where did Fiora go to? The kitchen staff told him she had just left moments ago, but she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

::

During this dinner, there were waiters passing out drinks to people. One of them came to Shulk looking-very-suspiciously-like-Alvis.

"Sir? Would you like a drink? I made your favorite."

Shulk was confused - his favorite?

* * *

Unknown to him, the-undercover-Alvis was not talking to Shulk but, in fact, to Zanza.

* * *

(* Oh ... Fine. *)

* * *

Zanza proceeds to force Shulk to chug down the drink.

* * *

(*Haven't had this in ages ... *)

* * *

What Zanza didn't know was that Alvis had spiked the drink, which meant not only Shulk was plastered but so was he. As Meyneth had requested, Alvis then forces Zanza to materialize out of Shulk.

* * *

::

(*There you are ... *)

Zanza was snoozing away on the table. Meyneth couldn't believe it, Zanza was in the Heir? What was she to do now? She just wanted to talk to him, to talk some sense into him but was afraid that he would try to destroy the world again and now he was in the Heir?

"You look like someone I know ... "

" ... Really?"

"You sound exactly like her too. What a coincidence."

(* ... Just how drunk are you? Hey!*) Zanza had fallen off the bench.

* * *

::

After settling him back, Alvis gave the two their privacy and Meyneth began talking with him.

"... Do you know something ... sir?"

"Wh ... at?"

"I had a friend who looks and sounds like you too. I was glad to be his friend ... I even saw ... the ends of ... two worlds with him, but after that ... I lost him. To be honest ... I wanted to see him again-"

"SNORE!" Zanza had disappeared back into Shulk again.

* * *

( ... )

* * *

For that short moment, she honestly thought she was getting somewhere with him. Just when she was about to give up on him, when suddenly Zanza rematerializes and grabs her into a dancing position.

(!)

Even though he was drunk, Shulk's willpower to dance with Fiora was still there and had unconsciously forced Zanza back, just as drunk, to dance with Meyneth.

* * *

::

(* _Fiora ... I'm jealous of you ... Thank you and ... Shulk for being there to let me dance one last time with "him"._ *)

::

* * *

::

Finally, the party ended with fireworks and then everyone went on their way home.

"Riki surprise. Party went smoothly. So fun!"

"By the way Reyn, do you know who that dancing couple was?" After the "mysterious lady" left, Dunban had been eying who she ended up dancing with the rest of the evening. "The ones who stole the show? I don't think they were from the colony."

"You mean the silver haired lady and the Shulk look alike? No clue."

Sharla pipes up: "There were some people from Colony 6 here too but I'm sure they're not from there either."

"Their dance though ... that elegance was truly unrivaled." Melia was still enamored watching that dance.

* * *

 _"By the way, where did Shulk and Fiora go to anyways?"_

 _The group arrives at Dunban's home to find the two, Shulk, on Dunban's bed, and Fiora, on the floor next to the bed, sound asleep._


	34. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

:::

* * *

"Shulk, Shulk? Hero Hom Hom, Wise and Shine!"

* * *

 _Yawn ...?_  
Σ(ﾟДﾟ；) - _GAK!_

* * *

"What wrong, Shulk?

Shulk wakes up to find Riki in his face.

"N-Nothing ... you just startled me."

* * *

|||||(￣ﾛ￣;)|||||||

* * *

After calming down his heart and getting Riki off of him, Shulk gets up to realize that he was in his lab.

"How did I get here?"

* * *

Last night was a night he'll never forget, but for some reason he couldn't remember what happened after dinner.

"Shulk! Riki get Shulk for breakfast! Hurry before Riki die of hungry-ness!"

Shulk chuckles, "Alright Riki. I'm coming."

"Shulk not forget special day right? Today day friends go for Colony 6!"

* * *

::Tephra Cave::

* * *

After finally finishing all the side quests in Colony 9, the next stop for the group was Colony 6. Before heading out, all stopped to take one more look at Colony 9.

"Man!"

Everybody was startled with Reyn's sudden disruption of the peace.

Meyneth was curious though, "... What's wrong? It's not like you to look so serious."

"Hey! I can be serious if I want to!"

"My apologies. I didn't mean it like that ... What is on your mind?"

* * *

Reyn explained that coming back to Tephra Cave brought back memories to the beginning of their journey - that once again Tephra Cave was the starting point of a journey from ...

"Your home."

"Man, you're the one who's not acting like yourself not me. Oi! Don't forget that Colony 9 is your home too."

The group gave a big sigh again.

* * *

Ignoring the sigh, he continues on.

"Don't beat yourself up about it! I don't blame you for all this stuff that's happened. Even if you hadn't got kidnapped that day, we still would have left. It feels like we were destined or something."

This Homs child was sure insightful. "... The Monado, is that what you mean?"

"Yeah. Something like that. Or maybe you'd have just kept browbeating us until we did it."

* * *

(￣ﾛ￣;) - (* _EHHHHHHHH?_ *)

* * *

" ... Am "I" really **_that_ ** violent?" Meyneth was shocked to hear this aspect of Fiora.

* * *

( _To be honest, you are deadly now ..._ )

* * *

"Don't worry, OK? Soon this'll be over and we can all go back home." Reyn starts to back off realizing that he may have struck a nerve.

Unknown to Reyn, Meyneth had just read his mind and violently smacks him.

"What was _**THAT** _ for?"

* * *

::

"By the way, why can't we use your Mechon to fly past Tephra Cave? It would ... save the effort going through the winding tunnels."

Shulk and Reyn had an odd sense of fear in their voice, after realizing that they were going into "Tephra Cave".

Meyneth didn't understand why but once again refused that request in fear of being shot down but promised that it was coming along with them. Also that having 6 people clinging off of it may not be a good idea.

The group would eventually find out why Shulk and Reyn were trying to skip Tephra Cave.

* * *

::

For this trip, Riki had brought an ether camera with him and was taking loads of pictures and selfies.

"Riki, are you sure you want to bring a camera with you? What are you planning to do with it?"

Riki sheepishly laughs and replies that he wanted to take photos to send home for the family to see - to let them see the world! To see where Riki TRAVEL!*

This new toy also meant that the group had to now constantly sidetrack from the journey to chase down Riki, who was taking pictures of just about everything.

* * *

::

The first area that Riki wandered off to was the Spring of Grief.

All were about to yell at Riki, only to have their breath taken away by the sight of the Spring at night.

* * *

"Riki know! Know what strings are!"

"You do? Well, what are they?" Dunban was curious with the intellectual level of Riki.

"Riki tell Dundun. The power of ether! Also ... fishing line and BIG spider web!"

* * *

( ... )

* * *

"I cannot tell if you're joking or you actually believe this nonsense."

Riki couldn't believe Dunban,"Riki upset with Dundun! ... Riki's lesson over!", and promptly ran off.

* * *

 _ **RIKI! COME BACK HERE!**_

* * *

::

As the group attempts to chase down Riki, they had to go through many Arachno and Caterpile nests. Shulk and Reyn adamantly refused to fight with the group and were hiding until they were done.

* * *

::

The group eventually ends up cornering Riki at the Ancient Wreckage. While the group was taking a break after hounding Riki, Melia was surprised to see that the Ancient Wreckage was a High Entia ship - hoping that the High Entia who crashed here, so long ago, made it home.

* * *

 _*Camera sale Hom Hom tell Riki make "blog" with pictures Riki take. Riki think GREAT idea! ... What's "blog"?_


	35. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

:::

* * *

::Bionis' Leg (Refugee Camp)::

* * *

At the Refugee Camp, the girls were setting up for the evening making dinner. However, everyone started to feel massive tremors. Wondering what it could be, all run out to find the boys running for their dear life straight towards the camp with a furious Gogol on their tail.

"YOU IMBECILE FUR BALL! WHY DID YOU AGGRO IT WITH THE CAMERA FLASH?!"

"RIKI SORRY! RIKI NO KNOW GOGOL HAVE THAT BIG OF A RANGE! RIKI JUST WANTED SELFIE! MEL-LY! HELP!"

* * *

The rampaging Gogol rips through the camp, destroying almost everything. Just when there was almost no hope, a massive energy beam blasts across from nowhere and obliterated the Gogol, as well, for a good mile, anything that was in path of the beam outside the camp.

"... Riki live to see tomorrow!"

To see the Gogol gone was a relief, but where ... did that beam come from?

* * *

(* _Uh oh ... I shot that ... I hope they don't find out ... :|_ *)

* * *

Meyneth usually kept her actual powers hidden but with the rampaging Gogol endangering everyone's lives, she had to shoot.

"Fiora, did you shoot that?"

* * *

(* _Uh ..._ *)

* * *

"Was it from your Mechon?"

Meyneth furiously nods.

* * *

::

After resettling down for the night, everyone was chatting the night away. Reyn and Sharla were chatting about fighting. Sharla found that Reyn had potential in winning fights but there was one fight he could never win.

"Hehehe, I know! ... A girl beat you up!"

"All right, I admit it. It's Fiora. I don't stand a chance against her. It's been years of humiliation. I'd start winning, and she'd cry and run off to Dunban!"

"I can guess how that turned out! I used to give Gadolt a what for too, actually. He always gave in."

* * *

"Are all guys that soft on girls?"

"All you need to know is this. Girls always win, Reyn. Always. But it's easier when the guy's as kind as you or Gadolt."

* * *

To be complimented (and insulted) like that was new to Reyn but suddenly Sharla asks.

"Can I ask about Fiora?"

"(!) What about her?"

* * *

"By what I'm hearing and learning, her personality is actually quite different"

"... It was a lot warmer and her temper was rather ... explosive. Now it's much colder ... and darker than before."

"Darker?"

Reyn immediately changes the conversation back to the topic and then promptly left.

* * *

( _Why did he change the topic so drastically?_ )

* * *

::

The next day, the group continues their journey towards Colony 6. At Raguel Bridge, the group takes a break. Sharla was curious with Shulk's power to see the future and decided to ask him about it. Their conversation unexpectedly takes the wrong turn and Shulk becomes depressed.

Realizing her mistake, she cheers Shulk back up and reminds him.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know! I'll support you all the way!"

* * *

( _Not necessarily with your love life though ... Heeheehee_ )

* * *

"Were you gonna say something?" Shulk asks noticing that she was murmuring something.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

::

The group eventually arrives at the Spiral Valley landmark to only have Riki aggro another Gogol again ...

"WHY DID YOU AGGRO THE SAME THING AGAIN?" Reyn was furious.

"THAT CAN'T BE THE SAME THING! FIORA'S MECHON BLEW THE OTHER ONE UP!" Shulk was sure this wasn't the same Gogol.

"NO! I AM SURE THAT IS THE SAME EXACT THING!"

"Wait ... you mean the Gogol you aggro last time was from around here?"

* * *

" **YES**!"

* * *

Sharla looks at the unusually large Gogol carefully.

"Guys? ... This is not your regular Gogol ... This is an Immovable Gonzalez! There is a band of Immovable Gonzalez that live around here that ... have terrorized Colony 6 on many occasions. OF ALL THINGS YOU HAD TO AGGRO RIKI! We have to RUN! We're no match for it! And if it brings the rest of its band here, we're DEAD MEAT!"

Unfortunately, the group finds themselves cornered by it. With no other option, Meyneth brings Nemesis out to defend against the Gogol.

* * *

"Everyone! Go! I'll hold it off!"

Meyneth wanted the group out of sight so she can finish the Gogol off with her own powers, but Shulk refused to leave Fiora behind.

* * *

(* _Tsk ..._ *)

* * *

Meyneth admired Shulk's love for Fiora but this was getting ridiculous. The Gogol lifts its fists in attempt to try to punch Nemesis. This minute opening permitted Meyneth, through Nemesis, to grab the group and fly off.

The punch misses but the shock waves from the impact of the punch almost made Meyneth lose Nemesis' grip on the group. Fortunately, she held on and got the group as far away as she could from the area. They had to fly for quite a distance before losing sight of the Gogol. By that time, they realized that they were back to where they were, or at least nearby, at the Rho Oasis.

Out of the blue, Nemesis loses balance and the group, fortunately safely, falls off the Mechon.

" ... Sorry."

Meyneth needed a break. That adventure apparently was a little too much for Fiora to handle.

* * *

::

As they took the break, Dunban looks around to realize that he had been to this oasis before. He retells his tale of once upon a time to Sharla of risking his life for Fiora to retrieve a keepsake that was left behind in the midst of a Mechon attack. Unable to run to the Colony shelter, both of them somehow ran all the way out here. Sharla could understand the sibling devotion of willing to do anything for one's sibling and said that she became a medic just for Juju.

"How about you, Dunban? Did you become a soldier because you wanted to protect Fiora?"

"Good question. I'm not really sure, but I don't think so. I think I just signed up because I really hated the Mechon, but now ... " Dunban had a look of distress.

"... ... ... Come on, that can't be the only reason. I'm talking to the Hero of the Homs, here! Wasn't there something more ... heroic behind it? But I'm just happy you two made it out and back alive. Sounds like you were as much a hero then as you are today." Shara reassuringly adds.

"You think so ... ?" Dunban was just as dejected as ever.

* * *

 _" ... Look ... I know I won't truly understand how it feels like to have someone dear to you completely forget who you are, but I know you still deeply care for her. And I'm sure somewhere deep inside her, she knows who you are. Just be patient with her, ok?"_


	36. Chapter 31 - Side Story 5

Side Story 5

:::

* * *

:: _Flashback to Colony 9_ ::

* * *

The boys and girls of Colony 9 looked up to Shulk, Reyn and Fiora. Two little twin girls, in particular, held Fiora in high regards. So when they found out "Fiora" had completely forgotten about them - two little girls, big tears, MASSIVELY heartbroken.

* * *

::

(* _Is it just me or do all the people who know Fiora ... have QUITE the attachment to her ? ? ?_ *)

::

* * *

Meyneth was honestly quite perplexed on what to say to the two little girls. The girls' mother had to make up a VERY good excuse for "Fiora's amnesia".

* * *

:: _Why the Party went off without a Hitch_ ::

* * *

Egil was indeed attacking the Colony but nobody knew. Except for Alvis and Meyneth.

After re-positioning the drunk "Lemon", Alvis left the two as Meyneth asked. His next job was to patrol the skies of the Colony to fend off any possible Mechon attack.

So for the rest of the night, Alvis, with a massive ether barrier, was protecting the Colony from the massive amounts of Mechons Egil had sent.*

* * *

After the party ended, a note oh so conveniently flutters to Alvis. Alvis smiled while reading the note.

* * *

::

(* _Thanks Alvis_ \- _M_.*)

 _::_

* * *

 _*Totally not true - Egil was peeved to find out that he wasn't invited to the party where his lady was at and that he had to protect her from that Lemon._


	37. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

:::

* * *

::Colony 6::

* * *

The reconstruction of Colony 6 was progressing rapidly. From the rubble, buildings were popping up at an astonishing pace. The group had provided many of materials needed for this endeavour. Also they had taken the time to invite many new Homs, Nopon, High Entians and Machinas to live there.

"Incredible. To think this was all rubble not so long ago." Shulk was admiring the progress with Dunban and Sharla. "People can achieve anything when they really work together."

"I agree. Strength in numbers. Teamwork can fell insurmountable obstacles." Dunban was just as impressed.

"So, Sharla ... Is this what Colony 6 is supposed to look like?"

"It's definitely getting there. We've come a long way. A little more work and it'll be perfect."

* * *

Shulk encouraged Sharla to make Colony 6 even better and to create as many good new memories as she could, then maybe the bad ones won't seem so bad.

"Now you mention it, we've had some good times on the road. And I don't intend on forgetting those any time soon. And... well, there are other good memories I don't plan to forget."

"Are you talking about the time you spent with Gadolt? It might sound weird coming from me, but hold onto those memories. In the end, memories of Gadolt are the only proof he was here."

* * *

Sharla was touched to see her friends mention her love even though they would never ever know who he was. "I'll never forget him, don't worry. Thank you. For everything. I feel like rebuilding the entire world!"

"I know the feeling! But I'll be glad if I can help out even a little bit. So don't worry, Sharla! Everything's gonna be fine. Me, Reyn and Fiora are gonna come and visit all the time when this is over!

"Oh yeah ... I guess Reyn will go back to Colony 9, huh?"

* * *

 **RUMBLE! Chatter!**

* * *

"What was that? You say something?" A bunch of noisy Nopon merchants had just went by causing Shulk and Dunban not to hear what she said.

* * *

(!) "No, nothing. Hey how are you doing yourself? Ever since Fiora joined, you have been a busy man.

(!) "I'm fine."

" ... You're not. (!) You've been watching over her like a hawk. ( ... ) I mean a kind hawk ... But don't over exert yourself. I'm sure she wouldn't want that of you even if she was aware of who you are."

Dunban had to add in. "Please don't think that the duty of looking after Fiora lies with you alone. Everyone is here to help. We're all worried for you as well." He then asks if Shulk had made any progress in understanding Fiora's condition.

Shulk had been spending the late nights in medical textbooks. He didn't believe that this Fiora was another person. He believed she was in there but did not understand why she has no memories of anyone yet be able to do so many familiar things. However, as of late he had reached a dead end.

"Right now it's trial and error. I've only started learning about the nature of memories. It wasn't something I ever looked into before. So it'll need some time. Sorry."

Seeing the sun set, all three realized that they had been talking for a while. During this conversation, Sharla had gained a new impression of her Colony 9 friends. Hoping to not dampen their spirits, she thanks them saying "Let's hurry and find the others. Thanks for lending an ear guys."

* * *

::

Tonight was Dunban's turn for security. When his watch was over, Reyn came for his shift. However, the two ended up talking through the night wondering how time has past - that a year had past since the Battle of Sword Valley. Much had changed. Everyone had changed and even grown stronger.  
However, there was one change that Reyn still had a hard time accepting.

"... I keep wondering ... if anything of us three is still in her ... or are we totally gone? ... Fiora has changed and so has Shulk ... Shulk hasn't spoken to me much about how he felt. I see him always nearby guarding and watching over her. I'm worried about him. Has Shulk talked to you about how he feels?"

Dunban knew Shulk was still determined to help Fiora but Reyn's comment started to make him wonder about her.

* * *

::Colony 6 (Hope Farm)::

* * *

At Hope Farm, Dunban arrives to see Fiora, still awake, doing a maintenance checkup on Nemesis. Having Nemesis made moving things much easier for Colony 6. However, Meyneth wasn't comfortable having it inside the Colony, so it had been docked at the farm during the night.

"Fiora?"

* * *

(*?! _Who would be here at this time of the night? ... Oh._ _It's the family ..._ *)

* * *

Even though she had been with the group for a while now, Meyneth realizes that she was still not on first name basis with everyone.

"... ... ... Mister Dunban ... if I remember correctly?"

"Just Dunban okay? ... Fiora, how are you doing? Shouldn't you go to bed?"

"... I'm fine. I'll sleep after this."

"Do you need me to bring you anything?"

" ... It's ok ... Dunban."

* * *

(* _That was awkward_ ...*)

* * *

" ... Uh ... Nemesis is a beautiful machine and very faithful to you."

" ... ... Well it's all mine now." Meyneth looks at Dunban oddly.

Dunban suddenly realizes that he was starting to wander off topic.

"Please promise me one thing ... Don't ever endanger yourself, escape if you need to."

* * *

Meyneth saw Dunban's worry for Fiora. It was an odd yet comforting feeling to know that somebody was worried for her ... well not exactly "her".

" ... ... I understand. Thank you for your concern."

"I want to hold you to that promise. We'd all miss you too much if you were gone again ... (especially if it was for good and if it is you ... ) ... Me, Shulk, Reyn..."

* * *

(* _... Am I allowed to be attached to all of you? When I'm not "her"? ... What am I to do? ..._ *)

* * *

Meyneth had to think of something to continue the conversation, so she then replies, "... Well ... escaping is honorable ... but it is selfish as well ... "

(! - True, I guess ... ) " ... OK! I think it's time we were getting back to the others. They might be getting worried. You've been gone all evening."

" ... ... I have one more thing to do. If you don't mind. I'll be quick." With that, Meyneth leaves Dunban to finish up the maintenance checkup.

* * *

 _... I promise you, Fiora ... I'll never let you come to such harm ever again, even if ... you don't remember me anymore._


	38. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

:::

* * *

Dunban returns back to the colony to sleep, but to only get up again a couple hours later, to discover that Fiora hadn't returned. Worried he goes off to find her.

* * *

::Colony 6 (Hope Farm)::

* * *

Fortunately, Dunban finds her still at the farm, but sitting outside staring at the colony rather absentmindedly.

Wondering what was wrong, Dunban sits next to her and tries to start a conversation: "... It's sad to see the devastation here was far worse than in Colony 9."

To his surprise, he gets a light nod.

"There were two things we had that they didn't: Shulk and the Monado. Not that their Defense Force was anything to sneeze at ... But in the end, the Mechon just overwhelmed them."

* * *

(*... _I am really sorry_ ... *)

* * *

Meyneth was red with shame but kept quiet and pretended she didn't hear. Wondering why Fiora did not reply, Dunban awkwardly continues on, "You know? Shulk was a wreck. I'd never seen the boy so distraught. When I saw him after you came back, he was beaming!"

What Dunban heard next was something he never expected to hear.

* * *

::

"... The world is a complicated place. That boy ... ...There is no point in consistently worrying about everything. As much as those visions has helped him alter the future, what will happen will happen regardless ... ... ... ...

 _So breath, look on the bright side, have some laughs, accept what you can't change and carry on_ ...

To actually live is courageous. Most people exist, that is all ... Everyone living through this troublesome time will come to understand and treasure that. I am sure you have as well."

::

* * *

Meyneth turns to see Dunban in a state of shock. She could tell he was about to question her but was making strange almost-freaking-out noises as a result of stopping himself from freaking out. Was he okay?

"Uh ... Uh ... It is something I've thought about especially since the battle at Sword Valley ... maybe ... but what about you, Fiora? Is that really how you feel?

Meyneth admits, "... ... ... I know it's hard not to worry. It's not as if I condone worrisome thoughts. Yet I do wonder ... why ... 'I' am here ... instead of the Fiora you know."

* * *

( _So ... that does bother you too. Huh? Anyways ..._ )

* * *

"Hey, don't forget we have another task ahead of us. We need to finish what we set out to do. That's what matters most. Meaning you are just as important as everyone. We're fighting for the entire world!"

"... You're strong ... I wish I had your resolve." Meyneth sighed.

"It's all a matter of perspective. But I understand why you find it difficult to deal with this. It just means you truly care as you ... not as my sister, but ... 'you'."

The only reply Meyneth could give was a gentle sad smile.

* * *

::Colony 6 (Park)::

* * *

The next day, the group diligently worked on reconstruction. When it was lunchtime, they rested in the local park.

As the rest ate, Meyneth was admiring the flowers.

"This park is quite pretty ... Flowers are a beautiful sight to see ... "

Riki plops down beside Meyneth with a huge sandwich. "Park bring back - CHOMP! SWALLOW! SLURP! - memories for Fiora?"

"... ... No."

* * *

(* _Riki ... that was nasty ..._ *)

* * *

"Don't worry! Park remind Riki of forest!" Riki smiled back with Juicy Blueberry jam all over his face.

" ... Nature is wonderful, isn't it?" Meyneth chuckled seeing the amusing sight.

"Riki agree! Grass whispering, trees talking!"

"... The sounds of nature? You must miss your home."

"Fiora so clever! Fiora understand Riki's talking and feeling! When Riki is in forest, Riki only feel warm and happy! Park is nice. Park make Riki happy. Also make Fiora happy!"

* * *

The sun was shining, the wind was gently blowing and the birds were singing. Meyneth closes her eyes for a moment.

This Nopon was right. There was a warm ... and fuzzy feeling right now for being here.

* * *

::

A small breeze blows through the park to then suddenly shower all in the park with a display of all the flowers blooming at once. All present were shocked to see such a sight. This had never happened in Colony 6 before.

Riki, however, knew the cause:"Nopon not usually magic, but Fiora is! Flowers bloomed!"

Meyneth wanted to treat the Nopon for keeping her company. Making the flowers bloom for him worked like a charm.

* * *

"Mmm ... Riki love Fiora's smile. Fiora seems to be always so sad ... No good for camera," says Riki innocently.

* * *

( _=_='_ ) ~ (* _Really Riki? The camera?_ *)

* * *

"When friend cry boo-hoo, everyone cry boo-hoo, including Riki." Riki proceeds to pretend that he was tearing up.

(!) "Riki ... "

* * *

This was the first time Riki had spent much time talking with Fiora. Why was she always so sad looking?

"What's wrong, Fiora? Fiora's smile upside down. Cheer up, Fiora. Cheery Fiora make happy Fiora! Fiora must have met Nopons before. Did Riki help stir memories of Fiora's old self?"

"No ... ... but let us just focus on the present for now. I got to meet a wonderful comrade who cheers everyone up."

* * *

(* _And who is rather adorably cute._ *)

* * *

"Hee! Hee! ... Riki embarrassed from Fiora's kindness." Riki was blushing.

"Riki's job is to make friends feel bestest ever! Riki ready! Come, come, Fiora! Go find friends. Riki follow Fiora!"

Riki proceeds to drag Meyneth to the rest of the group.

"OK! Where is mean old Reyn? I make him into happy Hom Hom! When Frontier Village have peace, all Nopon have big party!"

* * *

(* _Thank you ... Riki._ *)

* * *

::Colony 6 (Ether Mine)::

* * *

The group had to replenish their ether supplies so they spent the rest of the day at the mine. Sharla introduced the mines to the group and gave Reyn a personal tour. Later on, their conversation about ether was interrupted by Meyneth, who had overheard the two talking about ether mixing. Meyneth told Sharla about the ether fuel tank mixing near-mishap incident back at Colony 9 that Reyn got the HUGEST scolding of his life.

* * *

::

Meanwhile, Dunban was still worried about Fiora and took her to the side.

"Hey Fiora ... Are you feeling alright?"

"... Yes. Why?" Meyneth was a little confused.

"Oh .. It's ... alright. You ... went to bed a little late. Just checking."

* * *

::Last Night - Colony 6 (Hope Farm)::

* * *

Meyneth had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Sleeping on Dunban's shoulder was probably not the best idea. Therefore, Dunban had to carry Fiora on his shoulder back to the colony. He had some difficulties with only one arm but he managed.

As he crossed the farm field, a small voice whispered in his ear. A small sleeping voice that made him thought he was hearing things just earlier. A small voice that said something spectacularly honest just earlier. A small voice that he longed to hear once again.

* * *

 _::_

 _" ... DunbanZZZ ... Don't worryZZZ ... Please ... tell Shulk ... Reyn ... ... everyone ... I'm ... ... ... okayZZZZZZ ... ... ... ... "_

::


	39. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

:::

* * *

::Makna Forest::

* * *

With most of Colony 6's reconstruction progressing smoothly, the group continues on their journey to their next destination - Frontier Village. After a long trek, the group finally arrives at Makna Forest. Satorl Marsh was beautiful but going through the Bionis Interior was not fun.

"Bionis Interior ... SMELLY! Bionis need many showers!"

Shulk, for some reason, felt really offended, but he didn't understand why that feeling was there.

* * *

::

At Agni Tablet, Melia asked for some time alone. The group discovers that this was the place where her protectors gave up their lives to save her from the Telethia they had battled. Understanding her sadness, they offer their help to give her old friends and protectors a proper send off.

"Thank you everyone. My fallen brethren, I promise to live my life to the fullest. Look over me as I journey on."

* * *

::Makna Forest (Eks Watering Hole)::

* * *

Riki had wandered off again taking pictures, to only come back to drag Shulk, Reyn and Dunban away.

It was evening when the girls finally finds the four at the Eks Watering Hole staring at a massive ether crystal.

* * *

Shulk asks "How did you find us?"

In turn, they questioned him. "What ... are you guys doing?"

"Riki want crystal. Take home to village!"

"No. No-no-no-no-no. I mean ... WERE you guys using explosives to dig it out? ? ?"

* * *

::

All day long, the only clue that the girls had in finding the boys were the sounds of massive explosions.

"Aren't you going to destroy the crystal before it even gets out? Why aren't you digging it out?"

Dunban confesses: "We tried digging it out but it refused to budge. So Shulk devised a contraption to blow it up from below. Didn't work."

* * *

While everyone was trying to figure out a plan, Meyneth kneels down to take look at the crystal and touches it for a moment. She then summons Nemesis to pull the crystal out. The group was shocked at how easily the crystal came out.

"How ... ?"

"You four did most of the hard work, so credit goes to you."

"But? ? ? That thing wasn't even budging from explosives! Are Mechons really that strong? ? ?"

All were baffled.

* * *

Meyneth simply smiled and began setting up camp for the group at the watering hole. The crystal was overflowing with ether to the point that it was too heavy to move or to be even be destroyed by explosives. Meyneth lowered the volume of ether in it by absorbing it into Fiora's body, since she did need it. With the lower ether volume, Nemesis was then able to pull the crystal out ... but they didn't have to know.

* * *

::Makna Forest (Sparkling Pool)::

* * *

After dinner, the girls go off to explore and finds Sparkling Pool south of the Eks Watering Hole.

* * *

"What a beautiful spring. Makes me want to jump right in!" Sharla says while admiring the area.

A tired voice from behind replies, "It does look inviting. It would certainly cool us down."

" ... Are you all right, Antiqua's Heir? ... It looks as if the heat's getting to you. You should rest. " Meyneth noticed Melia was looking rather disoriented.

"You may be correct ... That may be in order. I believe I am starting to ... see things ... " Melia falls down to her feet. Sharla and Meyneth sees that Melia was suffering from heat exhaustion.

* * *

" ... Here's some water." Meyneth passes Melia her water, which Melia then proceeds to chug the whole bottle down.

"Maybe the forest air doesn't agree with you. It is very humid here", comments Sharla.

"Don't worry. I just need a minute to compose myself. You look fine. How come you are used to it?"

Sharla explains that she used to work at the Ether Mine below Colony 6 and there was an ether river in it. The temperature down there was scorching because when ether particles collide, it causes a chain reaction. The heat produced by all those reactions can be extraordinary.

* * *

::

Sharla then offers an idea, "Let's take a dip! It'll cool us down, and it might even make you feel better."

Meyneth declined saying, "I will wait here, but feel free to go in yourself."

Sharla ask, " ... Are you sure?" Meyneth nods.

"Well! We won't get another chance like this, and the water's crystal clear!"

* * *

"But ... I ... Well ..." Melia was flustered. Swimming now?

" ... Melia, can you even swim?"

"That is not why I refuse! Have you any reason to doubt that I can swim?" Why did Sharla asked that?

* * *

" ... So it's just because you're embarrassed, then?"

Melia turns bright red.

"It's OK. No one's watching. I even brought swimsuits for us! Although sorry though Fiora.

" ... It's alright. I'll keep a look out." Meyneth then leaves the area.

* * *

"W-wait, Fiora! I feel certain this isn't going to end well ... "

"Come on! Let's go swimming, Melia."

* * *

( _I hope Shulk doesn't see me ..._ )

* * *

::

The water was just what Melia needed. After seeing her complexion improve, Sharla wanted to ask Melia something.

"Mel-"

* * *

 _"Oi! Sharla, Fiora." "Melly ... are you here?"_

* * *

At that moment, Sharla and Melia turns to see Reyn and Riki walking into the pool area.

* * *

( ﾟ-ﾟ) ~ (...)

* * *

Just before the four could process what was going on, a huge energy beam comes flying from behind Sharla and Melia and blasts Reyn and Riki away.

* * *

(ʘ_ʘ') ~ (...)

* * *

The two turns around to see that Nemesis was behind them in the pool and then turns back to see Fiora back at the pool.

"I'm _PANT_ so _PANT_ sorry. _PANT_ I heard them _PANT_ But ... those two ... ... ... GRR! MEN!" Meyneth then proceeds to run in the direction the two were blown away to.

Sharla and Melia were in a daze. As Nemesis flew past them, what just happened?

* * *

::

Later that night, Sharla and Melia return back to camp to see only Shulk, Dunban, and Fiora, who was sleeping already, there.

"Hey you two, welcome back. Uh ... Do you know where Reyn and Riki could have gone to? Fiora ... is kinda refusing to answer," Dunban asks the two.

" ... No ... Did she say anything?"

" ... Well ... She said "Blew them off to tomorrow" ... ?"

That was indeed a really strange answer.

* * *

::Makna Forest (Seahorse Islet)::

* * *

The next day, Meyneth brings the now five people, including herself, group to Seahorse Islet. Shulk was about to ask what they were doing there, when Meyneth suddenly tells them to move to the side from where they were standing.

* * *

 _ **CRASH!**_

* * *

What was **that**? The four open their eyes to find Reyn and Riki, upside down, in a heap, right on the spot where they were all standing.

As Shulk and Dunban were trying to revive the two KO'd friends, Sharla and Melia were terrfied to ask Fiora what had happened to the two.

When Reyn and Riki recovers, they find Fiora fuming at them. Meyneth does eventually calm down, but for one extra measure ...

* * *

 **KICK**! - ヽ( ╬►˛◄)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ `Д´)(ノ `Д´)

* * *

 _Shulk and Dunban: ? ? ?_

 _Meyneth: They were following us ..._

 _Sharla and Melia: ... Both have the sudden realization why Fiora was being so violent with Reyn and Riki._


	40. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

:::

* * *

::Makna Forest - Frontier Village::

* * *

" _ **DADAPON**_!"

The group arrives at Frontier Village to see Riki's littlepons charging at them at full speed.

* * *

 **BULLDOZE!**

* * *

::

After being smothered by cuteness, the littlepons were prancing around Riki.

"Littlepon HUNGRY! Littlepon want FOOD! Dadapon any FOO-"

To only then notice Fiora and shift to her.

"MACHINE HOM HOM COOK! Cook FOOD for Littlepon!"

* * *

Riki immediately steps between Fiora and the Littlepons.

"Littlepons! ... Uh ... Littlepons! Dadapon bring YUM YUM food. Come Come!" Riki then proceeds to nervously move the Littlepons back home.

Dunban was confused. "We didn't bring anything. What is he talking about?"

Unknown to the rest of the group and Meyneth herself, Fiora was rather scary now to Riki. Riki didn't want his littlepons to get on her nerves.

With Riki taking his kids home, the group decided to rest up at the Central Plaza and stock up.

* * *

::

After finishing her errands, Melia noticed that Fiora was at the entrance way of the village quietly looking off into the distance.

"What's on your mind, Fiora?"

"Oh ... Antiqua's Heir?" Meyneth was surprised to see Melia coming to talk to her.

* * *

( _She said it again ... Why ... has she been constantly calling me as "Antiqua's Heir"?_ )

* * *

With this in mind and seeing that Fiora was alone, Melia decided that this would probably be a good opportunity ask her.

"Aren't we friends enough? It's getting aggravating to be called that by you of all people. I do have a name." Melia pouted.

"My apologies ... Melia. To be honest, I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me." Meyneth was feeling rather odd lately.

* * *

::

"Well. Can I tell you what's on mine? I want to ask ... ... ... Why do you know the name Antiqua? We haven't even been to Alcamoth since you joined. Yet you know that name ... If you know that name ... I believe that 'you' are not an ordinary being ... For you to know about the Alcamoth Royal Family ... ... ... Who are you?"

* * *

(* _... Oh ..._ *)

* * *

"Also when you say the name Antiqua ... there is always warmth in your voice. Why?"

Meyneth hadn't realized she was doing that.

* * *

::

Antiqua was indeed a dear friend of Meyneth's from long ago.

Realizing that she didn't really have much of an explanation without revealing too much, Meyneth gave a secretive smile.

"A little bird told me ... ... but can we leave it for now? I promise I'll tell you when the time is right."

Seeing that Fiora was refusing to answer made Melia even more suspicious of her but because of Shulk and seeing that Fiora was willing to trust her, she agreed. Melia promised herself, she'll find out Fiora's secret one day!

* * *

::

Riki eventually comes back down to the plaza to receive the group to his home. As they go up the stairs, Riki gives the group a personal tour of his village.

All the Villager Nopons were fascinated with the group, and were trying to sell overpriced goods to them. Refusing them was difficult especially for Melia, who unfortunately had enough to cover the bill.

* * *

::Frontier Village - Floor 8::

* * *

For dinner, the group tried Nopon cuisine. Oka was a really good cook. After dinner, the group was then told that it was a Eryth Sea Shooting Star night. So along with Riki's family, all climb to the top sections of Frontier Village to find many villager Nopons already enjoying the view.

The stars were indeed a sight to behold. Everyone was chatting with friends and family. The Littlepons were playing, specifically harassing Reyn.

Meyneth did not sit with the group though. Wanting some alone time, she sat over the dock that extended out from the seating area they were at. She hadn't been feeling too well as of late, so being in the open helped. However, Sharla decides to come over to chat. Noticing where she sat, Sharla decided to bug Fiora.

"I heard it's Nopon custom to jump from here. To prove your love and devotion."

* * *

(* ... _Here?_ *)

* * *

That was new news to Meyneth. Nopons were that reckless?

"... A bit high, isn't it?"

"A bit ... But you know someone who's leapt from an even greater height," hints Sharla.

* * *

 _Is she hinting who Meyneth thought she was hinting?_

* * *

"You mean ... ... ... ... ... ... The Heir?"

"Yeah. When the fortress exploded, he didn't hesitate for a second. He jumped straight off to save his sweet Fiora. He spared no thought for himself. All he cared about was saving you!"

* * *

A weird feeling came over Meyneth. No, that was Fiora's feelings ... but -

"I get it. Playing it close to your chest. But I know what happened ... after you woke up. Reyn told me. Dunban had plenty to say as well."

Meyneth kept quiet.

* * *

(* _That memory belongs to Fiora, not me._ *)

* * *

"It's natural, Fiora. We're all anxious for you and Shulk. Just follow your heart. Just remember to be careful. First love can end in tears!"

Meyneth stared condescendingly at Sharla but continued on staying silent.

* * *

(* _It was sweet ... but honestly Sharla, why are you sticking your nose into somebody's love life?_ *)

* * *

::

Meyneth finally found out. As much as she tried to leave Fiora's private memories alone, it started trickling in. Vanea did neglect telling Meyneth _**a lot**_ about who her host was.

Sharla finally notices Meyneth's disapproval and realizes that she had hit a nerve. "We only want the best for you. Don't look back on this time with regret. Go get your man, Fiora!"

* * *

::

That was enough. Meyneth was close to snapping at the medic. There was a reason why Meyneth was keeping her distance from Shulk. If Zanza finds out where she is, it could endanger everyone.

* * *

(* _Hang on ... don't snap ..._ *)

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Meyneth asks, trying to change the focus, "How about we concentrate on you first instead of me?"

"What? Why me? Fiora, I started with you! Next time we have dinner, you're going to tell me everything that happened!"

"What is there to tell?"

* * *

( _Oh right._ )

* * *

" ... ... ... All I heard was a voice begging me to save you all ... That voice has been quiet since then ... " Meyneth looks away.

(!)

"All I knew was that everyone had to survive and live. I didn't have to ..."

* * *

( _This girl needs to lighten up ..._ )

* * *

Meyneth continues, "To be saved by everyone, I am forever grateful ... but this only began when I woke up as this ... Even if I was this Fiora ... Even if I was romantically involved, those memories and emotions ... this name ... belongs to Shulk and that Fiora, not I."

At that point, Sharla did not know what to say. Sharla had nearly forgotten that "Fiora" was a "different person". Most likely, even the whole entire group had forgotten about that fact. All this time they were all treating her as an "amnesiac" because she was doing so much familiar things, to the boys anyways, yet forgetting that this personality was not her.

In spite of that, the convincing power of Shulk's belief that this was Fiora has made everyone accept her as Fiora ... but it seems like the one in question, herself, was not convinced at all.

* * *

" _... ... Sharla ... for the sake of everyone ... even for 'Fiora' ... and for ... me ... please stop_."


	41. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

:::

* * *

::Eryth Sea::

* * *

Eventually, the group arrives at Eryth Sea. During this particular evening, everyone was watching the sunset together.

"Ahhh, beauuuutiful! See, Fiora, see!"

"It's gorgeous. You can see all the way to Mechonis."

* * *

"Fiora? Riki have question."

"Yes?"

"Fiora? Please tell Riki. What is behind Mechonis?"

* * *

Behind Mechonis? Just the sea and the sky. What did the Heropon even wanted to know?

"Heropon Riki want to travel round whole world after fighting finish!" Riki proclaimed rather loudly.

* * *

"You do? ... ... ... That would be a trip of a lifetime."

"Riki amazing? Yes, Riki amazing!"

"... If all ends well, I'm sure you'll see it ... one day", said Meyneth with a gentle smile.

* * *

"Not one day! Sooner! Soon day! Fiora should be more excited!" Riki replies with a pout.

"I don't really know ..."

* * *

::

"What wrong, Fiora?" Riki was worried. Fiora's smile has been constantly upside down as of lately.

"Nothing, Riki. It's nothing ... " Meyneth looks away with a sigh.

Riki sat down with Meyneth and tries to cheer her up. "Fiora? Fiora sad about machine body? If machine body do bad things, remember tell Riki. Fiora must get back other half of Hom Hom body!"

* * *

"That would be nice ... but it's not that."

"Riki no know what Fiora worry about but Fiora not give up dream! Machina medicine people give back body to Fiora if Fiora ask!"

Meyneth's gaze returned back to Riki. "That's sweet, Riki. Thank you ..."

"Why Fiora say thank you? Riki do something nice? Riki like Fiora's happy face so no complaining from Riki!"

Nopons were indeed interesting.

* * *

 _"Fiora! Make Bionis and Mechonis into peaceful world. That is Riki and friends' duty! Friends make world better place together!"_

* * *

::

(* _... Riki ... I'm afraid ... you'll have to do it ... without me._ *)

::


	42. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

:::

* * *

::Alcamoth::

* * *

Kallian had finally declared the group as proper guests of the Alcamoth Royal Family. All gave a big sigh of relief. Being under house arrest last time was not fun.

* * *

Seeing his little sister much happier now made Kallian smile. He decides to take the opportunity to get to know her friends. Out of the entire group, he totally hits it off with Dunban.

* * *

::

Meanwhile, Shulk admits to Melia that he would have never guessed that she was a princess.

"I'm sorry I hid it from you. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but it never came ... "

"I should have figured it out from the way you dress."

"I dress ... differently to other girls?"

* * *

Sharla overhears the conversation and was creeping ominously behind Shulk in preparation to smack him only to then hear his next statement.

* * *

╭(‡▼益▼)و ... (＾▽＾)(◉ ╭╮ ◉)

* * *

"It's not a bad thing."

With a sigh of relief, Sharla leaves the two alone.

* * *

ε-(´・｀) ))) (＾▽＾)?(•́⌄•́)

* * *

"Really? That is quite a relief. I don't really know what other girls wear, so I was worried ..."

"Clothes really aren't that important. I like you just the way you are. You could be a High Entia, a Homs, a Nopon or a Machina! I'd still be your friend. I look at you and all I see is you."

"If you keep talking like that, you'll get back in my good books. But I do wonder what it would be like if I were not a princess ..."

* * *

"Nothing would change."

"I suppose not. I suspect things might have been somewhat different. I would most likely still have met all of you and traveled with you."

* * *

( _We might have been closer ..._ )

* * *

"But ... I don't know, Shulk. Sometimes I look at everyone and I get very jealous."

"You do? Why?"

"Everyone is so at ease with each other. They get to be themselves. I was brought up as a member of the High Entia Imperial Family. I don't seem to fit in.

"But you're not stuck in this stuffy palace anymore. You're free now. So go on, show it off! Do something really crazy! It'll be our secret!

"You mean right now, in front of you?! No, I'm too embarrassed."

* * *

( _Please! Not in front of everyone!_ _If brother wasn't here, I would do it ..._ )

* * *

"I can't. Please don't make me, Shulk."

Shulk was just teasing Melia. "Haha. You don't have to. It's fine. But give it some thought!"

* * *

( _So ... ... ... you do not share the feelings that I have for you ... but ..._ )

* * *

"I shall take your advice into consideration. And maybe one day you will see me do something ... crazy." Melia replies with a mischievous smile.


	43. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

:::

* * *

The sight of Alcamoth was a breathtaking sight for the group. It was a sight like no other and a sight they would never forget.

* * *

::Alcamoth (Fountain of Hope)::

* * *

Alcamoth was a big city with many things to do. After doing what they needed, the group settles down for a break while continuing admiring their surroundings.

Dunban was impressed with Alcamoth. "Alcamoth is an amazing city. Don't you think so, Fiora?"

" ... It's ... beautiful ... I guess."

"Guess? That doesn't sound like you. I know you did like big places and ... you're doing that far off look again."

Meyneth turns to find Dunban staring at her. These young ones honestly tires her out sometimes. She asks, "What aspects of Alcamoth do you find so intriguing?"

* * *

"The technology is incredible. For instance, the weapons!" Dunban gleefully replies.

"... Always about fighting." That immediately turned Meyneth off.

Dunban smugly replies, "That's me. A born and bred killing machine."

* * *

To Meyneth that was nothing to be proud of.

"From what I've heard, you saved everyone's life more than once ... not as a killing machine, but as a Homs ... with care and compassion." Meyneth counters.

Once again Dunban never expected Fiora could ever say something so profound and even her expression made him lose his composure momentarily.

"... ... It's nice to know I'm appreciated around here." Dunban awkwardly replies to only then see he had lost Fiora's interest.

"Fiora ... ... How have you been faring?"

* * *

(* _Why can't he stop bugging me? Sigh ..._ *)

* * *

Meyneth kept silent, in attempt to ignore him, which then resulted in Dunban, going to his knee, begging her to listen.

* * *

"Please Fiora ... Even though I don't exist in your heart anymore ... please tell me anything that's on your mind. People back home owe you. When times were bad, your smile saved them all, including ... I. I'm sorry about all of this. If only I could have done more that day."

" ... ... ... The day 'I' died?"

The true sadness in Dunban's voice finally made Meyneth listen.

* * *

(In a way, you have died...) _**GROWL**_!

* * *

Dunban's stomach had unfortunately ruined the sentiment of the scene.

Meyneth gave an amused smile. "You didn't eat breakfast, did you?"

* * *

::

Usually Fiora would hound Dunban to eat three square meals a day, but the "Fiora" now hadn't, which in turn made Dunban slack off in keeping proper nutrition. Hoping that this "Fiora" wasn't the same, Dunban whimsically replies, "Oh! ... Just saving room for my favorite dish."

" ... ... ... ... Well, that is still no excuse for missing a meal ... What is your favorite dish anyways?"

* * *

His favorite dish? The Dunban Special? Dunban hadn't thought about it in a long time, but he didn't really know what Fiora used in it before.

" ... ... ... ... If you can describe it, maybe I can try making it."

* * *

"Really? You will? Your cooking has changed ... That other night, the food was amazing! The taste and the flavor. Such harmony!"

" ... On the other hand, forget it."

"Wait, Fiora! You don't want the worst cook on Bionis to kill himself from his own cooking, do you?" Dunban was confused, why did Fiora suddenly walk off?

* * *

Later, Dunban manages to butter up to Meyneth and she cooks. Meyneth makes Dunban's favorite dish even better than how he usually gets it, which make him wonder about her.

* * *

::Alcamoth Imperial Palace::

* * *

Later that evening, Riki and Fiora had gone out for an evening stroll around the palace. Everything piqued his interest.

"Fiora! Fiora! What this thing, Fiora? Riki think wow! Riki like it!"

The two come upon a statue of the High Entian forefathers.

* * *

"Forefathers were important?"

Meyneth gave a sigh. The tragedy of Agniratha was hard to bear, but it was also hard to bear that she couldn't protect her friends of Alcamoth. " ... They had a sad end ... but yes these are the founders of the Antiqua family line."

"So Melly's great-grampypons! Melly's relatives very clever! Riki think it cool!"

"Why don't you let her know that? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Riki will! Fiora! But why sad? ... Riki guess Fiora is right, Melly's great-grampypons does look sad (!) ... Riki want to meet Melly's great-grampypons!"

"You wish to ask him something?"

"Yep! Riki ask Bird People king why Riki see Dinobeast."

* * *

(*?!*)

* * *

Meyneth was surprised to see Riki make this connection. On Bionis, basically no one, besides maybe the High Entia Royal Family, knows about the secret of the High Entian blood. Riki was getting very close in figuring it out.

"... Telethia? When you look at this statue?"

Riki nods. "Statue look like old Bird People king. Look like Dinobeast king too!"

Feeling uncomfortable that she couldn't tell him, all Meyneth could say was that it would indeed be a good question.

* * *

"But Riki very jealous ... "

What was up with the Heropon now?

"Riki think old Bird People were very very big!"

* * *

(* _This little Nopon is worried about size?*)_

* * *

"...You're a great size, Riki. It's not all roses being big ... "

* * *

(* _Especially if you were the size of the Mechonis ...*)_

* * *

Meyneth gives him an idea. "Think about your littlepon growing to be giants!"

Riki had an expression of shock. "That sound bad, Fiora! Riki scared just thinking about it. Littlepon crush whole of village!" ~ (ﾟДﾟ;）

* * *

(* _And you wouldn't be so cute and cuddly ... *_ )

* * *

"Fiora? Hello?" Riki had look of worry.

(!) "Sorry. Drifted off there." Meyneth had not realized that she had zoned out. Looking at the Heropon, she realized not only herself, but Zanza had a thing for cute things too ...

* * *

::

Both continue to look at the statue, when suddenly Riki declares that he wants to be Nopon King! To make weapons! Fight Dinobeast!

" ... That's quite an endeavour, Riki."

* * *

"Riki want to help everyone and stop Dinobeast at same time! Fiora want to hear Riki's idea for weapon? Riki put Dinobeast's favourite food on ground. When Dinobeast come to eat, Riki spring big trap to catch them! Riki pull lever and ground collapse and make Dinobeast fall into hole! Then throw sand on Dinobeast to bury it!"

" ... That's your plan?"

"Yes. Fiora not like Riki's plan?" Riki was confused. He thought it was a brilliant plan.

* * *

(* _Well ..._ *)

* * *

"Didn't you tell me that the Telethia could read minds? What if it read your mind and found out that you had a trap, that it would avoid it and catch you instead?"

* * *

 _Riki realized ... he **REALLY** needed to rethink that._


	44. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

:::

* * *

::Alcamoth Imperial Palace - Meeting Room::

* * *

"No! Ab-so-lutely **NO**!"

Kallian slams the table with his fists. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really, Your Highness?" Not even for the love of science?" Lorithia couldn't believe that her proposal got shot down.

"No! I absolutely forbid you from doing that!"

"Not even for our war against the Mechons?"

* * *

Kallian nearly hesitated when he heard that but he kept his ground.

"No! You are NOT permitted to NOT tell them! You ARE to tell them! ... Out of my sight! Don't you ever dare mentioning that again!"

Lorithia begrudgingly agrees but warns Kallian. "Careful, Your Highness. That your personal interests not interfere with the well being of all on Bionis." and then walks out.

"Guards! I need to see Alvis immediately! Where is he?"

* * *

The High Entia had been trying to counter the Mechons their own way. The Anti-Mechon weapons made by Dickson had been selling like hotcakes. However, the unusually high tech weapons the group had ( _Machina weapons_ ) intrigued the High Entians and they wanted to develop something similar but with High Entian technology.

Lorithia headed the research and development of the arms, and was requesting permission from Kallian to permit the Crown Princess and her friends, who had been training at the palace's test hanger, to test out the prototypes ... without telling them they were using Anti-Mechon type weapons. For there weren't really any Mechons in the vicinity of Eryth Sea and Alcamoth for the tests to be done on ... except for the Crown Princess' half Mechon friend.

* * *

::Alcamoth Imperial Palace - Armament Test Hanger::

* * *

Being able to use weapons of High Entian origin was a dream come true for the boys. Shulk enjoyed the more technical part of watching the High Entian engineers develop and manufacture the weapons. Dunban was fascinated with the sleekness and power his blades had. For Reyn and Riki, not having to worry about destroying anything of massive value while practicing in the hanger.

Today the group receives a surprise from Melia. Hoping to impress everyone, in particular Shulk, Melia had brought in some state of the art prototypes.

"Alcamoth's Arm Manufacturers had requested us to try out these final prototypes and they made each weapon match your personal battle style."

Shulk, Dunban, Reyn and Riki were starry eyed.

Sharla amusingly asks, "Did they mention anything specific about these new weapons?"

" ... No ... Just more power than our current gear."

* * *

For Meyneth though, as she looked at the weapons customized for her, a feeling of dread crawled over her.

* * *

 _(* ... Are these the prototype Anti-Mechon weapons Alvis mentioned about? ...*)_

* * *

"Also I brought in some of High Entia's finest warriors to help us train. They'll use these prototypes too." Melia brings some rather serious looking High Entia warriors in.

* * *

::

The practice spar the group had with the High Entia warriors went without a hitch. All the boys gave a thumbs up for the weapons. Melia was happy to see their satisfaction.

When it was Fiora's turn, Meyneth became worried. Away from the eyes of the group, she had tried just brushing the blade against an old drone of hers, to have it cut the drone cleanly in half. She had to stay as far away as she could from the opponent's blade.

* * *

As the spar began, Meyneth began to wonder if Melia knew these weapons were Anti-Mechon, but that thought went down the drain as the opponent High Entia went ham on her.

Shulk, Dunban, and Reyn's spars ( ** _Riki played dead and had forfeited_** ) were just the sounds of blades clashing but Fiora's spar, light and heat were in the battle too, as Meyneth was defending for her dear life. The group thought otherwise. It was so captivating to the boys!

* * *

::

After a while, defending started to tire Meyneth out, but what could she do? She had to overpower that warrior fast.

With no choice, Meyneth begins charging her own power in the blades while keeping a fair distance away.

"Hey guys? Is it me or is Fiora ... literally running away from the spar?" Sharla suddenly asks the group. She started to notice Fiora was looking very fatigued.

"Really?" The group tries to look more carefully at the battle.

* * *

::

The High Entia warrior had an a high caliber ether gunblade. The gun could fire with massive force and Meyneth could barely dodge the rounds. Also the warrior was constantly using the recoil of the gun to increase the force of blade's swing that made Meyneth notice that her blades were starting to crack.

Sitting far away and not seeing too clearly, the group thought nothing was wrong.

Meyneth pushes the opponent into the air and then increases her distance between the warrior again. If Meyneth had not charged up her power and had extreme reflexes, what happened next would have been the end of her.

* * *

The gunblade suddenly transforms into an enormous target locking sniper rifle and fires.

A massive explosion fills the hanger with smoke. The force of the explosion nearly blew everyone off their seats. Just when it seemed to have settled down, without warning, a monstrous energy wave slices through the smoke at the High Entia warrior.

If the warrior had not drop the gunblade, there would have been pieces of High Entia everywhere in the hanger.

The smoke subsides and all present survey the field. The hanger's ceiling had a gaping hole and an attaching office to the hanger was destroyed as well. The High Entia warrior conceded to defeat and ran off in fright, but where did Fiora go?

* * *

::

Meyneth was tired but she finally did it.

"Fiora, are you okay?"

Meyneth opens her eyes to see the group with her.

* * *

"You need a break. Come on." Reyn proceeds to grab Fiora to carry her out of the hanger. Meyneth refused to be carry but was willing to get support to walk.

Just before Meyneth leaves, Melia receives a brief death glare from her. A small lump grew in her throat.


	45. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

:::

* * *

"Here is water for you, Fiora." Shulk gave his bottle of water to Fiora to see Meyneth down it in one go.

Melia interrupts the conversation by telling the boys that now it was a 4 vs 4 spar and drags them out of the room. However, she sees Shulk look back longingly and in concern for Fiora.

"She'll be fine ... Sharla is with her. So come!"

* * *

::

Meyneth slumped into her seat. She needed quiet time to recover.

"Hey Fiora ... You did awesome!"

Only Sharla's voice echoed throughout the room.

* * *

( _She must be really tired ..._ )

* * *

After a long while, Sharla had to break the silence with something that had bothered her for a while.

"Hey ... Fiora? That voice you mentioned last time ... Have you heard it again as of lately?" Sharla asks after noticing the scrunch Fiora had on her face.

* * *

(* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... *)

* * *

A tired 'No" was Meyneth's reply and then another long silence ensues.

"Fiora ... what happened in that battle?"

Meyneth had enough. She stood up and left the area to go back to her room to rest.

* * *

::Later::

* * *

"Hey! Where did Fiora go to?" Shulk asks, as the rest of the group returns triumphantly back from their spar.

"Guys, there is something very wrong with Fiora. Is there something in the hanger that I don't know about? Melia, what is going on?"

" ... Nothing ... Why do you say that? The Hanger ... is always maintained and inspected. What wrong could there be?"


	46. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

:::

* * *

::The Next Day::

* * *

The group had another training session at the hanger today. This time it was just the group sparring with each other, with up first - Fiora vs Dunban. Except Meyneth was frantically pointing at the blade Dunban was holding. It was the prototype from yesterday.

"Dunban ... please do not use that blade!"

"Why?"

* * *

"Just please!"

"But ... "

"Then I do not wish to spar with you." Meyneth replies crossly.

"Fine. I'll switch."

* * *

"And don't use the Anti-Mechon blades either!" Meyneth begs in panic.

"What?! Fiora, what do you take me for?" Dunban was shocked to hear Fiora say that.

* * *

A tense atmosphere was lingering over the group. Why was Fiora being so uneasy?

Shulk offers, "Look, how about I spar with Fiora?"

He grabs a blade from the training rack and takes Fiora to another spot to train.

* * *

::

"Better now?" Shulk had never seen Fiora that tense before. "Breath and relax. Now better? Just a short little spar. Come on!" Shulk says as he jumps into battle stance.

Melia, Sharla and Riki, while Reyn was trying to comfort Dunban who was moping in the corner after being rejected by Fiora, came over to watch.

Meyneth gets up but aims her blades at Shulk's neck.

" _Not that the Monado itself is any better ... Drop that blade, Heir of the Monado."_

* * *

Shulk was confused. It was just your regular sword but without looking at what he was holding, Shulk lunges at Fiora in attempt to get her pumped up.

Unexpectedly, Shulk's visions came again at a time he didn't really need it. This time all he could see was electricity everywhere and without warning, another bright light engulfs Shulk's vision.


	47. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

:::

* * *

The bright light subsides and Shulk finds himself not in the hanger anymore but on a platform. Above him was the blue sky and strangely enough he could see the Bionis from across the ocean down below him. He turns around to see the back of a person, who then turns around to face him. A person he thought he would never see again.

"You came ..."

It was Fiora, not as a Mechon but as a Homs.

* * *

(*"Shulk ... You don't belong here. Go back."*) Fiora says firmly with her voice suddenly becoming a little different than normal.

Shulk reaches out to her, only to run right through her crashing into the floor.

Sitting back up, Shulk then sees Fiora approaches and kneels down to him.

(*"Shulk ... It is nice to see you ... We'll meet again ... but please you have to go back ... to save her ..."*) She then gently touches his cheek and gives him a sad smile.

All the sudden a white light envelopes the area again, and his surroundings, including Fiora, disappears.

* * *

Shulk tries helplessly to reach for the now vanished Fiora to only return back to reality. What Shulk saw next made him lose his mind. He slowly recovers from the vision to first see sparks of electricity and then the gentle touch on his cheek fall away.

Shulk desperately didn't want to believe what he just saw. Fiora was in a crumpled heap on the floor with the blade he was using yesterday, the High Entian prototype that he was holding just moments ago, through her.

* * *

 _In another part of the hanger, a devious smile proclaims the test a success._


	48. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

:::

* * *

::Alcamoth Imperial Palace - Research and Development Department::

* * *

Melia had brought the prototypes back to Lorithia with a miserable expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" Lorithia snickered. "Didn't get the boy?"

Shulk told Melia to do something "crazy", and she did ... only to now realize that she did something not in one's right frame of mind to do ... that she hurt a friend just for her own selfish want. Lorithia had approached Melia about the prototypes and told her that those were Anti-Mechon weapons. However, she also knew about the attraction Melia had to Shulk and used it on her.

Melia knew she had to right this wrong.

"Lorithia, you got your test results ... but as the Crown Princess of Alcamoth ... I do not approve of the production of these weapons. If you do, consider your title revoked." Melia slams the weapons down and then walks out.

* * *

" _ **What**_?!"

* * *

::Alcamoth Imperial Castle - Grand Hall::

* * *

Melia headed towards the infirmary when she gets stopped by Dunban, who was just returning from her destination.

"Melia ... Can I ask you something? Sharla told me something ... ... ... Did you know those prototypes were Anti-Mechon weapons?"

To be caught so soon, Melia was at a lost at what to say, so she fessed up.

* * *

" ... ... ... ... Yes, I did."

"Then WHY-"

" **How is Fiora?** "

* * *

The intensity of Melia's voice was startled Dunban.

" ... ... ... The blade apparently missed the vital mechanisms of the Mechon body so she's okay. If she was a Homs, it would have been fatal. The Machina repaired those parts with High Entian help ... but Shulk is still in a literal wreck. He passed out in tears next to her ... So we all left the room. But ..."

"But what?"

* * *

"They discovered a mind control device in her nervous system. The blade had damaged a portion of the device but ... it is way too deep into her body and nervous system to be removed. So I guess ... "

Melia was wincing in preparing for the worst.

"I'll forgive you on the Anti-Mechon weapons part."

* * *

A feeling of relief came over Melia. This was the first time in her life that she remembered that she truly wished for forgiveness.

"... ... ... But what about Shulk, Melia?"

A miserable look came over Melia. After mustering up courage, she admitted her feelings of Shulk to Dunban and apologized.

"That took a lot of courage to say ... Melia."

"I'm ... sorry ..."

* * *

"Well ... were you planning to go visit them? Come on you should go see them too ... Although I do have to say one thing, Melia. I'll let you off about the Anti-Mechon weapons but I can't let you have Shulk."

Melia did not know what to say to that.

"He is for Fiora only. You can try, but be rest assured that *cough*it-won't-end-well*cough*. Got it?"

* * *

::Alcamoth Imperial Palace - Infirmary::

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness, Meyneth was still groggy. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed by the Heir. There was a strange uncomfortable feeling in her left shoulder bothering her. Looking around, she wondered where was she now.

White.

There was white all around her, and then as her vision cleared up. She saw that she was in the palace's infirmary and the Heir-

 _ **The Heir?!**_

Meyneth shuffles back in panic, causing Shulk to wake up.

To see Fiora awake, Shulk was relieved but he saw that look of panic in her eyes. He felt guilt and no matter what he did, no matter how hard his friends tried to comfort him, that guilt was there reminding him the truth - that he was the one that nearly killed Fiora this time.

* * *

::

To Dunban and Melia's shock, they arrive into the room to see Fiora aiming her blade at Shulk. Even the wall behind Shulk had some holes in it.

Dunban tries to calm Meyneth down. "Fiora, now calm down! I know you love your weapons, but put that down!"

Meyneth gave the three a very cold death glare.

"There is something that's getting aggravated ... It just wants to boil up ... and end you all three right now. "

Everyone saw that they were losing Fiora's trust and that she was building a murderous aura.

* * *

Shulk was terrified. How could he get through to Fiora? But first he had to disarm her.

He aims for Fiora's left shoulder causing Meyneth a jolt of pain. This was enough for Shulk to grab the blade out of Fiora's hands and bring her to his hold.

Being this shockingly close to the Heir was so unexpected for Meyneth.

* * *

"Listen Fiora! I am SORRY for hurting you. You don't have to forgive me but please hear my plea ... I don't know what happened at that moment. You always looked so sad. I just wanted you happy again, but ... you know those visions I have? One just suddenly started up. All I could see were electric bolts. I didn't know I was still moving. And then Melia, Sharla, Riki, Reyn and Dunban told me a weird man materialized behind me and directed my aim at you."

It was only then that Meyneth finally remembered what had happened.

* * *

When Shulk experienced visions outside of battle, he was always frozen for a moment. This spar was very casual in nature, so his vision caused him to be frozen for a moment as well. However, this time Zanza had materialized out of Shulk and took the opportunity to make Shulk strike Fiora. Meyneth was quite surprised to see Zanza materialize that the shock she experienced was the reason why she got struck down.

"But then I saw 'you'."

* * *

(*?*)

* * *

"As a Homs."

* * *

(*? ? ? ? ? ?*)

* * *

Meyneth, Melia and Dunban look at Shulk in confusion.

"You told me I had to save you ... even though I had just hurt you. You knew about it ... but you weren't mad at me. I don't know ... Do I really deserve your kindness for doing something so stupid? ... I'm sorry. Please forgive me. SOB."

* * *

Tears dripped down Shulk's face. The sincerity of his words softened Meyneth's anger. Maybe she could forgive him but Zanza was to be blamed for sure this time. Why did he materialize? And that High Entia Princess ... Meyneth had to figure out what to do with her. Also looking at the still sleeping heart of her host, Meyneth wondered ...

* * *

 _(*Did Fiora wake up?*)_


	49. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

:::

* * *

(*Fiora ... Are you awake?*)

Meyneth quietly watched the sleeping heart of her host. What did Shulk see?

* * *

(*Ever since Colony 9, you've been strangely quiet ... I never got even the faintest response out of you. Yet now, Shulk said he saw you ... Can you hear me?*)

There was only silence.

* * *

(* ... Your friends just won't give up on you ... and neither will I. Traveling with everyone has been an amazing adventure so far ... even though all sorts of crazy things have happened ... but thanks to you, it was all a lot of fun ...

Thank you, Fiora ... I've been wanting to tell you that. Waiting for you to wake up ... ... ... but why are you still sleeping? ... ... ... ... *)

This was really hurting her head, but there had to be a reason why Shulk saw such a vision. Something that didn't need to adhere to rationality ... somewhere that was not real ... somewhere where Fiora could be conscious in ... somewhere with no limits ... The only thing she could think of was potential of a living being's mind ... and the only place anything could happen ... would be in a dream ...

Meyneth turns back to Fiora, (*... Are ... you dreaming?*)

* * *

A faint smile appeared.

(* ... I see.*) Meyneth then realizes something. (*Did you borrow the power of the Monado?*)

The smile grew a smidge larger.

(*! ... Let me guess now ... You saw what was going on, but because you're asleep and I/you were ... impaled ... that you used the potential of your dream and borrowed the Monado's power to get through to Shulk?*)

(*Yes ... ... ... ZZZ*)

To hear that was amazing. Meyneth hadn't expected the sleeping Fiora to be this keenly aware of what was happening even though she had been out of commission for so long.

* * *

(*Thank you ... for being there for him ... to comfort him ... or _**else**_ he would have really overreacted.*)

(*Yeah ... he ... ... would've ... ZZZ*)

* * *

(*... ... ... ... Do you want to do it again?*)

(*Hmm? ... ZZZ*)

(*Let them into your dream, because in the world of sleep ... you're awake. I know that for sure ... I'm sure that you want to see everyone, right? And ... I should apologize as well that I got you hurt ... I'm sorry.)

* * *

 _*A.N: I don't even know if this is making any sense ... Sorry, if it doesn't.*_


	50. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

:::

* * *

::Alcamoth (Imperial Villa)::

* * *

Tonight was a Eryth Sea Shooting Star night again. The group decided to spend the evening at Melia's villa together watching the stars.

"The stars ... They're beautiful, aren't they? Knowing that they're the same stars I see back home ... It makes me feel at peace," remarked Sharla.

All agreed.

"Amazing to think that people of old looked up at the same sky as us."

* * *

(*?!*)

* * *

Meyneth was startled to hear such a statement ... which made her realize how old she was herself.

* * *

 _(*Very old ... orz*)  
_

* * *

"Hey Fiora!"

Regaining her composure, Meyneth cautiously asks what was wrong.

"You've been quiet. Don't you worry yourself. If there is something on your mind. Tell us. We're girls. We can relate", replied Sharla, who was trying to mend the relationship between Fiora and the group.

* * *

As much as Meyneth wanted to, she knew she shouldn't but out of courtesy she thanked them for offering.

Melia was not convinced. " ... You're not comfortable in confiding with us are you? What can we do ... to make amends?"

So ... the princess does know ... but Meyneth decided this was not the time to pursue it. She had a promise to keep.

* * *

::

Everyone was enjoying the show but something strange started to happen. The rate the shooting stars were falling at was increasing at an alarming rate, to the point that the whole area was filled with the light of the shooting stars. All tried to brace for cover when it suddenly stopped.

Wondering what had happened, all open their eyes to see their surroundings had changed. They were no longer at the Imperial Villa but in a field in broad daylight. The landscape was a little different than what they had seen before. Above them were immense amounts of land ridges. Nearby was a river with a small bridge. There was a sign post next to the bridge but nothing was written on it.

"Where are we?"

Sharla tried to retrieve the group map to only find that none of their bags were with them but then they saw her ...

* * *

::

Shulk was determined to find the Homs Fiora, but at almost every turn she had managed to disappear. The group had gone through wheat fields, deserted towns, and caves with no clue where she had went.

"You all saw her right? It's not my imagination!"

"Yes Shulk ... but isn't Fiora a Mechon right now? Not a Homs?"

"If we split apart we can cover more ground!" Shulk was very anxious.

Dunban disagreed. "We shouldn't split apart. We have no idea where we are, and it could be an apparition."

"FRIENDS LOOK! Is that how Fiora looks like?"

* * *

::

Fiora was at the bridge they were at earlier. She was looking at the expansive horizon before them. A breeze was blowing through the air.

(*" ... The breeze feels so good ... ... ... Do you like it?"*)

The group looks to see Fiora's gentle gaze upon them

What happened next was very rather expected of Shulk.

* * *

He embraces Fiora with such force that they both topple over into the river. She had a physical presence this time! He had no idea what to say to the dearest blessing he had lost. Only tears of joy could be seen. However, Fiora had a sad expression.

Finally she said: (*"I long to feel the wind and see the summer sky. I want to spend the days with you. But Shulk and everyone, ... you are only seeing fragment of my heart. My heart is asleep so I can't be with you ... I see new faces and familiar faces. I'm here on borrowed time so I'll be quick.

Dunban, eat your veggies.

Reyn, don't fight.

Be nice to each other.

And Sharla ... Melia ... Riki ... thank you for watching over these silly boys for me ...

Shulk ... even though this is only a small part of my heart, it was very nice to see you again."*)

* * *

"Fiora ... ... ... what do you mean "borrowed time" and your heart "asleep"? Where are you?"

Shulk's intense gaze was hard to take in, but she then points to where his heart was.

(*"Here ... We'll meet again ... I'll come back ... I'll explain ... only if you wish for it."*)

With that, Fiora gives Shulk a small peck on the cheek but then suddenly remembers something.

* * *

(*"Oh. About 'her' ... I hope you all have been able to become friends with 'her'. 'She' has been alone for so long. If you can do that, I thank you for it."*) Fiora hugs Shulk one more time and then disappears.

Her sign of endearment surprised everyone. Shulk was happy but sad to see her vanish on him again. Their surroundings changes and the group finds themselves back at the Villa.

"I presume you all had a nice nap?"

The group realized that they had fallen asleep in the middle of the Villa garden. It was the next morning already, and they found themselves with blankets that Meyneth apparently brought for them. However, they saw that she was not in a very happy mood.

* * *

( _Fiora ... if you meant the Mechon "you", she has a TEENY bit of a trust issue with us right now ..._ )

::

 _A/N: The "dream" area is suppose to be Bionis' Shoulder._


	51. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

:::

* * *

Tension was in the air. Fiora's expression of displeasure made all worry. What was wrong now?

* * *

::

As Dream Fiora was keeping the group busy, Meyneth decided that it was the time to understand what was the intention of the High Entian princess.

To only find out through reading her heart that it was because of not-so-innocent-anymore first love. The state of Melia's emotional well being was concerning to Meyneth, especially with the front that Melia had always put on.

* * *

( _How am I to apologize to her?_

 _How do I apologize to him?_

 _How do I apologize to everyone?_

 _His love and kindness for her makes me feel so warm, but I know ... that love and kindness doesn't exist when he's with me._ )

* * *

She then reads through Shulk's heart to see that what he said was true. Fortunately for Meyneth, Zanza was snoring away as well, so she didn't get caught.

* * *

::

As the group slept through the night, Meyneth thought long and hard. Her powers allowed her to do whatever she pleased - to create, to fix and to destroy. But there was something her powers could never fix.

Meyneth had not entered the dream like the others did, but because their hearts were connected, she could see Fiora's dream and had heard what Fiora had told the group about her. She wasn't alone! She had the Machina and now the group. Not alone ... ... ... ... ... but there was a feeling of loneliness.

Now though, lonely AND alone could happen if she decided to let her anger get the best of her in this now delicate situation. Her powers could never fix a broken friendship.

* * *

::

Reyn takes the liberty to answer Meyneth's question.

"Why didn't you wake us up? I didn't think we would sleep through the Shooting Star show. It was ... an unusual nap. It didn't feel like we were napping ... "

"This is a lovely home. Something about it seems ... sad. Lonely, almost. However, with you all here together with Melia, this place had livened up. To keep this atmosphere, I felt it would have been better to let you all sleep." Meyneth replies as she tries to make up some legitimate excuse.

Melia didn't expect Fiora to be that considerate and insightful. "You think so too? This place has always had a lonely feel to it ..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything that would upset you."

"You did nothing of the sort. The truth is, my mother passed away some time ago. It's probably because of that ... But most importantly, I'm so glad you're opening up to us!"

* * *

(* _How is this related to opening up_?*)

* * *

"Your brother told me. Your parents died when you were young as well. He said the same thing as you about here. Your home was full of memories, but so empty, even as of lately. Not everyone has had that kind of experience. Even though you don't remember, I feel somewhere deep in you because of that, you were able to recognize the feel of this place. So we have more in common than you might think", said Melia with a wink.

" ... Perhaps ... "

* * *

(* _This girl is purely confusing ..._ *)

* * *

Looking around once more, Meyneth expressed her wish that Melia would always continue looking after this place.

"And I'd love for you all to visit again. I'm glad it's made such an impression on you. I'm glad we can be so open with one another, Fiora."

Meyneth turned her attention to Melia. "... But we only just met after Galahad ..."

* * *

::

 _"Oh ... So you don't value the time we've spent together? I know I do. It's meant so much to me. ... ..._

 _I am sorry for bringing the Anti-Mechon weapons. You don't have to forgive but yes-"_

::

* * *

Melia bows in apology and shame to have Meyneth give a big sigh. Bracing for the worst, the group was unprepared to hear what Meyneth would say.

* * *

::

 _" ... Any ill will ... I pray that it is gone now. If not, I believe we will work it out. ... If it weren't for the High Entia, the Machina probably wouldn't have been able to ... fix 'me' ... especially with their lack of resources. Please let it pass and carry on."_

::

* * *

Tears fell.

* * *

 _"Fiora ... you truly am a forgiving person ... Thank you."_

* * *

Melia and Shulk were touched to hear these kind words, and that they were surprised to be let off this easily by Fiora.

Both did feel rather ashamed still, but that heavy heart feeling was finally gone.

* * *

"However, please permit me to do one thing."

Meyneth proceeds to give the two a "friendly" **_SMACK_** on the head.

The tension finally disappears and all gave a good laugh. Inside though, Meyneth hoped:

* * *

(* _... That ... you'll be just as forgiving ... or even more, when I finally have to tell you all the truth ..._ *)


	52. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

:::

* * *

::Valak Mountain::

* * *

For anyone visiting the Valak Mountains, the amazing sight of the night sky is something one would never forget. However, not everyone can handle the cold weather.

* * *

::Valak Mountain (Sealed Tower)::

* * *

"Dundun! Riki not wike here! Riki go brrrr insie and outsie! Riki instinct tell him ... Riki has cwold. ACHOO! Riki going to die! SNIFFLE" Riki then proceeds to dramatically flop down in front Dunban shivering.

Melia was first at the scene. "Oh no! Are you all right, Riki? You are looking a bit under the weather."

Dunban wasn't buying Riki's act. "You're not going to die, Riki. I'll bring Sharla and have her take a look at you."

* * *

::

Unfortunately, Sharla confirms that Riki did indeed have a cold. Unable to continue, the group camps out at the tower.

"Riki want blobby smoup."

Dunban embarrassed for doubting Riki kept him company, but "smoup"?

"I can't say that I've heard of it. What is it exactly?"

* * *

"When Riki have cold, Oka make special smoup. She add fifty vitemins to smoup and it look like big blob!

"I see. A soup. Sounds ... delicious, Riki. A healthy, nutrient-rich soup is a very good idea. Fiora used to make me soup whenever I had a cold as well. I'd eat it all up and be right as rain in no time."

* * *

"Riki want eat Fiowa's smoup! Riki want to try Hom Hom special smoup for shick people! FIOWA!

Dunban immediately quiets Riki down. "It's not anything special, Riki. It's very plain, in fact. It has no taste, no color. Eating it when you have no appetite feels like a punishment."

"That sound like blobby smoup! It helps you get better from cwold, but taste like Nopon nightmare! And Oka get angwry SNIFFLE when Riki not eat it all up. Ugh ... Fiowa? What's that?"

* * *

"Here. This will help."

"Veg smoup!" Riki cries in delight and proceeds to slurp it down.

Dunban was surprised. They had only just set up camp and Fiora had cooked up hot food already?

"Thank you, Fiowa! Riki die happy Nopon!" Riki faints after finishing the food. ~ (✖ω✖)

* * *

 _Meyneth and Dunban: (?!) "Riki! Riki, are you all right?!" "Stay with us! Rikiiii!"_

 _::_

 _A little while later ..._

 _Sharla: "He's going to be fine. Just fainted out of exhaustion and being sick. He just needs to rest now after being fed. So don't worry."_

 _Meyneth and Dunban: "That's a relief to know ..." ( =~=_ ')


	53. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

:::

* * *

::Makna Forest - Grand Makna Falls (Night)::

* * *

"Em ... How did we get separated? And how in the world did we land back in Makna?"

The group was just moments earlier at Valak Mountains' Three Sage Summit. They had come upon a strange door with three holes in it. Not following the story of having to find the hidden treasures of the Giants and any logic, Riki stuffs three pollen cakes that he had into the holes and the door opens. Only to then face an Invited Slobos.

With no time to react and no apparent reason, the group gets blasted off of Valak to Makna. The boys were nowhere to be found and the girls somehow landed on an isolated island near the Great Makna Falls.

* * *

::

"It's getting dark ... getting back on mainland will take ages ... it's raining cats and dogs ... and I AM drenched!" Sharla was very bummed out.

Suddenly, the rain stops. Melia and Sharla looks up to see a makeshift tent covering them.

* * *

"I can hold it and keep watch. You two go to sleep." Meyneth had found some rather large foliage on the island for the two.

"Are you sure? You won't ... rust, will you?" Melia was relieved to see shelter but along with Sharla was worried for Fiora. Ever since Alcamoth, Fiora had been looking very fatigued.

The nerve damage to Fiora's Homs side from the Face Unit mind control device had started to numb her sensory perceptions, in particular the sense of touch. Meyneth was warned that it would happen and since the Mechon body didn't have sensory receptors to substitute for the Homs side, she would lose her ability to feel. The group knew of it as well and had been watching over her ever more so.

Meyneth could try to remove the unit by herself but it was a lot to risk at the moment. All she could do for now was to suppress the unit from starting up and going haywire.

" ... Go to sleep, it's late."

* * *

::

The next morning, Sharla wakes up refreshed and starts stretching. She sees that it was still raining but realized that she was dry.

"AKKKKKKKKKK!"

"What's wrong?!" Meyneth was startled to hear Sharla's sudden cry.

"Oh ... ... ... right. Sorry Fiora. Having your helmet headgear on gave me a fright." Sharla looked up to see what was sheltering her but the first thing she saw was Fiora with her Mechon helmet mask on.

(!) "My ... apologies." Meyneth then reaches for the back of the headgear.

* * *

" ... No, sorry. Keep it on. I should have realized it. You had to protect yourself from the rain too. Are you ok? You're still soaking. Also where is Melia? "

Sharla's attention gets directed upwards. She finally realizes that Nemesis was brought in and was being used as a cover for Sharla and Melia, who was sleeping in it.

* * *

"Is she ... sleeping in your seat? You usually need it, don't you?"

A half covered smile replies, "It's alright ... She needed it."

Sharla was impressed and started to have a change of heart regarding Fiora.

* * *

 _(You're so selfless to us. Even if you don't remember and have changed, I see now why the three boys love you so much.)_

* * *

"Sharla?"  
"Sorry Fiora. What had happened?"  
"You were sleeping poorly ... and it was affecting her. Especially since you were rolling all over the place."

* * *

::Last Night::

* * *

"Grumble ... Gadolt ... please ... "

* * *

 **ROLL! ROLL! ROLLLLLLLLLL! _Roll_! SQUISH! ... [ ಠ _ ಠ ]  
**

* * *

Melia had enough of Sharla's rolling that she woke up, to only see Fiora with her headgear on.

"A-MMPH!"

Meyneth muffled her scream and apologized for scaring her.

"Sorry, I understand. Thank you Fiora for holding this up for us."

* * *

 **FOOM!**

* * *

"There you are."

At that moment, Nemesis appears from the raining sky and floats down to the three.

"Sorry it took a little time to find her after being blown off the mountain, but this is the only thing I can offer as a proper cover than the makeshift tent ... especially with Sharla sleeping like that ... "

Nemesis walked over to shade the sleeping Sharla. Melia was amused to hear Fiora address the machine as an individual.

* * *

"By the way, not that you probably want to but if you do, the seat is heated."

Heated seat? Melia hadn't had a luxury like this in quite a while. Just when she was about to accept the offer, Melia then remember that she should be a prim and proper lady:

"What about you? It's your spot ... "

Nemesis kneels down and Melia took the hint.

The sound of the rain falling on Nemesis eventually makes Melia finally fall sound asleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

::Present::

* * *

Sharla was red in embarrassment

"I better apologize ... " Sharla didn't realize she was this stressed out.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Melia!"

Melia wakes up to be greeted by Sharla and Fiora.

"Did you sleep alright?" Meyneth asks in concern.

"Yes, thanks again for Nemesis. It is surprisingly comfortable-"

* * *

"Melia, sorry. I didn't know I kept you up. Please forgive me." Sharla was just embarrassed.

Melia takes a quick look, "At least your complexion is much better now. Last night you were ... how should I say it? ..."

* * *

 _ **Heartbroken**_.

* * *

"What were you dreaming about? Besides the fact that it was clearly about Gadolt ..."

* * *

( ** _Ultra Embarrassment_!** )

* * *

"HEY! YOU ARE HERE! WE FOUND YOU!"

The three turn to see the boys coming up from the shore.

"Riki worry about friends. Riki glad to see everyone together again."

The guys were relieved.

* * *

"How did you find us?"

"We saw Nemesis flying over last night and went in the general direction," explains Dunban.

Shulk walks pass the two girls for Fiora.

* * *

"Fiora, you don't look well." He opens her headgear and puts his hand on her forehead. "It's cold ... can you feel the cold?"

Meyneth took a very long pause and then shook her head no. Ever since last night, she couldn't even feel the water droplets, let alone the coldness. Everyone feared for the worst.

* * *

"We better go get you checked up. Everyone, we'll be heading to the Hidden Machina Village now. That place on Valak will have to wait ... I'm glad we're all back together again." Shulk smiles in relief.


	54. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

:::

* * *

::Hidden Machina Village::

* * *

"Welcome back, young friends."

Miqol and Linada were waiting for the group to get back to the Hidden Machina Village.

"Now ... while we attend to the little lady for her check-up. There are many quests and requests from our friends here. Have fun!" The group minus Meyneth proceeds to get thrown out the door.

"Hey ... be gentle, Miqol." Meyneth looked at him disapprovingly.

* * *

::

"Wow, that was brutal." Reyn's back was sore. Who knew a senior would have that much pitching power. "Oi! How old is that old Machina anyways?"

"6000", replies Riki in a very monotone voice.

Everyone was shocked to hear such a number.

Riki continues, "Riki gossiping with Linada. Linada would not tell Riki age."

* * *

 _How could Riki ask such a question! A lady's age? Unless she says it herself - **Off Limits!**_

* * *

"So Linada tell Riki Miqol at least 6000 years old. Miqol even see battle of Bionis and Mechonis!"

"Really? That's even longer than the lifespan of a High Entia!" Melia was amazed.

Reyn was surprised as well. "That's old! I bet there's nothing living as old as he is."

* * *

::

AHCHOO!

That was strange. Meyneth knew Fiora didn't have a cold and it wasn't allergy season. What was going on?

* * *

"Lady Meyneth ... Are you okay? Anyways your host, compared to when she first came in, is much better now. But with that nerve damage from Alcamoth ... Do you have to go to Agniratha now, Lady Meyneth?"

Miqol sees her looking out the window at the group, who was still loitering around in the village.

"LADY Meyneth?!"

* * *

"Yes ? ? ?" Miqol's sudden yell startled Meyneth.

" ... Lady Meyneth, please just rest ... you don't look well."

"I ... guess you're right. Sorry."

* * *

Excusing themselves out, the two Machina come upon Villager Machinas who were waiting outside hoping to know if their mistress was doing okay.

One young Machina who had been following along Miqol and Linada asks: "Uh, this might be a bit awkward to ask, but ... I've been noticing Lady Meyneth kind of just zone out sometimes. Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing too severe right now, but it seems like things are starting to get unstable with the host's Homs side since that mind control unit got damaged ... That it seems like it's affecting Lady Meyneth too ... The little lady has truly lost the ability to feel ... ... How are we going to break this to the group? With her ability to feel gone, who knows how widespread is the damage to Lady Meyneth's host's body is now. I hope it's not out of control ... But it seems like they really need to go to Agniratha soon ..."

* * *

::

Later that night, the group returns back to the village for dinner. Miqol breaks the news to them about Fiora's condition. To everyone's surprised, Meyneth accepted that fact.

"But ..."

" ... What do you all want for dessert?" Food made everyone forget their worry quite immediately. Meyneth just didn't want them to worry.

* * *

::

For dessert, the girls were busily making goodies for not only the group but also their Machina friends. On the sidelines, Shulk was happily watching the three cook away. All were still concerned with Fiora but for now she was okay. They'll work it out once the time comes.

Meanwhile, Sharla decides to try to sweet talk Shulk for Melia by saying the dessert was for him. Emphasizing the love and effort she put in to make it. To her surprise, Dunban intercedes, "But it was Fiora who taught her how to make it!"

* * *

(〝▼皿▼）メ (▼皿▼#)

 _(Sparks of anime-type anger flew between Sharla and Dunban_.)

* * *

 _ **STUFF!**_

* * *

?!(O.O) (O.O)?!

* * *

Melia and Reyn forced the dessert into the two fuming adults' mouths, which shut them up quite quickly.

Riki lectures the two: "Melly and Fiora made lots for everyone. Friends don't FIGHT! GOBBLE!"

* * *

::Hidden Machina Village (Ether Light)::

* * *

"Alright Sharla, WHAT were you trying to do?" Taking this outside, Dunban was QUITE cross with Sharla trying to woo Shulk away from Fiora.

Sharla didn't expect Dunban would confront her so suddenly. "Don't get me wrong. I don't want to meddle. I'm just ... an onlooker. I don't really mind which one of the two gets the guy."

" The two? ... What is that suppose to mean?" Dunban was getting very suspicious.

* * *

"I know that Fiora is a big deal to the boy, so don't worry. Lately that's been clear as can be. Shulk looks out for everyone like the good guy he is. But he's definitely changed since she joined us. It's subtle, but he's stronger now. I think it's because he knows he has to protect her from now on ... Even if she doesn't have any memories."

"It would be disappointing for Shulk to stop being Shulk. So?"

"There are some people in our group who see him differently. I was hoping to help that one ..."

" ... Why would he pick Melia over Fiora?"

* * *

Eep! Sharla was shocked to find out Dunban knew.

"I'd ... ... ... be happy to see either of them get together with Shulk, but I want you to remember something, Dunban. Even with her condition, Fiora doesn't need our pity or anything. I do care about your sister a lot, and I do worry about her. About her being a Mechon and ... how things are going with Shulk. However, if she is not accepting him anymore, then you shouldn't force her! Besides ... you do know perfectly well that this personality we have been calling 'Fiora' is not your true sister. You are literally forcing this poor soul to accept your fantasy!"

That hit hard.

"But ... what about Shulk? He deeply regrets that he couldn't stop this happening to her. But you see it! His feelings for her are still clear as day."

Sharla had to admit that fact, but what she had said bothered Dunban greatly.


	55. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

:::

* * *

::Hidden Machina Village (Junks)::

* * *

"Hey, Fiora! Can a big brother ask his little sister a question?"

" ... ... I'll try." Meyneth was surprised with Dunban's sudden appearance.

Dunban wanted to know if Fiora was feeling better. "Since you had that check-up you haven't said a word about it."

" ... Thank you for your concern, but it's not your issue."

* * *

Dunban disagreed, "It is. We are of the same kin, Fiora. You're like me. You'll put up with anything and keep silent, which I see hasn't changed. We all know you lost your ability to feel. Please be honest with me."

Meyneth appreciated his concern, but there was something about Dunban that constantly bothered her. Every time she had a "brother and sister" talk it always seem to go in one specific direction.

* * *

" ... ... I'm all right at the moment. But ..."

"But?"

... I can't stand it if you're all worrying about me. Half of this fiasco is my fault ...

* * *

(* _Like quite literally_.*)

* * *

Dunban understood Meyneth meant about worrying. When he came back from the Battle of Sword Valley, he felt helpless for always having to depend on others.

"You were out?"

"Right ... You don't remember. Sometimes I feel like you've returned, but maybe I'm just hallucinating ... You knew better than anyone what state I was in."

* * *

Seeing Dunban and the others constantly noticing Fiora's quirks made Meyneth feel bad for putting everyone in the dark about her.

"Dunban ... ... ... ... ... I'll explain one day, but please wait until then ... ... I'm not good with words, but I am glad you still watch and care for ... 'me'."

"Of course I'm looking out for you! If I failed in my brotherly duties, I wouldn't be much of a big brother!"

* * *

Dunban was sure an interesting older brother. It felt okay to talk to him like this.

"You're not okay talking to Shulk about matters like these? I suppose I can see why, but ... if you pluck up the courage and talk to him, I know he'll be OK. He's Shulk. He's generally quite predictable."

* * *

From Fiora's memories, Meyneth saw the warmth and love of this family of two and their two friends, but as a third party, there was a something strange. Yes, Meyneth saw the attraction between Shulk and Fiora but there was a guiding force who seemed very intent on keeping them together while Meyneth had been trying to keep her distance away from Shulk. Over the course of this journey, Meyneth had noticed that Dunban was that force ... and he seemed to have a very strange obsession about it too.

She had to get him off her back about the FioraxShulk relationship, but this was Fiora's brother. How was she even suppose to do so?

" ... What is your opinion about him anyways?"

* * *

 _"*cough*Husbando-material*cough*"_

(〝▼皿▼） ...

(╯･｀Д´･）╯︵/(｡□ ｡ \\) **CHUCK!**

* * *

"Ow ... I'm willing to be your personal punching bag, but whatever was that **FOR**?"

So even the violent Fiora way didn't work ... Meyneth was at a lost. Dunban was a force to be reckoned with ... Is this how an obsessive doting older brother is like?

* * *

::

"Man ... that hurt. You're free to dish it out on me, since we're family ... but Fiora ... have I been too hard on you?"

" ... What do you mean?"

" ... Some of our friends feel like I'm pressuring you to be my sister. That I didn't want to accept reality ... Redundant question but do you remember anything about being ... whatever you were? So at least I know you did use to 'walk on the ground' as your own being."

Of course Meyneth knew, but in order to keep this act up, for 10 mins she "tried" to dig through her memories, but the "effort" it took made Dunban to tell her to stop.

* * *

"You are blank ... even till now. I'm sorry. With you losing your sensory perception, you are more Mechon than Homs now. It pains me to see you like this ... yet I should be grateful that your life was saved by the Machina and Mechon ..." Seeing Dunban so disheartened was sad.

"If anything goes wrong, tell me right away. But enough of this soppy chit-chat. You need to get your energy up and your confidence back. Now, let's go and find our friends." Dunban immediately lightens up with a half beaten up smile.

" ... I do have a lot to say ... but until then ... Thanks Dunban!"

* * *

( _You honestly seemed like you had come back for a little moment ..._ )


	56. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

:::

* * *

::Fallen Arm (Beach)::

* * *

As it was getting dark, it was time to sleep. However, Shulk was nowhere to be seen. Meyneth goes off to find him pacing back and forth on the beach.

"... Are you okay? Can I help with anything?"

He stops right in front of her and replies affirmatively, "Absolutely. Or ... Never mind. It's fine ..." and walks off again.

* * *

"Are you sure? Just ask if you need to."

Shulk was feeling iffy though. "You sure you won't mind? If I tell you, I know you'll get angry."

Fiora's temper got the best of Meyneth, as of lately, and as much as she wanted to fix her reputation, it was a lost cause and Meyneth gave up. "Maybe, maybe not ... But you'll have to ask to find out. So... what's it to be?"

* * *

With a deep breath, he replies, "Just please don't get mad. We talked about this before, you need to rest. I know you got the okay for us to go to the Mechonis, but your body is barely hanging on, let us do the fighting."

She understood his concern but Meyneth wanted to help. " ... Heir to the Monado ... it is my choice to stand by everyone."

* * *

Shulk couldn't believe her, why couldn't she understand? "I don't care about that! ... What about us? I want to be with you, my one and only Fiora."

He proceeds to then corner Fiora, which caused Meyneth to wince.

* * *

 _(*What was he doing?*)_

* * *

"It's all right. Don't worry."

Shulk's kind voice made Meyneth look up to see him watching her with intense fervor.

Due to Fiora's feelings, Meyneth turns bright red. Even though Shulk's love and devotion was for Fiora, Meyneth was just as overwhelmed by emotion. Her heart was racing. Meyneth felt so conflicted ... yet wanting so much comfort.

* * *

" ... _Shulk ... ... ... Thank you._ "

* * *

"Hearing you say that makes me happy inside. But ... maybe once upon there was you and 'I' ... but that 'I' is not 'me'. I'm sure your Fiora is waiting for you."

For the first time since Galahad, Fiora had finally said his name! Shulk was ecstatic. He points to her heart saying, "She is right here. I truly believe ... that you're her. So I promise I'll never leave you. So you have to promise me that you'll never forget it.

* * *

"... No ... ... ... I don't want you to make that promise."

Her response surprised Shulk.

"Fiora! I'm being honest-"

* * *

Meyneth shook her head and gives him a sad smile.

* * *

::

" Shulk ... ... ... ... I want you to promise me ... That you'll remember me ... "

(* _Once I'm not here anymore._ *)

::


	57. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

:::

* * *

::Hidden Machina Village (Central Square)::

* * *

Today was finally the day for the group to head to the Mechonis. Miqol and Linada came to send them off. However, the group didn't expect Villager Machinas to come send them off too. Many Machinas gave the group short farewells and well wishes but were rather long with Fiora. The rest of the group did notice that fact but didn't think much of it.

* * *

::

For Sharla, a peculiar Granny Machina comes up to see her.

"Young Homs ... With your friends, _please_ knock some sense into that boy Egil. You can do it. You're truly fortunate to have Lady Meyneth's blessing upon you all for this trip. Please take care."

* * *

 _Meyneth? ...  
_

* * *

"Granny? May I ask? Meyneth ... Who is she? I've heard that name used often in our conversations with everyone here, but ... "

Not just Sharla, but the rest of group was curious as well. Whoever Meyneth was, they had noticed the Machina held her in high regards. This Granny took it to another level.

* * *

 _"Meyneth?_

 _ **Shock**! **Σ(゜ロ゜;)**_

 _ **EXCUSE ME!** It's ' **Lady** ' Meyneth! _

_Lady Meyneth is the Grand Mistress of all Machina! How could you **not** know her? _

**_(Absolute Sadness .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．)_**

 _Especially when she's-"_

* * *

(꒪∆꒪;)

Meyneth was internally panicking. This Granny Machina was a precious friend ...

* * *

 _Who loved to gossip ...  
_

* * *

True, the Villagers were forbidden to tell the group where Meyneth was, but Granny here ... always made herself a special case.

Pausing her conversation with the Machina she was talking to, who totally understood the situation, Meyneth sent a very LOUD telepathic order to the granny not to say anything about her current identity and location.

* * *

 _(*Really? Darling Mey, they should know that they have been graced with your presence all this time.*)_

 _(*Thisisnottheappropriatetimetoletthemknow!*)_

 _(* ... Well, if you say **SO**.*)_

* * *

"She's what, Granny?" Sharla was curious why the Granny suddenly stopped to only then receive the warmest smile Sharla had ever seen.

"She's a precious friend ... Please ... for all of us here ... ... ... Please promise that you will all come home together ... with _her_. Alright?"

* * *

While the group was confused with this strange request, it broke Meyneth's heart.

Reyn asks, "Uh ... How does she look like? I don't think we've met any 'Lady' looking Machina here.

* * *

 **"SILENCE! I BESEECH YOU TO CEASE IN YOUR DEFAMATION OF OUR GRAND MISTRESS AND ALL OF OUR FINE LADY FRIENDS HERE!"**

* * *

Miqol's thunderous cry scared the living daylights out of the group. He whispers in Reyn's ear.

::

 _" ... Especially since she's in earshot distance of this conversation ... I have no idea how's she taking this all in without splitting your head open."_

 _::_

The group looked all over the place, in panic, wondering where this 'Meyneth' was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Meyneth had to comfort the many tears that were begging for her to not go._


	58. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

:::

* * *

::Mechonis Field::

* * *

As the group climbed the Mechonis Field, Riki had been aggro-ing Mechons left, right and center with his camera flash, that he kept forgetting to turn off. More often than not, many of the Mechons were too powerful for the group to handle. Running away was usually the most viable option.

* * *

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(； ・＿・)┘

* * *

However, the group frequently found themselves running ... off the platforms of Mechonis Field - diving for floor B.

After too-many-near-death situations of nearly dying not from Mechons but from Floor B, Meyneth started to have Nemesis hover below the group. This was to prevent any further cannon balling to the " _very bad bath_ ", as Riki called it, and having to re-climb the whole place again.

* * *

::Machina Hideout::

* * *

Resting at the Machina Hideout, the group was able to stock up on more equipment and provisions.

As Meyneth rested, Shulk comes over to chat. "Hey Fiora, are you doing alright? Since we left the village, you have been in a slump. "

* * *

::

(* _Someone! Please! Help!_ *)

::

* * *

Meyneth was still torn from hearing the pleas of the Machina. As much as she wanted to stay, she very much wished to stay with the group. To see her wish ... to the end. However, during the ascent of the Mechonis, something else was occupying Meyneth's attention - the voice of a man.

* * *

::

(* _Someone! Please! Help!_ *)

::

* * *

She tried answering it but a response never came. Asking the group if they heard a cry for help, Meyneth only receives a no. After much pondering, she finally understood that it was a cry from a lost heart, and it was getting stronger the further up they went. But where was it coming from?

* * *

::

The group finally arrives at the High Velocity Lift at 4F when Meyneth tries one more time to talk that voice.

* * *

(* _Calm down ... I can hear you ..._ *)

* * *

She then hears a sound of surprise.

* * *

(* _Somebody heard me? Who are you? Where am I? Whoever you are, I don't know where am I but PLEASE! Egil is using my Mechon and I to hurt Sharla and her friends! I want to protect her but I have no control over my actions ... Please don't let Sharla die!_ *)

* * *

The agony in that voice was upsetting to hear, but if she was able to answer it now, that the meant the source was close by. Also hearing Sharla's name being mentioned, Meyneth had a very good idea whom this voice belonged to.

* * *

::Mechonis Field - Bulkhead::

* * *

Sharla was shocked to see Gadolt alive again, but was even more shocked that he didn't recognize her and was trying to kill everyone.

* * *

(* _What is going on? Please don't tell me I'm attacking them._ *)

* * *

So that voice was coming from him. Seeing his lack of recognition of Sharla, Meyneth realized Egil must have used the mind control device on Gadolt ... However, since she had heard his true voice, Meyneth knew his lost heart still had Sharla in it. There was still hope for him.

* * *

::

A problem came up though. Regardless what had happened with his state of mind, the famed sniper still had his touch, which made the battle difficult.

Realizing their problem, Meyneth offers an idea. "At this range, he is going to pick us off one by one. I will close in and stall for time. Everyone you must hurry towards him then."

* * *

A loud explosion bursts overhead, and everyone sees Nemesis fly past them towards Gadolt. Meyneth had jumped on and was repelling all the shots that Gadolt was shooting at the group.

Closing the distance between them, Meyneth was able to stop Gadolt's long range attacks from continuing. Having to confront the Face Mechon that "betrayed" Egil, Gadolt denounces Meyneth as a " **TRAITOR**!"

It stung ... but she couldn't let that stop her and continues to distract him.

It took what seemed like ages for the group to reach the two Face Mechons, but once they arrived the tables were turned for Gadolt.

* * *

Realizing that he was in a tight spot, Gadolt had to flee. He didn't expect these "Homs" could do so much damage to him. With that, Gadolt fires a massive laser beam at the group.

Even though the impending demise of the group was upon them, Sharla didn' want to believe that Gadolt had turned into such a monster. Reyn had to use all his might to drag her back.

All were prepared not to survive this blow. Meyneth jumps out of Nemesis in front of the group. They were not allowed to die on her.

* * *

A massive barrier appears and blocks the death ray causing a large explosion. Meyneth was about to confront Gadolt again when she looks up to see a massive piece of debris falling towards them from above. This made her realize that two energy beams were shot. The first one, a decoy. The second one was shot at a piece of the bulkhead to make it fall and crush the group.

With no other normal method to save everyone, Meyneth creates a glyph underneath the group and a huge energy beam shoots up. The beam harmlessly phases through the group as it flies towards its target. If she couldn't disintegrate the rubble, at least the group could be blown away from harm.

Just as expected, the impact of the collision between the energy beam and rubble causes enough wind to blow the group away to safety, and the energy beam does slowly consume the rubble until no trace of it was left.

* * *

::

As the smoke settles down, the group finds themselves still on the Bulkhead but had now discovered that Gadolt was gone.

* * *

" **Reynolds FAT! Lose weight and get** **OFF of** **HEROPON**!"

* * *

Riki's distress cry made everyone realize that they had landed on top of each other.

* * *

::

Getting up, Dunban shook his head in surprise. "That was a close one and an awful experience. I almost saw the world go past me ... ... ... ... but we're all safe now."

"But how did we survive **that**?" Whatever just happened moments before was still a blur for Melia. For Sharla she was still in shock from the encounter.

"It could be that we were just lucky." That was the only thing Reyn could think of to explain why they weren't dead yet.

* * *

A new voice promptly pipes up in disagreement with Reyn's answer.

"No, you were protected by the power of Lady Meyneth."

Through the settling smoke, a Machina approaches them. Who could it be?

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry ... I'm not really good at making up action scenes ... especially in written form ... Hope it works.  
_


	59. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

:::

* * *

"Is Machine Lady Lady Meyneth?"

* * *

 **CRASH**!

* * *

"Of course **NOT**! ... There is no way I can match the elegance, dignity, radiance and nobility of Lady Meyneth!" The Machina was unhappy to be incorrectly identified as so.

Riki was disappointed, "Really? Machine Lady look like a lady."

* * *

Dunban then asks "Is it safe to assume that you're Vanea, Miqol's daughter then?"

" ... Yes, that is correct."

* * *

Vanea's attention then shifted, as she tries to locate where Meyneth/Fiora had gone to. Melia noticed her attention had shifted from them, so in order to redirect her attention, she asks her "Vanea ... May I ask? Who is Lady Meyneth?"

That immediately got her attention. Why were the Homs and High Entia asking? Shouldn't they know? Regardless, she begins her tale.

* * *

"From time immemorial, Lady Meyneth has been the Goddess of the Mechonis. The Mechonis is her gift to us. This is our home.

On the Mechonis, her power is second to none. The breadth of her wisdom extensive. Yet the most beautiful thing is ... her kindness and sincerity. Her warmness, gentleness and compassion for us Machina always made her approachable.

Even though she has a dignified and regal demeanor, anyone who meets her most definitely will feel at ease. That individual would always have her utmost attention and care.

Though she is mostly serious, she does know how to have fun. It might take a while for her to warm up to you, but once she does, she is a friend you can depend on. She would always come to the aid of Machina, friends and allies in times of danger, which I see is true in your case as well.

Seeing that she doesn't hold any ill will against you as she, without hesitation, has been very kind in saving you just now, I am guessing ... she may have even saved you all on a numerous amount of occasions already."

On a numerous amount of occasions already? Something was starting to click ...

* * *

::

At the bottom of the previously mentioned pile was Shulk. He had face planted into the ground, and had only just recovered consciousness. He could groggily hear everyone talking to somebody, but he couldn't get up. He rolls over to his back to see that Fiora had landed on him and was still out cold.

Even though he was still in pain, but for this little moment, he places his arms around her, tenderly holding her close to his heart. Ever since that day on Prison Island, he wanted her affection for him badly. To find out what had happened to Fiora crushed his heart. Respecting her wishes to keep their distance, Shulk had honestly gone nuts inside. To have a moment like this of having Fiora so close by made Shulk delirious with joy. And then, a small familiar voice suddenly speaks up.

* * *

"Shulk ... ... ...? Is ... it ... really you?"

This voice! Was it coming from whom he think it was coming from? He looks down to see Fiora had recovered consciousness! However, her gaze was rather blank and, for some "unknown" reason, still looking half asleep.

" ... Your heart ... beat is pounding ... Are you okay? ... I feel ... like ... I'm dreaming stillZZZ. "

"Fiora?! Fiora?! Is it you? Wake up! You're not dreaming!" Shulk sits up and tries to shake her awake again, which she does but ...

* * *

Why in the world was Shulk shaking her? Saving the group like that took out a lot of Fiora, so Meyneth had only then recover from battle to find herself being stared intently by him.

What was up with Shulk all the sudden? As Shulk stared intently at her, she then notices that the group was behind them and had been watching all this time. To see them awkwardly stare was uncomfortable for Meyneth, but what was even more unexpected, was to see Vanea next to them as well.

* * *

(*VANEA?!*)

* * *

::

After telling her tale, Vanea agreed to take the group to see Egil. Her main interest though was to see Lady Meyneth still. After hearing her mistress had blown Egil's fortress up and disappeared into the sea, Vanea was constantly worrying for the welfare of Lady Meyneth. To see her safe again placed Vanea's heart to ease.

Although what was the Homs boy doing to her? Lady Meyneth looked uncomfortable. She had to get her out of that situation. Out of the urge to protect her mistress, Vanea grabs Fiora out of Shulk's arms.

"I am glad you are safe, Lady Meyneth. But are you okay?! What is he doing to you?!" Shulk had to prove his innocence but then ... the all important question stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Lady Meyneth? Did you ... just call ... Fiora ... Lady Meyneth?"

* * *

[ ... ... ... ... ... (►˛◄;)]


	60. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

:::

* * *

Vanea's concern for her well being was appreciated, but to have her cover blown like that ... how was Meyneth going to get out of this mess now? Let alone the group, she was definitely sure that Zanza knew now, although he was being strangely quiet.

Meyneth considered her options. She could:

1) Confess.

2) Flat out deny everything.

3) Pretend that she was suffering from "short-term memory loss" and have absolutely no idea of what Vanea was talking about **.**

4) ... Or ... listen first and then decide how to get out of it with poise and grace ... maybe.

In the meantime, Vanea was at an absolute loss of what was going on, to only then hear what she had just caused.

* * *

(* ... _I had never told them who I was_ ...*)

* * *

::

Things were starting to fall into place.

"... The Goddess of the Mechonis? Power second to none? ... That matches ... the High Entia myth ... 'Two equal entities ... One strength above all others and wields it from the shadows of the Mechonis' ... So all this time ... your now yellow colored eyes told us already whom you were ... but now there's a name to associate with that entity. You're Lady Meyneth?" Melia was shocked with the realization to find that myth ... that old wives' tale ... was actually true. "But-"

"Fiora really super power-fully Goddess?" Riki stared in shock.*

* * *

Melia continues on trying to fit the pieces together.

"Saving us on a number of occasions? ... That time at the Refugee Camp ... Now that I think of it. That energy beam ... Wasn't your Face Mechon **outside** the camp? It doesn't fit in that cave. And the beam shot ... from inside out. You said it was the Mechon but ... that couldn't be right ... ...

Also with what had happened just now with Gadolt ...

And that energy wave at the Alcamoth's Test Hanger ... That power and your other powers ... No living being ... or Mechons we have battled can do that let alone match."

Reyn comments "That High Entia warrior was clearly bricking it, but what other powers?"

* * *

" ... Such as how the Nemesis is moving: Met-Mum- ... You know. **HIM.** Could remotely control his Mechon as such but how **she** is "remotely" controlling it ... it always seemed like the machine was somehow a living being! ... And how the Mechon constantly randomly appears out of nowhere. That still baffles me to no end.

So ... only the power of a Goddess could do the things we've seen." Melia was excited to have a sudden revelation of the events that had happened to the group. To her surprise though, Reyn interjects.

* * *

"That's swell'n all, but how do you explain the personality thing? Vanea said a bunch of stuff about this Meyneth, but parts match Fiora as well. I did think 'she' was some cold and dangerous being. I didn't know how to accept 'her' ... but after this long ... there's a lot of signs showing 'she' is Fiora. I don't know really see the 'regal' part but see that her warmness and kindness is in 'her' ... 'Her' fighting style is clearly Fiora's. Oh yeah! Even those two little girls back at the colony were insistent that 'she' was Fiora. Also! Most importantly!"

(...)

"The cooking and ... _*whisper*Violent-Temper*whisper*_."

::

* * *

 _*Meanwhile, Riki had thought about the flower blooming incident at Colony 6. He finally understood that what he had witnessed was the power of something higher up. This made Riki, with a look of terror, realize an important fact: (... Does that mean Riki make Lady Meyneth Goddess mad at Riki at Makna Forest?!)_

* * *

 _Riki's Wild Imagination:_

 _DIVINE NOPOPON JUDGEMENT!_  
Σ(°Д°υ)


	61. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

:::

* * *

Meyneth was very much busted, **but** ... the group was still a bit hesitant on who this was though.

"I guess ... but such a violent temper doesn't exactly match a 'lady'."

"And the cooking knowledge? ... I don't think so."

"Riki confuse!" (-°ヘ°-)? ? ?

Something in Meyneth just wanted to snap at Reyn and Melia but she kept her cool and continued listening. Meyneth was prepared to explain to the group once Fiora woke up, but this was clearly not going to happen now.

* * *

::

Shulk and Dunban were confounded.

Shulk didn't know what to say. The personality that took Fiora's name knew who she herself was? Also how was he suppose to understand the strange encounters with his "Fiora" now? And to think that 'she' was Egil's master, the one who had caused all the suffering that all on Bionis had to endure? His feelings were torn.

This existence standing in front of him was his dearest friend. This existence standing before him was also the master of his enemy.

* * *

Trying to calmly sort through his thoughts, Shulk remembered to maintain a rational viewpoint. So he calmly-although-on-the-verge-of-not-being-calm asks "Fiora ... are you sure you're not Fiora? ... The dinner at Colony 9. Our normal meals. Dunban's Special that he had raved about ever since Alcamoth. You cook like her ... ... ... Appearance wise ... you look like her. You tell us you're not 'Fiora' but ... after this long ... I truly believe you're her. Please don't tell me it's true that you're the Grand Mistress of the Machina."

* * *

Dunban, though, lost his cool. There was something he should had been letting go of but had not. He attacks Meyneth and uses all his might to slam her hard into the wall. Fortunately due to Fiora's condition, Meyneth couldn't feel it, but it did batter Fiora physically.

"Dunban! What are you doing?!" Everyone was shocked.

* * *

Meyneth opens her eyes to see Dunban's blade up her neck.

"You! The Goddess of our enemy took my sister's name and body? Are you at fault for everything we Homs, High Entia and Nopon had to suffer through? My sister is GONE, our family and friends are GONE because of you! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

* * *

Even though his arms were shaking, Meyneth could see Dunban's bitterness towards her.

"DUNBAN?! She hasn't even ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Shulk tries to pull Dunban away but he kept his ground.

* * *

After considering the facts, Meyneth quietly replies " ... ... ... Go ahead. If you wish."

She had the ability to get out of the situation but after seeing how heart broken everyone was and how unfair it would be to Fiora, she was willing to accept his and everyone's judgement if it was to be.

 _ **"HOLD IT! DUNBAN! ... DON'T YOU DARE! ... YOU PROMISED ME!"**_


	62. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

:::

* * *

"YOU **PROMISED** ME! ... **YOU WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH HER! NOT KILL HER! ! !"  
**

* * *

Everyone was startled to hear this voice. They then see Dunban's sword being pushed back by an unusual green, white and pink sword that was emitting red energy. They look up to see that Fiora was using it and with all her might pushing against Dunban. Her expression of anger was just as forceful.

" **DUNBAN**! ... LEAVE MEYNETH **ALONE**!"

In the blink of an eye, Fiora splits the sword into two blades and blasts Dunban away to the other side of the Bulkhead.

That was going to hurt but what was going on? Everyone turns back to see Fiora, still surrounded by the red energy, stumbling a little bit to then regain her composure but was holding her head as if in pain.

* * *

::

Meyneth was amazed and shocked. Fiora had finally woke up! Her heart though was very fatigued. How did she suddenly wake up?

(*To see, from the World of Sleep, that I was going to die for nearly ... the third time ... and probably for good ... I had to use your Monado's power. I'm sorry ... if I wasn't suppose to use it ...*)

So that's what she did, Meyneth was amazed. It seems like the Monado accepted Fiora as a user.

* * *

(*Listen ... Rest ... Take your time to adjust being awake again. Using the Monado's powers is hard on anyone other than its original owner ... especially if its on one's heart.*)

Meyneth looks in concern as Fiora gives a groggy nod.

* * *

::

(* _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I heard his heart beat .._. *)

Heart beat?

(* _I heard ... the sound of the living ... ... ... a sound that doesn't exist in me anymore._ *)

::

* * *

The sound of the living ... For the first time, Meyneth saw what was in Fiora's heart - to see the true reason why she woke up.

As she watched Meyneth's adventure, a feeling of resentment of herself grew in Fiora's heart - she couldn't be with everyone because she wasn't living anymore. She was just a living corpse.

Giving her a hug, Meyneth had to reassure her that was not the case.

* * *

::

(* _No matter what you have become, Fiora ... You are a precious existence living through this world earnestly, just like everyone else. That melody is still in you. So please don't feel that._ *)

::

* * *

For a little moment, only the sound of tears falling could be heard. Meyneth could feel that she was only able to ease a little bit of Fiora's worries. She'll have to work this matter out with Fiora later.

(* ... Thank you ... SNIFF ... ... Before I sit to the side again ... I need to give ... give Dunban ... Shulk ... and ... everyone ... **A PIECE OF MY MIND.** *)


	63. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

:::

* * *

What had happened just earlier was now put to the side as everyone was worried for Fiora. To them, it seemed like she was fighting something in her head. After a moment, it stops and Fiora stands up again in a fit of rage.

"Dunban! Shulk! Everyone! Meyneth has been through A LOT! Even though she was fighting against her own, she stayed loyal to you all this time! … She believes and places her confidence in you ... to change this story.

So ... please ... as I am not 'me' anymore ... please help Meyneth."

For the boys ... Could it be? But the red energy was denying them any opportunity of approaching her.

* * *

(*Okay, I'm done. Your turn again. I'm tired ... I'll just watch. Oh Yuhoo. Meyneth?*)

Nearly forgetting that they would know what the other was thinking, Meyneth did not expect Fiora to express her own feelings about everyone for her.

* * *

(* ... Are you sure? This is your identity.*)

(*Yes, I'm sure ... however, I do have one condition for you about using me: I know how much you care about this world ... but for stalling time for you to find a suitable time to explain everything, by further confusing them.

[(*▼w▼) (O_o)]

I want your explanation soon. I don't understand half of what had happened to me, especially why I had been sleeping for so long.*) Fiora looks at Meyneth rather crossly.

(*I have a lot to explain, don't I?*)

* * *

::

Meanwhile, inside Shulk, Zanza couldn't believe his fortune. So it was Meyneth all this time - the one who was always in the way. Seeing the discord between the group and her, he decides to use this opportunity to take her down.

Below the group a large glyph grew beneath them. Suddenly, three shots fires from Sharla's rifle. Reyn, Dunban (Still KO'd) and Riki's weapons jerks out of their grip and Melia's staff starts casting on its own.

Meyneth easily repels the flying weapons and attacks but then in came Shulk.

The force between the two Monados blew everyone away. Shulk was in panic. He didn't understand what was wrong with himself. It was as if his body was acting on its own.

* * *

(*What is going on?! Why is ... Shulk?*)

Even though she was tired but Fiora was speechless why Shulk and the others had suddenly attacked her. Meyneth had to assure her that it wasn't their friends but Zanza.

Amplifying her power with the Monado, Meyneth disarms Shulk and strikes his Monado away. At the same time, the flying attacks and weapons were being repelled by her barrier. The red energy all of the sudden grows in strength and absorbs the weapons to crush them.

* * *

Everyone was at shock at how easily their weapons were crushed and started to panic. Not only not understanding what had just happened, what would "Fiora/Meyneth/Whoever-she-is" do next?

Seeing their distress, Meyneth's expression softens and retracts her Monado. Raising her hands up and backing away from them, Meyneth hoped this showed that she has no intent in harming them.

Along the way, using her power, Meyneth "digs" the still-stuck-still-KO'd Dunban out of the previously-mentioned-Bulkhead wall and heals him. He is then gently placed on the ground to recover.

* * *

Looking towards everyone, a new voice spoke. A voice of two people now one spoke.

[*"We have a long ways still to Aginratha. We'll be waiting ... at the Agniratha Transporter."*]

As everyone stares in confusion of who was speaking to them and Zanza getting mad at himself for failing, Meyneth goes on ahead by herself towards the Central Factory.


	64. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

:::

* * *

::Mechonis Central Factory::

* * *

The group travels through the Central Factory to find that all the gates that were suppose to be closed now open. Meyneth had bypassed the gates to the Agniratha Transporter for the group.

Knowing that the group would be, like all proper adventurers, wandering to avoid the next point in the story, Meyneth waited patiently for them. However, she kept wondering what would happen once they arrive to Agniratha.

* * *

::

Everyone was indeed wandering … in circles. Their minds in a mess, unsure of what to do.

Even though they knew they couldn't have made the weapons and attacks fly on their own, that anxiety that they "attacked Fiora" was eating at everyone. Realizing how much Meyneth had done for them over this journey made everyone started to doubt their misconceptions of Mechons, Machina, Mechonis and … Meyneth.

Seeing her mistress leaving by herself, Vanea wanted to go after her but was ordered by Meyneth to stay with everyone.

* * *

After a looong cool down and sorting through his thoughts, Shulk confronts Vanea.

"Vanea … do you hold true to what you had said about Lady Meyneth?"

" … Yes, I do. I … don't truly understand what had happened between you all in this strange moment. What bonds … I may have broken unintentionally, but yes I do!"

Seeing the sincerity in Vanea's words, especially realizing that this was only their first meeting with her, everyone decides to find "Fiora" who welcomes them at the Transporter.

[*"Welcome ... to Agniratha."*]

* * *

::Agniratha::

* * *

The ancient Mechonis Capital Agniratha was a sight to behold, but something bothered everyone.

"These ruins are so strangely beautiful yet why does it feel so ... lonely and desolate here? I can tell though that once upon a time ... this city must have had life in it." Sharla remarks, after finally recovering from shock.

[*"Yes there were ... this city was full of memories but ... not anymore."*] Meyneth quietly comments.

The new voice made the group unsure of whom they were talking to anymore.

* * *

Inside Fiora, there is a separate distinction between herself and Meyneth, but ever since she woke up, outside ... their personalities and voices were starting to combine. Meyneth felt a bit ashamed for having to use this confusion but she had to.

[*"Take as long as you wish to look around. And ... when you're ready please come to the Central Tower. We'll be waiting for you there."*]

The group then stares in amazement, as Meyneth leaves them for the tower, that the Mechons gracefully move to the side to let her through.

Seeing her mistress suddenly taking off, Vanea leaves with the group being left behind.

* * *

::Agniratha (Central Tower)::

* * *

As they get off the elevator, the group sees Fiora standing in front of a display with Vanea kneeling down to her.

[*"You have all arrived ..."*]

The group then notices that Fiora's gaze had changed, for her eyes glowed red.

Looking back at the display, Meyneth activates the projection of Agniratha for them to see and begins the true story of the Titans.

* * *

[*" _These are memories of a time long forgotten. They were left behind by the Machina, before they abandoned this place, so that others ... like you ... may know their story._ "*]


	65. Chapter 59 - Side Story 6

Side Story 6

:::

* * *

While the group was taking their sweet time to get to the Central Tower, Meyneth was giving Vanea the lecture of her life. Vanea was kneeling down in apology to her when the group came in.

* * *

( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )o(；△；)o ~ **_Lady Meyneth! I'm REALLY_** ** _ ** _REALLY_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _REALLY_**_** SORRY!_**


	66. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

:::

* * *

After Meyneth finished the story of Agniratha, she then proceeds to open the gateway to her cloister.

She turns around to see everyone alarmed with the story they had just heard.

[*" ... I know you will all need time to comprehend this, but everyone ... regardless of who 'we' are ... believe in the path you have chosen and those who walk it with you. Your light ... Your will to survive no matter what ... Do not let it fade. Show 'him' that 'he' is wrong ... As for me, I wish for some time alone ... When you're ready, come."*] Meyneth does a small bow and vanishes before them.

Vanea calms the group down, assuring them that Meyneth had not gone far.

"Riki brain steaming ... Who Fiora talking about?"

* * *

::Agniratha (Worship Terrace)::

* * *

Gadolt's memories finally came back. Who was this strange Face Unit? The massive attack injured him greatly but he was able to finally get control over his body and memories again.

Meyneth was at the terrace by herself quietly looking over the city. The many emotions she was experiencing was something she prayed dearly not to have.

Everyone in the group had become a dear friend. Her true identity nearly destroyed that bond but fortunately Fiora had saved it. Even though now it was uncertain to her how the group would accept the true explanation, they were still companions and now it felt liked she was going to have to say goodbye all over again ... to only then have Gadolt interrupt her train of thought.

* * *

He gave a good fight but Meyneth was able to restrain him and use the Final Cross attack. She heals him but sees that he was still massively fatigued.

"Who are you?"

(*"Just rest. You need to save your strength."*)

* * *

That voice! That voice ... that gave him hope when his heart was nearly lost for good.

Wanting to ask if she was person who talked to him earlier, Gadolt was then interrupted by the group suddenly running up the stairs to terrace.

* * *

"What happened?! Fiora? Are you okay? What was that blast?" and then Sharla saw him.

"Gadolt? Gadolt ... ?"

To see him once again, Sharla had dreamed of it for so long, but with him nearly killing everyone last time, Sharla was scared. Meyneth kindly quells her fears.

[*"It's him. He's fine now."*]

* * *

Sharla couldn't believe it. Gadolt was back!

But how?

* * *

[*" _Even after losing all living flesh, a Homs' heart will remain. His heart may had been lost but it still had you in it. That is what brought him back._ "*]


	67. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

::

* * *

The emotional reunion was cut short as the group was urged to press on, but Sharla did not want to leave Gadolt behind.

"Go Sharla. You have wonderful friends. The only way I can repay them for their kindness and strength is for you to continue on with them."

After more persuasion, Sharla finally agrees and embraces Gadolt in tears.

* * *

( _Without me ..._ )  
(* _Don't feel that ..._ *)

* * *

Hearing Meyneth's voice in his head again was surprising.

* * *

( _So it is you ... Thank you for everything, but ... I don't think I can last for very long ... I can't be by her side. You're all her friends, please protect her for me._ )

Meyneth was sad to hear Gadolt say that, so she tries to encourage him.

(* _Don't lose hope ... ... ... but young Homs ... if it does come to be, I implore you to give your blessing to the boy next to her. He knows she has only you in her heart, but let him be the one to be by her side for you and for himself._ *)

* * *

::

Sharla promises to come back for him and goes on. Reyn though gives Gadolt his water bottle and was about to tell the soldier to not die on them when he unexpectedly gains Gadolt's approval to be the one by her side.

"What are you talking about? She only has you in her heart."

* * *

"Reyn ... Because of your mysterious 'reference' I am entrusting Sharla to you. So before I change my mind, go. Everyone needs you. She needs you."

To hear him say that, Reyn knew something was wrong.

"Old man ... not only her but don't you dare die on me either."

Reyn gets a small chuckle and a sad sigh before he gets shooed off to follow the others.

* * *

::Meyneth's Shrine::

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanea had approached Egil in attempt to try to talk sense into her brother again. Unfortunately her pleas falls on deaf ears as Egil was very intent on exacting vengeance against the Bionis for their fallen brethren still. Just then the group arrives in the middle of their conversation.

Shulk tries to get a reason out of Egil of why he attacked the Bionis and why couldn't everyone live in harmony to discover another startling truth about his home.

* * *

"I have no resentment or hatred for the peoples of Bionis. I am simply depleting the Bionis' energy. Striking back at the titan that robbed my people of their lives."

"I don't understand." Shulk was baffled to hear such a statement.

"Perhaps you need me to put things more simply. All life on Bionis exists purely to feed its master! All life that is born from the Bionis dies, and is returned to the Bionis. Unlike the Mechonis, the Bionis feeds on ether provided by those who return to it. Upon the moment of its eventual awakening, it will require an incredible number of lives."

That was something the group never thought they would ever hear before.

* * *

"What're ya talkin' about?! Are ya sayin' we're just food?!" Reyn and the rest were shocked to understand this.

"Correct! You are nothing more than bugs to be devoured by my sworn adversary. Do not speak to me of your foolish dreams of unity. We have both suffered. You doubt my convictions, my reasons. In order to avenge my people, I have risked everything. Can you say the same?!"

Egil goes into his battle pose forcing everyone to draw their weapons out. In attempts to persuade him by force, the group fights and at the end of the battle, Shulk's blade is embedded in Egil's shoulder.

* * *

He commends them for being able to do that but as if it was nothing, he casually removes the Monado and laughs at Shulk for:

* * *

 _"Your blade... It did not cut deep enough."_

* * *

Throwing him to the ground, Egil leaps into his Mechon and taunts the group for a rematch.

* * *

::

This time though, the group lies defeated. Charging up an enormous ball of energy to annihilate the heroes, Egil thought he could almost experience the sweet taste of victory when suddenly the "mysterious" Face Unit of the group, who was still standing, confronts him in defiance.

Suddenly, red light emanates from that Face Unit into the whole area. To see the comforting glow once again for Egil made him understand who it was, but his anger was still blazing hot.

* * *

"You ...That light... So you have returned ... Our grievances have come and gone, but you are willing to lay down your life to prevent me from achieving my dream? You were the one who said we would live together!  
 **Lady Meyneth**!"

* * *

To hear Egil address Meyneth, everyone looks up to see who she was, but all they saw was the red light - the same light that saved them from Egil the first time, and Fiora, head down and eyes closed. After a moment, she opens her eyes, looks straight at Egil in the eye and replies with a sad kind smile.

[*" _... ... ... ... Yes. **I** did say that, Egil. Didn't I?_ "*]


	68. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

:::

* * *

[*"Yes ... I, the villagers, and everyone still love you. That is why we wish to live alongside you. Please Egil, we still can ..."*]

Egil continues though to charge his energy ball, refusing to listen. "I waited ... until the day when you would awaken once more and create a world full of light ... But you are nothing more than a traitor! To me, to all those who worshiped you and to our fallen brethren! Your words mean nothing. You have sided with my sworn enemy! And gods can never exist alongside mortals! Meyneth!"

* * *

With that Egil slams Yaldabaoth's hand downwards toward the ground. Everyone braces for the worst, but to their surprise they open their eyes to see Yaldabaoth's attack being stopped by Nemesis' blades. Slowly the gold Mechon gets pushed back and red energy blasts through Nemesis' blade to cancel its attack.

Egil wasn't expecting to face off against this Face Mechon again. He thought it was gone ages ago. He thought the group was going to be easy to pick off and he could "save his mistress from his sworn enemy … and knock some sense into her." He thought he didn't have to worry because he had the strongest Face out of all of everyone.

* * *

Just then more copies of its blade materialize behind Nemesis' back positioning itself in the formation of a pair of out-of-place wings.

( _Hmm ... that might be a problem_.)

Egil did understand that he was now facing against his mistress and then this unusual sight became an even bigger problem.

All the blades, including the ones Nemesis held, transformed into his mistress' Monado.

* * *

::

Unlike the first time at Galahad, Nemesis was now overwhelmingly stronger than Yaldabaoth. Displaying impressive speed, it attacks Egil, leaving no opening at all. Nemesis' "wings" seemed to have a mind of its own. It extended and contracted in many ways, protecting and attacking. Not surprisingly, the blades were also capable of shooting beams of energy hitting Yaldabaoth with amazing accuracy.

The group was amazed with Meyneth's fighting prowess. Even though she wasn't in the Mechon, she had the upper hand in the fight. Was this the power of a goddess?

To be overpowered like this took Egil off guard. He had never expected Meyneth to battle like this before, and to see the one he served and loved facing off against him just broke his heart.

* * *

This massive usage of power was something Fiora was struggling to handle though. Not only was she attacking but Meyneth was at the same time emitting a massive force field and barrier to protect the group and the area. Realizing that she could not strain Fiora any further, Meyneth heals the group and drops the fields, which allowed her to focus on the fight.

Unable to gain any advantage over Meyneth, Egil takes to the sky. He tries to fire an energy ball only to have it repelled by Nemesis' "wings". To top it off, blades were coming haphazardly from above him at him. Knowing that he was in trouble, Egil tries another tactic. He causes Yaldaboath to emit a blinding light throughout the area stunning everyone's vision.

* * *

Thinking he had regained control of the battle, Egil prepares to dive at the group to only see the wing blades abruptly appearing around him. Struck down with intense force, the immense gold Mechon comes crashing down in front of Meyneth.

Everyone was impressed but Meyneth was distressed. She did not want to attack Egil like this. Slowly she walks towards the gold Mechon wanting to see if he was okay. Meanwhile, Shulk panics to see "Fiora" approach the Mechon alone but he gets stopped by Nemesis. Meyneth sternly shook her head at Shulk and continues on.

* * *

::

[*"Egil ... Think not about avenging the dead but think of the living. Egil ... For vengeance is not for you to exact ... This world is still filled with light. You're part of it. Egil ... You're filled with a gentle loving light. You have the light of the living. Don't let that go out. For you still have a lifetime beyond these walls. Those hands of yours are to open up the path to tomorrow, but not the tomorrow that loses you. Yes Agniratha is home, but Egil ... there is nothing left here anymore. All dreams will come to an end, then what? Come with us for one last time. Let's return to those days once more with old friends and new, living together in peace ... because you don't have to be alone in this fight."*]

To hear all of this made everyone go quiet. While letting Egil sort his thoughts out, Meyneth makes Nemesis fire at the portal behind Yaldabaoth that was to the Mechonis Core.

* * *

::

To hear Meyneth say such words threw Egil off, that, out of frustration, he suddenly lashes out at her ... through Yaldabaoth, into a wall. It took a moment for Egil and the group to realize what he had done. To see him "attack" Meyneth/Fiora with Yaldabaoth, everyone believed that there was no way even her being a Mechon could survive that.

The smoke settles and all see Fiora limp in Yaldabaoth's grasp. Just when everyone was about to panic, red light bursts out of the giant Mechon's hand signalling that Meyneth had protected Fiora - a sigh of relief came over everyone. The red light then causes Yaldabaoth to eject Egil out of the itself and drop Meyneth/Fiora.

Shulk dashes to scene to find that "Fiora" was already back on her feet, going towards the Mechon but sparking from damage. He extends a helping hand to her, to only be pushed to the side - the feeling of (unintentional) "rejection" from "Fiora" hits Shulk hard.

Meyneth approaches Egil again and quietly waits for his answer. Defeated, Egil knew he was at the mercy of his mistress but there was one thing he couldn't understand "Lady Meyneth, why? Why are you protecting that repulsive 'lemon'?"

* * *

::

Lemon?! How could the fabulous him be compared to a LEMON?! To be insulted like that, Zanza was not going to let Egil off of that. So just before Meyneth could reply, everyone hears:

"Alright, Failure-of-an-Onion-Tearjerker! I am **NOT** a Lemon! *Offensive yelling and insults that you would expect from Zanza* You wanna fight about this?! ⁽⁽(੭ꐦ •̀Д•́ )੭*⁾⁾ ᑦᵒᔿᵉ ᵒᐢᵎᵎ"

Everyone turns back to stare at Shulk. Meyneth and Fiora knew that it was Zanza talking but NOT the group.

* * *

::

WHY did Shulk just trash talk Egil? Meyneth had just saved their rear ends and probably Egil would've listened but Shulk? Seriously? Shulk couldn't believe what he just did either.

That did it. As much as he wanted to believe Meyneth, to have his sworn enemy yell obscenities at him made Egil snap.

"If you do not permit me through the front door, I shall go through the back."

Egil dashes back into his Mechon and flies past the group, while charging up another ball of energy to fire at the group. Unexpectedly, Nemesis suddenly assaults Yaldabaoth at an ungodly speed that it had enough force to make him drop the energy ball ... onto the Shrine Transporter destroying it - their only way out.

[* ... ... ... ... ... (►^◄;) _Whoops_.*]

* * *

The power from the energy ball causes a massive shock wave that ripples through the grounds of Agniratha. A low rumble echoes through the city and then it blew.

'How are we going to get out of here?! The whole city's coming down!"

Meyneth withdraws Nemesis from chasing down Egil. However, she didn't know if she could get the Mechon back fast enough to get them out of there, as the energy was absorbing everything at an extremely fast rate.

Just before the white light engulfs them, a big green shadow covers them and then disappears.


	69. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

:::

* * *

During the group's ascent of the Mechonis, the Homs, High Entia and Nopons created an alliance to battle the Mechon threat. Now the attack on the Mechonis came to stand still as the Alliance saw the massive burst of light that had consumed Agniratha, lighting up the sky above them. What was not destroyed by the light had been blown out of the Mechonis and started tumbling down towards the sea. Now, instead of fighting the Mechons, the Alliance had to dodge falling rubble.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the sky, a giant red ball of light was floating in the midst of the falling rubble.

Sharla was the first to regain consciousness, only to then remember what had happened moments earlier. "Gadolt? Gadolt! No! ... It can't be." Her cry of distress woke everyone else up.

The big green shadow was indeed Gadolt and his green Mechon, who was now gone.

* * *

::

As the group tries to console Sharla, Shulk takes a look of his surroundings to see what he was floating in. The red light that saved them Egil twice now ... was coming from the still unconscious Fiora, who was in his hold.

Ever since the Bulkhead, Shulk was very confused. Was it time to actually accept that "Fiora" was not Fiora? The proof was right in front of his eyes that this was not his "Fiora" But with that sudden manifestation of his "Fiora", who then disappeared again, who exactly was living inside of her?

"Fiora? Are you doing this?"

Just then Vanea drifts over and kneel before Fiora.

* * *

"Lady Meyneth ... You have awakened once more."

Slowly, Fiora wakes up and floats out of Shulk's hold. She drifts over to Sharla to holds her hand, catching everyone's attention. Sharla looks up to see Meyneth/Fiora's gentle and sad gaze.

* * *

[*"... For your dearly beloved, whose will was to protect you all ... ... If ... he had not acted as a shield, I would have been unable to save you ... I am sorry ... "*] Meyneth, then, proceeds to lower her head in apology. Sharla desperately did not want to believe what she said.

[*"But ... can you give him a proper resting place?"*]

* * *

This was something nobody expected to hear because everyone knew how Agniratha had blown up. Directing their attention, everyone looks up to see an extra ball of light that was floating above them. It comes down towards Sharla, who immediately breaks down into tears.

Everyone was about to give her a moment to grieve, when Reyn suddenly admonishes her for not noticing the most important thing.

"Sharla, look! ... He died smiling ... because he was able to protect you."

* * *

::

Meyneth was surprised with Fiora. To see Gadolt's noble sacrifice was heartbreaking for the two but to have Fiora recover what was left of him instead of letting him perish with the explosion, while she protected the group, was unexpected for Meyneth too.

(*Your body is more use to my power now. I am surprised you were able to recover that young Hom's body, but it's still causing unnecessary stress on yourself. Are you feeling better now?*)

(*I'll manage. A friend's most precious someone ... ... is precious to me too. Even though I do regret that I wasn't fast enough ... *)

* * *

To see such a kind quality and speed of thinking was impressive; however, the time had finally come.

(* ... To ... somehow ... tell everyone what had happened to "you".*)

(*Already? But what about Egil trying to take control of the Mechonis? He said he was going though the back door.*)

* * *

Right ... To nearly forget about that would have been detrimental but ...

(*... Don't worry. It'll take him a while to figure out what the password is.*)

This time it was Fiora's turn to be amused. What kind of password would Meyneth be using?

* * *

::

 _(*Meyneth ... I'm glad you had lots of fun on this journey being me. I had fun watching ... Don't worry ... "I'll" tell them the truth ... Even if they hate "me" after this, I thank you ... Lady Meyneth ... from the bottom of my heart ... for letting me see everyone for one last time.*)_

 _::_


	70. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

:::

* * *

For Shulk, to survive the destruction of Agniratha was unbelievable. He was alive thanks to Fiora ... No, that was not right ...

After everyone calmed Sharla down, he asks "This light. Was it you who saved us when we fell from the fortress? ... Your name is Meyneth? ... Did you know all this time ... who you were?"

The group thought they got to know "Fiora" pretty well, but now knowing about Meyneth, was this "Fiora" a facade of who she truly was? Was all this time just "an act"? Was Meyneth a good person or bad?

Turning towards Shulk, Meyneth had to see if he and the rest were ready to listen. The gaze she got from him was distant but she saw no malicious intent, so with that Meyneth begins.

* * *

[*" Yes, because ... 'I' am ...*"] (*"the both of us. We are one"*) "... our memories were separate but since Galahad, they've been the same."

"The both of us?" Everyone knew the "one" personality of the current "Fiora", but what was up with her saying "us"? Also it was that voice again! Could it be?

[*"Yes, there are two hearts in this body."*] ("*I am one and the other, my host's true heart, your friend ... Fiora ... Who had not perished as you thought she did."*)

* * *

 **"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?"**

* * *

Shulk was in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Fiora ... Is it really you?"

"Shulk ... I just told you."

In a burst of emotions, he seizes her by the wrist, pulling her to him in an embrace. For that brief moment, everyone watches the sweetness of the hug that Shulk had yearned for so long.

"It is **YOU**! I knew **IT**! Oh ... My dearest Fiora, I thank all life that you're alive! Please don't leave me again!" Shulk was in tears and filled with joy, that he went a little overboard though.

* * *

(*"Shulk ... Choking ... Not breathing."*)

(ᗒᗩᗕ)՞

* * *

As much as Meyneth wanted to give Fiora privacy, Shulk was still a little too clingy for Meyneth's tastes and that he was hugging Fiora a little too tight.

"Ooh! Sorry." Shulk immediately stops after remembering there was another person in there.

* * *

::

For the second time, everyone hears Fiora's true voice. As she explains to the group, her voice was constantly alternating between her own and Meyneth's.

(*"All Face Units retain their memories and personality from when they were a Homs, but when I first inhabited Fiora, she had no presence. It was like she was an empty shell ... Like you, I thought she had perished as well. I was only able to destroy Galahad because of her will to protect you all. The strength of her will had returned her presence to light.

However, after I destroyed Galahad, my heart was exhausted, needing to sleep, but ... I discovered that I had damaged something more than just Galahad. I had gravely injured Fiora's subconscious. If an individual's subconscious is gone, their body, their heart, their existence would soon follow. (!) ... I had to save her, so I filled in her gaps"*) "so I can recover. I slept for so long ... that Meyneth was the 'me' you all got to know."

"For the lack of 'me', Meyneth took my place ... So initially" [*" 'I' did not know anyone in the group because"*] "Meyneth didn't know any one in the party. That was why 'I' was an 'amnesiac' ..."

(*"I deeply apologize and regret for putting you all in the dark for so long about Fiora. Sorry."*)

To her surprise, the boys were in tears saying "You could have told us ... "

Fiora continues on "Memories are part of what makes a person unique. For our memories of the heart solely belongs to ourselves. As our journey went on, it became evident to Meyneth that she had to access my memories to help you all. The only way to access another individual's memories is for one's heart to become one with the other so ... that is why Meyneth was able to do so many 'familiar things'."

* * *

This finally explained to the group Fiora's actions since she came back. All the "oddities" Meyneth did that the boys had associated to Fiora was because a second heart had access to the host's sleeping heart's memories.

The second heart, Meyneth, the heart they've learned to know had protected Fiora after inhabiting her. Trying to help her recover after being injured from saving them at Galahad.

However, discovering that Fiora had nearly perished again for saving them was something they wished they had known earlier.

* * *

::

" ... What about before Galahad?"

"During the time I was Egil's minion, I was fully aware of everything that was happening, yet couldn't do a thing to stop it. I had no clue what happened to me, how Meyneth was in me, or even why was I still alive."

"Don't say that!" Shulk covers her mouth. " ... What we had gone through seems so trivial now, compared to what you had to been through ... ... I can tell ... you have been struggling. Please let me and everyone help."

* * *

" ... It's ok, Shulk. You've done a lot for me already. I guess ... I just have an identity crisis ... ... ... I hope I can be more of a help to you, Meyneth and everyone else"[*"... for a bit longer."*]

That statement concerned everyone : "What are you talking about Fiora and uh ... Lady Meyneth? We're all in this together."

* * *

[*"Ha[(ng) on ... "*]

Everyone could hear Fiora's trouble in maintaining her voice.

Melia proceeds to ask "Lady Meyneth ... You said you filled in her gaps and her heart ... That means her existence is dependent on you ... but ... with both of your memories and personalities contributing to 'you' ... then this current personality is not exactly "Fiora" or ... "you" either, is it?"

Riki suddenly interrupts "Yeah! Riki now hear three voices. Is three voices good for Fiora's health? Not good for Heropon health. Riki think Riki too old to take more surprises all at the same time!"

( *" ... True but when Fiora was asleep, it wasn't too big of an issue. However"*) [*"keeping it separate is for everyone to be able to differentiate the two of us without having to go through memories and confusing everyone."*](*"I am really sorry about this everyone."*) Meyneth then gives another expression of apology.

* * *

::

Meyneth was worried that the group would have a difficult time comprehending this, but to her relief, Shulk holds onto Fiora evermore so tightly.

* * *

( _* ... Why didn't you tell me? ... My dearest Fiora, please don't leave me again. *)_

* * *

She quietly replies surprising him: "I wanted to tell you and everyone, but I couldn't, I just had no strength ... I know, dying alone was a poor choice on my part ... but getting this Mechon body and meeting Meyneth gave me one more chance to see you and everyone else."

Understanding where she was coming from with that, Shulk puts his worries to the side and continues to gaze at Fiora. Finally, he makes a request.

* * *

" ... Fiora? and uh ... Lady Meyneth ... Don't force your personalities apart ... I don't know if Fiora can handle your potential as a higher being, but Fiora? I do want the 'you' now with you in it, understand?"

" ... ... I know ... but maybe ... after this nap ... Meyneth ... I can't hold it" [*"anymore ... "*]

Unexpectedly, Fiora collapses from fatigue and the red light disappears.

* * *

::

Apparently, time flowed differently in the Meyneth's light. So when the light vanished, the group finds themselves still in the midst of the falling rubble from Agniratha ...

* * *

 **"RIKI TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"**

 **"SHUT UP! YOU GIANT FUR BALL! WE'RE THE ONES WHO ARE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"**

* * *

In the nick of time, the Machina ship Junks comes to the group's rescue from falling to their death.

Fortunately, Meyneth had still protected Gadolt's body even though the light had disappeared for everyone else.

Sharla hugs her and cries in thanks.

"Thank you ... Lady Meyneth and Fiora, I will give him a proper resting place."

 _A/N: I don't know ... I tried ..._


	71. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

:::

* * *

::Junks::

* * *

Once upon a time, on the deck of a certain ship, a pile of people were groaning on the ground. They were in rather much pain.

"That hurts! Where are we?!" Reyn was glad to be safe but it hurt landing on the ship's deck.

Miqol gave a hearty laugh "That was a close one, but we made it!"

"Fiora? Fiora!" Shulk was panicking. Fiora had passed out on his shoulder.

* * *

(* _... ... ... ... ... ... I'm sorry ... I'm afraid she has fallen asleep again._ *)

* * *

Shulk was surprised to hear Meyneth's voice in his head.

Suddenly, Dickson jumps out of the sky from a Havres towards the group and head locks him, interrupting the conversation.

"You're ALIVE! What happened on the Mechonis?! The Alliance had to retreat but will try again later. I nearly thought you guys didn't make it! ... Is she okay?" Dickson asks pointing at Fiora.

* * *

Meyneth recovers to see Shulk and Dickson helping her up. But ... why was he here? She then notices Shulk's expression of distress as he held Fiora. Gently holding his hands to calm him down, Meyneth then whispers into his ear " ... ... She'll be okay."

* * *

Reyn though had an important question.

"But uh ... What are we suppose to call you? M-"

Meyneth shushes Reyn and looks at the group endearingly.

"The same as before."

* * *

::Colony 6 - Reconstruction HQ::

* * *

Everyone in the colony were just about to call it a day, when the sound of a massive explosion reverberates through the air.

"Are we being attacked?!"

However, there was no fire or smoke to be seen anywhere.

Suddenly, the colony lookouts announces through the PA system that in the direction of NNW, a red light was coming at high speed!

* * *

Before anybody could go out to see, that red light had arrived into the colony. Flying at supersonic speed, major shockwaves were felt from the sonic boom it caused as the light flew through the colony. It comes to a screeching halt in front of Otharon and Juju.

An image materializes. Everyone was surprised to see it was Sharla.

* * *

"Otharon and Juju, we are an hour behind this message. Gadolt ... is coming home ... SNIFF."

The two were happy to hear the news, but were puzzled why she was crying.

"Please can he get a proper resting place ... ?"

* * *

Otharon was crushed to hear her news and had to hold back his tears.

"We will be arriving soon. Sorry for the rush, but please and thank you." The message then dissipates.

Juju looked to Otharon in hopes it wasn't true.

"We are ... going to the resting place of all our friends ... to welcome Gadolt home."

* * *

::

After a little rest, Meyneth flew the group to Colony 6. Everyone couldn't believe the speed they were flying at.

"This beats the ship HANDS DOWN!"

Unknown to the rest of the group, Fiora knew using Meyneth's power was hurting herself ... However, she managed to convince Meyneth to fly everyone over in a couple hours vs. the actual flight on a ship of half a day. Colony 6 appears over the horizon. Sharla directs Fiora to the Reconstruction HQ to only be told that Otharon and Juju had already left for the cemetery

After Otharon and Juju said their goodbyes, Sharla's old love was finally laid to rest.


	72. Chapter 65 - Side Story 7

Side Story 7

:::

* * *

The next morning, the Junks Ship finally arrives at Colony 6 to pick the group up and to bring the news that the Alliance was attempting to attack the Mechonis again. All turn their attention to Meyneth. Everyone in the group realized the Alliance was technically attacking their friend. They had to go back to Mechonis to try to stop Egil again. Meyneth understood the situation was dire but not wanting the group to worry, she redirects everyone's attention to Sharla.

"Feeling better? Can we head out soon again?"

To hear Meyneth's concern surprised and embarrassed Sharla. Regaining her composure, Sharla replies "Yes, let's do so."

* * *

::Sororal Statues - Summit::

* * *

On their way back to the Mechonis, the group stops at Satorl Marsh. Sitting on the summit of the Sororal Statues overlooking the marsh, Shulk was trying really hard to start a conversation.

"... ... Fiora? Right now, are you, you still? Or are you Meyneth? Mostly?"

In her own voice, Fiora chirped " ... What's wrong, Shulk?"

Taken by surprise that Fiora would answer, Shulk then asks "Uh ... you said you were aware of your surroundings. Were you aware of the first thing that happened at the beach? Or were you out cold?" He then proceeds to turn massively red. Meyneth promptly sleeps to give the two their privacy.

To be honest, Fiora didn't really remember anything at that point. Just before she was about to break his heart, a memory enters Fiora's heart ... a memory that her heart didn't remember about but her body did. Turning just as equally red, Fiora eventually calms down and gives him a little smooch.

* * *

::

On the sidelines, the rest of the group were hiding and peeking at the two.

Reyn comments "This takes me back ... Nice to see the two smiling at full blast."

Sharla, Melia and Riki were fascinated with the intimacy and charm the two were showing to each other.

Dunban nods "Yes, almost like a field of flowers."

Riki pipes up "Riki smiling at full blast too! See? Is Riki like 'field of flowers'?"

Reyn and Dunban disagreed.

* * *

" **YOU DO EVERYTHING AT FULL BLAST**! You don't count!"

(‡▼益▼)(‡▼益▼)(-≧∇≦-) - PON!


	73. Chapter 65 - Side Story 8

Side Story 8

:::

* * *

::Eryth Sea (Ether Plant)::

* * *

Sharla notices Dunban was admiring something to only find out that it was an insect that Fiora had given him. Sharla ran for the hills, not that there were really any hills in the area.

* * *

::

"To be blunt, I'm a little bit turned off about you in regards to creepy-crawlies. I understand it's a gift but who would've thought you were such a **weirdo**."

Dunban had to disagree. "Wouldn't you be if someone gave you something you _**liked**_?"

"Yes, getting presents always feels nice... if it's something **I** like! But ... I guess the thought is still nice ... So how's BIG brother doing?

* * *

What was Sharla onto now?

"To discover that your little sister was revived from the dead and had survived two near fatal deaths ... "

* * *

(Oh.)

* * *

"Dunban?" Dunban was at a lost for words in regards to Fiora and Meyneth.

After gathering his thoughts, he replies "The living psyche has baffled me once I understood what she went through. In a way she is here yet gone at the same time. So close yet so far ... I don't know how to understand ... the concept of what her existence is now ... but as her brother I can tell she is still hiding something. Something that the original her would've told me ... no ... would've told Shulk. I don't want her to carry that burden but the current her won't budge. And Meyneth ... BASH! (?!)

"Sigh ... Dunban you have to learn the art of prying. From what I am hearing, it's probably the personality of Lady Meyneth that Fiora is like this now. Meyneth had existed for so long that she's probably use to the burden and the responsibility of being the Soul of the Mechonis ... It's hurting her yet she didn't want to worry us all this time. Now that your sister is one with her, the current Fiora has that burden too ... Although who would've thought the heart that we've known all this time was ... literally the Mechonis ... "

All this thinking was tiresome for Dunban, when he was just trying to admire a gift.

* * *

"Sorry Dunban, I don't know why do I do this everytime? ... Hey do you want to look for a gift for Fiora and Meyneth?"

Both?

* * *

 _"To repay for that ... creepy-crawly. I'm sure you know what Fiora likes. And Meyneth ... the gift she has given to you is too high for any one of us to repay ... but I am sure she would appreciate the thought regardless of what you get ... I hope."_


	74. Chapter 65 - Side Story 9

Side Story 9

:::

* * *

"Fiora? Meyneth? How is it like with two people in one body?" Riki wanted to know. This was something this poor little Nopon had a hard time understanding.

[*"I'm getting use to it. Just the proper tense is rather hard."*]

Hearing two voices at once was hard on his head, but it was an unusual experience to not pass by.

* * *

"Wow! Fiora strong to have two hearts. Fiora doesn't have any fights with Meyneth on things?" An awkward silence blew through the air.

"Fiora ... does?"

She closes her eyes and then rubs her temples.

* * *

"We do, it's just that she keeps winning ..." (●︿●)

(*"Fiora, that's not true!"*) (Ò ‸ Ó)

"Well, explain to me then why you decided to overrule me and make me do that thing last time?!" (‡▼益▼)

* * *

Both suddenly hear laughter from Riki. "Fiora and Meyneth fight because Fiora and Meyneth are friends! Also funny see Fiora argue with herself."

Fiora and Meyneth were about to compliment Riki on his insight until he said that.

"Riki sorry, but making choices must be hard. If Fiora and Meyneth need third opinion, Heropon here to help!"

* * *

[*" _Thank you, Riki._ "*]


	75. Chapter 65 - Side Story 10

Side Story 10

:::

* * *

Password 1 - Unlocked

* * *

Egil couldn't believe the amount of security Meyneth had put on the back door to the Mechonis Core. After getting the password wrong for the umpteenth time, he tried using brute force to break the seal on the portal, only to damage Yaldabaoth even further - the material of the seal was unbreakable. So he had to go back to figuring out the password like a normal being.

* * *

Password 2 - Enter Password

* * *

"Another password? ... (；￣Д￣）?!"

The keypad to enter the second password was a full grand piano.

* * *

(ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ ) - LADY MEYNETH?! **WTH?!** (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ **  
**


	76. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

:::

* * *

::Hidden Machina Village - Junks::

* * *

Back at the Machina Village, the group had been, once again, avoiding the next plot point in the story. Keeping themselves busy made it hard for Vanea to locate Meyneth. Eventually she catches her alone at the Junks deck.

To receive Meyneth's full attention, Vanea was quietly squirming with joy. Even though as Fiora, Meyneth's gentle gaze was something she had longed to see. Remembering what she was trying to do, Vanea suddenly bows down in apology.

* * *

"Lady Meyneth ... I'm ... sorry."

[*"Whatever for?"*] To hear that was surprising to Meyneth.

"Everything ... that has happened up to now. And ... for blowing your cover. I didn't know ..."

[*" ... ... Hey. "*] Vanea looks up in surprise to hear Meyneth say that.

* * *

[*"Vanea ... we've both made it this far now, there's no need to look behind but instead look forward brightly to the future. It's fine ... besides ... you already had a lecture from me. So let it pass."*]

Vanea still felt shame but understood what she meant. Then her frown softened to a smile.

* * *

"Lady Meyneth ... your personality has changed quite a bit. (!) Seeing you smile this often makes me happy to know that you're doing fine. Father told me you had addressed the people. I wish I could've been there to see you ... To be by your side ..."

Meyneth shook her head in disagreement and gave a smile.

* * *

[*"You are by my side ... Thank you Vanea ... for putting up with me for this long. You can turn back anytime."*]

"? ? ? What are you talking about milady? I vowed to stay with milady until the end. My mistress's will is mine as well."

Once again Meyneth shakes her head [*"I ask this not as your mistress, but as a friend."*]

* * *

"Fri ...end?"

 _[*" ... When this is over, please tell him for me ... I did break many promises to him, but I do promise I'll get you both out of there."*]_


	77. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

:::

* * *

"Excuse me ladies, can I interrupt?"

Meyneth, Fiora and Vanea turns to see Dunban approaching them fidgeting.

"Um ... ... I."

* * *

[*"What's wrong?"*]

After a moment he finally speaks up "I ... use to have a misconception of Machinas, but now I am instead in debt to the them ... for saving my dearest sister. Lady Meyneth and Lady Vanea, thank you." He then proceeds to bow to them in gratitude.

* * *

Unexpectedly , Dunban looks up to see Vanea bowing in apology back.

"You don't have to forgive me, but I do have to apologize, Dunban. When Fiora ... was skewered through, I saw it too. I know my horror that day was nowhere near the pain you three felt, but I couldn't lose her and had the invasion called off to get her to Galahad.

Fiora was indeed dead when she arrived ... but I still had to fulfill my duty to my mistress, to have Fiora serve as Meyneth's vessel. To find out that Fiora's consciousness had come home is a miracle in itself. Your sister was chosen because she is close to the wielders of the Monado, the current one and the previous one, you."

To hear this was surprising to Dunban. He never thought that Fiora would have been that important in the grand scheme of things.

"I'm sorry ... I took her away from everyone ... "

* * *

::

This apology-fest was getting a little too much.

[*"It's alright, Vanea and Dunban. We're ok."*] Meyneth tried to ease their anxiety.

Just then, Dunban grabs Fiora in a massive hug to thank Meyneth, who, even to now, was still not use to surprise hugs.

* * *

" _... You big softie._ "

* * *

::

"So I wasn't hallucinating that you came back, you were back ... just really injured and nearly dead."

[*"You didn't have to put it that way ... "*] Fiora complained with a pout.

"Sorry ... ... ... Thank you Fiora ... for coming back." Dunban's voice was choke full of emotion as he held his sister tightly. He could not lose her again.


	78. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

:::

* * *

::Hidden Machina Village - Village Square::

* * *

"Since Fiora not here, Riki ask Vanea. Riki think Vanea choose Fiora more than Vanea first reason. Did Vanea watch Fiora for a long time?"

The Heropon's intuitiveness surprised Vanea.

"You can tell? Well ... yes for a year-" She immediately gets the weird eye from the group.

* * *

(ಠ_ಠ) === (〃ﾟдﾟ〃)

* * *

"There is a **REASON**! Originally, it was to understand the Wielder of the Monado, Dunban, but it soon turned into something else. The happiness and sadness in this family of two was something I missed in my family ... but also ... it was something I knew my mistress could benefit from."

Everyone was surprised to hear of this.

"Because I wished to have Lady Meyneth to live another life even ... if it was for one day ... or even for an hour."

What did she mean by that?

* * *

" ... Lady Meyneth adored all the Machina, young and old. The young ones, in particular, always had her absolute attention. Her affection was what everyone loved in her ... But everyone noticed that ... she had always looked ... so lonely. One day, she was really depressed, so I stayed with her to talk. I still remember what I heard that day ... to hear how similar she was to us. Lady Meyneth had longed for her original family."

(?)

"I didn't really understand what she meant either, but ... she knew she had a family once upon a time ... and misses them so, but she never saw them again."

"Why? Did she go into it?"

* * *

"Unfortunately, she never went into it ... Her family though, she told me, no matter how hard she tried to stop it, she was starting to forget them. (!) Not only she couldn't see them again, now she couldn't even recall who they were anymore ... (!) Even though we are her 'children' and 'family' as well, that emptiness for her own family was still there ... So after learning her story, I evermore so wanted the peace that Lady Meyneth wishes for but I also wanted her to live free from being the Soul of the Mechonis ... So thank you everyone ... for being there for Lady Meyneth. You've given her so much. Even though you didn't have to sidetrack to all those side quests, you did so for her. I don't know how to repay you all for that."

Unknown to all, Meyneth/Fiora was sitting in a hidden spot and had heard the whole conversation.


	79. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

:::

* * *

After the first incident at Prison Island, Melia had done further research into High Entia lore, in regards to "the being that was imprisoned on the island". As much as she wanted to trust Shulk's judgement on trusting Zanza, something about Zanza was still off to her and for some reason she believed Meyneth would know the reason why.

* * *

"You knew I was Antiqua's Heir because ... you knew my forefathers, didn't you?"

(*"Yes ... Even though it has been many generations now, I can see Antiqua's lineage in you."*)

"... ... How were my ancestors? Did they suffer a lot? To think they even attacked Agniratha ... I'm sorry."

Hearing this, Meyneth knew she was going somewhere with this.

* * *

Melia goes straight to the point, "If you're the Mechonis and Zanza the Bionis ... And you created life there ... So Zanza's the one that created all life on Bionis? The secret of the High Entia ... that our true form is the Telethia, only the Royal Family knows but ... I believe you know about it as well. Please tell me what is the relationship between the Telethia and Zanza. Why are we High Entia? Using that history you showed from Agniratha and Alcamoth's Royal Library, I've researched further into High Entia lore and ... Giants lore. That giant ... his name was Arglas, wasn't it? I learned that the Machina knew him. That he was a kind soul ... before he lost himself to Zanza."

(*"... Yes ... that was Arglas ... Once upon a time, we were on good terms with each other ... but something in Zanza had changed over time ... that he told me that giving the Telethia intelligence was on a random whim."*)

"Intelligence on a random WHIM?"

Melia received a sad nod.

* * *

(*"You don't have to believe me but that is the truth ... The High Entia were at the mercy of Zanza. The change in Zanza and what the High Entia had to go through eventually forced Antiqua to separate Alcamoth from the rest of Bionis ... If you were returned to being a Telethia, your mind is gone. As an intelligent being, the High Entia grew in prosperity but in secrecy from Zanza, while I covered them, they researched with the Machina on how to free themselves from the Telethia gene ..."*)

"If you covered them and in power you're equal to Zanza, couldn't you've done something?"

(*"I couldn't ... because I wasn't the one who created the Telethia, but it was a certain High Entia ... who sold us out. That resulted in him attacking Mechonis, as you have seen with the fossilized Telethia at Agniratha."*)

"A **certain** High Entia?" There was a strange gut feeling in Melia. "Do I know this High Entia?"

(*"I believe you know the answer already."*)

To think that her forefathers, once returned back into Telethia, were goners just like that, was hard and who could have it been that sold them all out?

* * *

::

After watching Melia think for a bit, Meyneth decides to break an unexpected surprise to her. (*"However ... if your willpower was strong enough, I had managed to turn those back into High Entia ... at the expense of being half Machina instead of pure High Entia, again."*]

"?! ... So you mean? There are still High Entia of Old living?!"

(*" ... That was a while ago ... I'm sure the Machina could help you find them."*)

This was indeed good news and a relief to hear for Melia.

* * *

"But ... two things have been bothering me. It's about you ... Why does Fiora / You have pure High Entia eyes? I had asked Dunban about his family history. They have no High Entia in their heritage. "

[*" _Ah ... that ... I believe these two can answer your question about that._ "*]

Two particular beings appear before Melia and her jaw dropped.


	80. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

:::

* * *

"Hey! ... Meyneth ... I want to ask you something."

After the most recent missions, Sharla had notice something was off with Fiora and decided that she had to ask.

[*"Yes?"*]

* * *

"Oh! The both of you are listening. Um ... your ... body ... It's not... malfunctioning, is it?"

Sharla's statement stopped both with what they were doing. After a long silence, both replied [*" ... Yes, it is."*]

This immediately brought up warning signs "Why didn't you tell anyone?! You've been through a lot yet you always ... smile, when it was a time to cry. You endured all of the pain and sorrow while smiling for us. Now you tell us that there are two people in you, who've been suffering through all of this for us? You hid it for what reason?"

Meyneth knew that was directed to her. Why did Sharla needed to know?

* * *

"Because when this is all over... I'm going to quit the Defence Force and become a doctor. People are returning to Colony 6. They'll need a doctor. Meyneth ... Fiora ... You saved Gadolt from dying alone. Even though he's gone now, I need to repay you for bringing him back to me. I've been learning Machina anatomy from Linada. So please let me help! Lady Meyneth ... you're the one who is keeping Fiora's cardio-pulmonary functions going, but the rest is starting to deteriorate. Am I right?"

(*" ... Yes."*)

* * *

"Then Fiora should be back in the infirmary, not here, doing this! If she doesn't get treatment now, she might not make it!"

[*" ... You're right. We should go."*]

Sharla was relieved to hear that.

[*"But we won't, Sharla. We're grateful for your concern, but we can't leave now."*]

* * *

 **What?!** Who was being uncooperative here now?

* * *

(*" ... ... Yes, Fiora had kept smiling for everyone, when it was a time to cry. One of those 'everyone' included I."*)

To hear that it was Meyneth surprised Sharla. "But you're a ..."

Meyneth gave a sigh (*"I may be that now, but I used be a regular little person like you.*)

"Really ... ?"

* * *

(*"Sharla ... I feel guilt, and no matter what I do, no matter how hopeless I am, no matter how confused, that guilt is always there reminding me the truth ... That I had a part in destroying ... my own family ... "*)

What did Meyneth mean by that? ? ?

(*"There was a dream ... that ended up destroying everything ... ... I didn't want to accept it and ... what happened after, I wanted to forget ever so badly. It is a life I wish I could redo ... but if I did that, all the precious life that existed on Mechonis and Bionis, past, present and future - life that we created would be gone. So I fought Zanza ... to stop hurting them ... It was only when our life force diminished that he stopped."*)

* * *

Sharla was amazed with Meyneth. She was amazed to know that she nearly did not exist, but because of Meyneth's kindness, that she could stand here. "All the life on Mechonis and Bionis existed because you protected our ancestors from Zanza ... Whatever that dream was ... ... You must have been very lonely for these 6000 years ... You never told this to anyone? Even Vanea?"

(*" ... ... I didn't want to hurt the Machina ... but I most likely have done the opposite. Fiora wrecked all of it though."*)

(*What is that suppose to mean?!*) Fiora asked through telepathy surprising both Sharla and Meyneth.

* * *

::

Giving a small smile, Meyneth answers:

(*" _That the strength of her friendship with Shulk and Reyn would make them take the journey of a lifetime to save and change our worlds._ "*)

::

* * *

::

(*" _But you wish to know my reason? ... ... Sharla and Fiora ... The sky is gorgeous ... And I am sure that tomorrow it will be just as beautiful as well ... Someday this vast world will move past everyone, but the time they spent together under this blue sky, will make this life an eternity worth living. However ... there is a certain someone who doesn't want that ... who doesn't want the peace ... So everyone here ... I need your help to change all of this and ... bring it to an end._ "*)


	81. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

:::

* * *

Reyn was in trouble. Today was his turn to make dinner except ... who in their right mind assigned Bionis' worst cook to cook in the first place? Not Fiora ... but Meyneth.

* * *

"Meyneth, are you **absolutely** sure about this?" Fiora was really questioning her judgement on this.

(*"Yes. Although by my understanding, you seem to always get angry when he cooks. "*)

"You know perfectly why! **All** he cooks is MEAT!"

Reyn was happy to have Meyneth's confidence in him but to be attacked by Fiora liked that was so uncalled for. "So?! Meat's good! It's full of ... er ... meat! And don't you think my cooking's improved since I left the colony?!"

* * *

 **NO**

* * *

"Oh come on FIORA! Stop being SO CRITICAL OF ME! I'm a new Reyn these days! And I've decided that tonight ... I'm gonna make you my extra special specialty! Gourmet cabbage parcels! I read recipe in some book. It looks like something even I could manage!"

(*"Come on Fiora, have some confidence in your friend. He does need opportunity to grow and increase his cooking repertoire."*) This was the first time for Meyneth to experience Fiora fighting with Reyn, and it was rather amusing.

"But Meyneth ... you're making him make dinner. Honestly, big burnt slabs of meat cannot be considered appetizing at all."

* * *

"Then can you please make that meat dish from last time? Sautéed beast-on-the-bone! A big ol' joint of meat, marinated for 24 hours and roast over an open fire. A real man's dinner!" Reyn was already drooling.

[*"WHY AM I COOKING?! AS IF I'm waiting another 24 hours for tonight's dinner!"*]"It would help if you said "I'll order takeout" vs demanding food. Or do you propose something else?" Fiora's temper was starting to flare.

Scared stiff, Reyn decides to turn to the other source of cooking knowledge. "... Ms Meyneth! Fiora is being a MEANIE! Please teach me how to cook stuff!"

* * *

Both Meyneth and Fiora were surprised that Reyn would ask that. Understanding that Reyn did need coaching in cooking and that Fiora was a little out of it to properly help, Meyneth agrees ... on one condition. (*" ... ... ... Now, Reyn ... I don't mind teaching you, but are you going to listen? You remember what happened a couple years ago, don't you? You 'borrowed' the Monado and tried to use it to cut vegetables."*)

* * *

Reyn was bright red. To have someone else know about his blunder was embarrassing. "Don't you worry, Ms Meyneth! I'll be the best student ever!"

Meanwhile, Fiora was taken aback that Reyn would ask someone else for cooking knowledge than herself. However, after giving some thought, she agreed by saying, "You better not let Meyneth down. I can just see you injuring yourself using a real knife!"

"Man ... this cooking stuff sounds dangerous. "

* * *

::

Seeing Reyn as "Fiora's" assistant was a surprise to everyone.

"Reyn is cooking for once ... and that he's actually enjoying it," observed Dunban.

"Riki can't wait for Fiora ... Riki mean Meyneth ... ... uh ... Fiora AND Meyneth's dinner! They make everything a Nopon treat!" Riki's lips were smacking.

Sharla and Melia felt very attacked. "What about our cooking? More specifically, how is your wife's cooking compared to Fiora's?"

* * *

( _... ... ... ... ... ... Riki feel like whatever option Riki choose will get Riki in BIG trouble ..._ )

* * *

The "three" cooks suddenly hears a shout trailing high in the sky behind them "All dishes fair game! Riki's tummy! The TRUE judge!"

"My, Nopons are quite interesting after all," Dunban comments after seeing Riki fly. He then turns to the girls, "You two can't deny it. Your stomachs have been rumbling since they started cooking. You're looking forward to it too." ( ! )

Meanwhile, Shulk just happily sat there watching his two/three best friends busy at it.

* * *

 _Reyn: Wow! It's almost done! I never realized it was such an art. I can't wait and I helped cook it!_

 _Meyneth: (*"This is a big accomplishment, that's for sure. You did very well."*)_

 _Reyn: Thanks Ms Meyneth! (Surprise hug again which she was still not use to.)_

 _Fiora: Reyn?! Ease down on the surprise HUGS!_


	82. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

:::

* * *

After discovering that all this time "Fiora" was Meyneth, Shulk's feelings became mixed. He was truly grateful to have his one and only back but started to discover a feeling that was not explainable.

"Something wrong, Shulk? ... Shulk? You in there?"

Once again Shulk hadn't realize he was in his own little world thinking intensely and apologizes.

"So Fiora and Meyneth. What's up?

"Hellooo. I just asked you that! (*"Are you feeling OK?"*) "You've been like this for a good half a day already."

* * *

One thing she knew was that he was thinking and worrying about her again.

"Thank you, though. But I've been feeling much better, so stop worrying so much!" Although Fiora's expression says otherwise.

* * *

(╯°ω°）╯︵/(.□ . \\)

 **Not**

Actual: (;*△*;) (_ _;)

* * *

"Well ... if you're really feeling better ... try not to force your personalities apart too much, alright? You are using Lady Meyneth's power on yourself and I don't know if it's good for you."

Meyneth and Fiora were surprised that Shulk could tell but they kept quiet to prevent him from worrying.

* * *

::

"... Shulk ..." [*"Do you think we'll ever see a world ... that will be freed?"*]

"No doubt! Of course you will. I will make it happen and I'll definitely figure out a way out for Meyneth."

[*" ... Thank you ... "*]

* * *

Suddenly Shulk asks in an intense gaze " ... ... Fiora? Can I ask Meyneth something?"

Fiora agrees to only have him stare even intensely at "her".

"Um ... Meyneth ... After we confront Egil ... will you be staying around with us? ... I understand what you had to do for Fiora ... and I am immensly grateful for it. Please don't feel like you've been shunned once we found out your truth ... You're still our friend and family. So ... I hope you can stay as well."

To hear this touched Meyneth, but ... she couldn't tell him the true truth.

* * *

(*"Shulk ... I owe Fiora. So we'll get through this, understand? And since she's this close to you, I'll do everything in my power to help you see this through. After ... will have to wait."*)

"Meyneth ... " Something in her tone of voice worried Shulk.

"Sorry, Shulk. I owe a lot to Meyneth too ... Shulk? Are you... crying?"

"Yes ... But these are tears of joy. I don't know what to say ... One day ... Let's have everyone go on a picnic at the park in the colony!"

[*" _Yes ... one day._ "*]


	83. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

:::

* * *

In the middle of Shulk's conversation with Meyneth and Fiora, Alvis came by ... with in tow, his fans.

* * *

 _"Alvis! Alvis! He's your man! If he can't do it! No one can!_ _ **Alvis**_ _!"_

* * *

All three couldn't think of what to make of this sight, especially with the confetti and sparkles that came after.

* * *

(ノ*°▽°*)ノ(ノ*°▽°*)ノ｡:゜ ｡*: (￣ω￣)｡:゜ ｡

* * *

Shulk remarks "Wow Alvis ... you have quite the fan following ..."

Alvis flicks his hair and coolly admits that fact which in turn causes a huge fan squeal.

* * *

However, one fan, who was from Colony 9, noticed Fiora.

"Fiora! WHAT is your relationship with Alvis? You have Shulk already!"

* * *

(? ... ? ... ?)

* * *

Fan A continues: "Look at Chapter 28!"

The rest of the fans added a big "BOO!"

* * *

(? ... ? ... ? ... ? ... ? ... ? ... ? ... ? ... ? ... ? ? ?)

* * *

While the others were clueless why the fan following was being so hostile, Meyneth had a very good idea why although this scene was starting to make her crack up. She had never thought that she would ever see a sight like this and, in particular, with Alvis in it.

(*Meyneth? What's wrong? What's so funny?*) Hearing Meyneth in happy mood was nice, but Fiora did not understand why the emotion and was red from being labeled a couple with Shulk.

(* ... Nothing ... :Smiles:.*)

Realizing the amount of controversy she caused as Fiora, Meyneth asks Alvis to clear Fiora's name and send his fans off to the side. Unfortunately the fans refused to budge until Shulk got Reyn to help to push them off.

* * *

::

After the fans + Shulk and Reyn finally left, Meyneth turns to her host. (*"Fiora? Can you sleep for a little while?"*)

Making sure that Fiora was asleep, Meyneth then turns to Alvis and faintly smiles to him. (*" ... ... Alvis? ... ... Are you well?"*)

"Of course, but I'm more concerned with you."

* * *

(*" ... You are very well aware of my situation, Alvis ... ... You are and will be, the beginning and the end. Although Alvis ... watch how you develop your physical form in the future or else you might get some very _obsessive_ fans ... again."*)

"Duly noted." Alvis bows again to Meyneth to acknowledge his duty. However, she doubted that he truly understood what she meant.

(*" ... ... But ... "*)

* * *

Alvis takes a good look at Meyneth and saw that she had a heavy heart. He knew what Meyneth was planning to do and had wanted to stop her but for what he was, all he could do was to respect her will. Seeing her down though troubled him. So he tries to comfort her saying "Don't worry. These feelings exist because you are human ... That the prettiest smiles hides the deepest secrets, the brightest eyes have cried the most tears, and the kindest hearts ... have felt the most pain."

These words did indeed surprise Meyneth, but it also made her very proud of him.

(*" _Then Alvis, can I ask you one last favor from little old me?_ "*)


	84. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

:::

* * *

::Mechonis::

* * *

With the Apocrypha Generator finally destroyed, Shulk's Monado wasn't surpressed anymore. In fact, it grew further in power. The time to finally confront Egil came.

* * *

::

"Um .. Ms Meyneth? The portal isn't working ..." Reyn signals her over to take a look.

This was surprising to hear. Egil had clearly gotten into the Mechonis Core but the portal wasn't working?

Taking a look, Meyneth finds that the seal on the back door portal was still up. Wondering what was going on, she tried to find some answers around the area and ended up looking upwards, which made everybody do the same as well. Far above them, everyone could see the faint outline of a massive gaping hole. Egil apparently gave up unlocking the seal and used a lot of brute power to force a hole into the Mechonis Core.

[*" Egil ... What am I going to do with you? ... Everyone, give me a moment ... "*]

* * *

::

Meyneth summons a glyph beneath everyone which the seal reacts to. A virtual keyboard appears for her to enter in the password.

* * *

"7OxpAqDc4JE"

...

Password 1 - Unlocked

Password 2 - Enter Password

* * *

To everyone's surprise, a grand piano rises from the ground from where they were battling earlier.

* * *

(´･_･`) ( ・◇・)？"What? How-"

* * *

Suddenly the group gets shushed to listen. Everyone was confused with this sudden change of urgency but they did as they were told. To then hear one of the most beautiful, serene and calming yet full of emotion melody they had ever heard being played by Meyneth. A feeling of nostalgia came over everyone that it started to make them tear up.

Not that they understood the true meaning of the melody, but everyone could see from Meyneth's expression that this was a special piece to her.

* * *

::

After the final note, the seal of the portal lifts and the piano disappears.

Standing up, Meyneth was surprised to be greeted with the group in tears.

"tHaT ... WAS BEaUTIFUL."

To see such a sight, Meyneth hoped her feelings got across to them and that they had enjoyed it. With a sad smile, she brings the moment to an end.

::

[*" _Before we go ... Everyone ... Thank you ... for everything_."*]

::

* * *

 _A/N: If you really want to know, search the "password" with "youtube", because links don't work here._


	85. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

:::

* * *

::Mechonis Core::

* * *

" _So, you worms have finally arrived_."

The group arrives to the Mechonis Core to find Egil waiting for them. Surprisingly, the Mechonis Core itself was not what everyone had expected it to be. Above them was the blue sky and across from the platform they were standing on, they could see the Bionis.

Shulk suddenly realizes that he had been here before ... during that nearly fatal moment in Alcamoth.

* * *

 _"May the roar of the Mechonis be the wrath of my people!"_

* * *

Everyone's train of thought gets interrupted as Egil causes Yaldabaoth to thrust its sword forward. Just then they see Mechonis' sword rumble below the platform and rams into the Bionis.

"You couldn't have! Our FRIENDS!" It took a moment for everyone to realize what he had just done.

"Oh I did!" Egil replies with a smirk, he had finally gotten control of the Mechonis. This then made everyone notice that Yaldabaoth was now outfitted with many more mechanisms.

* * *

"Brother, stop this! You'll destroy the Bionis! This is not Lady Meyneth's wish. That's why she left us her legacy - our whole world!"

Egil didn't want to hear that name again. He aims the sword at Fiora.

"Pure nonsense! That thing lurking within the Homs girl is no longer our god! This world no longer has a need for gods!"

Shulk was alarmed. To see Egil threaten Fiora like that he wouldn't have any of that. He was about to activate the Monado, when suddenly he hears this:

* * *

[* **YES, I AGREE! (!) HOWEVER, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN MISTER! YOU HAVE GONE WAY TOO FAR**!* ~ **(╬ಠ益ಠ)** ]

* * *

Fiora's temper in Meyneth was a sight to see. Not only visually but also physically as Meyneth's power was red in rage. It threw everyone off guard. Using her power, Meyneth then proceeds to knock Yaldabaoth down with ease.

Egil was surprised with Meyneth's reaction. Vanea was shocked as well. No Machina had ever seen Meyneth getting into a serious mental breakdown before, since she's almost always calmly smiling regardless of her mood. Egil recovers within Yaldabaoth and engages the group. During this fight, Egil was biding time to charge up his super attack, the Bionis Slash attack. Fortunately, Shulk saw through it with his visions and successfully stops Egil to the point of being able to knock the giant Mechon's attacks away.

To see his attacks get blown away like that, Egil knew he was in trouble, but he still had a trump card.

* * *

::

Everyone sees a smirk on Egil's face. Demanding what was so funny, he answers. Raising his hand, his attention focuses on Meyneth "You disgust me, you side with my sworn enemy ... In place of you, your host shall return to me. Nemesis, Reawaken!"

A massive modern-looking-glyph bursts beneath the group's feet. In panic, all try to retreat to then find Fiora collapsing and holding her head in pain.

* * *

Egil sneers at the group. "Come Nemesis! Time to slaughter some old friends, shall we?"

Everyone suddenly remembers about that mind control device they found in her in Alcamoth. In desperation, the guys turns to attack Egil from taking Fiora over.

"Nemesis! Come!"

* * *

(* _Meyneth ... I ..._ *)

(* _I am SO sorry, Fiora._ *)

* * *

"What are you doing to her?! STOP IT!" Shulk was frantic.

"Just taking my old toy back."

Vanea was speechless. When she made Face Nemesis, Vanea had ensured that Fiora didn't have a mind control device like what the other Face Units eventually had ... or so she thought.

* * *

Back when Egil personally went to pick up Face Nemesis from Valak Mountain, he decided to check its Face Unit to see why it left his control. Discovering that the Face Unit didn't have its controlling device, he had installed one into Fiora then. Originally he thought Vanea just forgot to install it, but now knowing who the Unit was, he understood why she didn't put it in. Now though he was glad that he installed it.

Unfortunately, Fiora lost.

* * *

::

A burst of energy blows everyone away. All recover to see that Meyneth's light had disappeared from Fiora. Her gaze was still red but no longer had any life in it.

"Welcome back, Nemesis. Destroy the Heir of the Monado and his friends."

* * *

Like that day at Prison Island, everyone could see Fiora no longer showed any recognition of them. The hostiilty shown now was even more deadly than before. Raising her hand up, everyone looks up to see Fiora summoning thousands of ether blades surrounding them in all corners.

"Riki don't think Fiora know this ability ... Right?!"

* * *

With no time to respond, the blades dives for everyone! The majority of the blades were deflected but many still injured the group.

After Sharla's quick heals, all were in for a surprise to see an ether blade through Fiora herself as well. She pulls it out as if it was nothing. However, everyone sees the amount of damage it caused to her.

Another surprise came.

* * *

"They can't attack you because they see you as their friend, but Lady Meyneth ... " Egil didn't expect himself getting attacked as well, and then he realized something was wrong. The Face Unit was not responding correctly to his orders. Egil tries again "Nemesis? Follow your orders!" Fiora raises her hand up again. All were expecting the ether blades again to only get cut by something invisible instead.

Everyone in the group also began to notice that Fiora was not responding to Egil's commands properly either. Realizing that the mind control must have gone haywire. Fiora had just went from dangerous to Death Incarnate and was now stuck in it.

* * *

::

Rising up in pain, everyone was furious and worried.

"Everyone?"

The group's attention gets directed to Sharla.

"Meyneth and Fiora are probably going to kill me for this and that I would be a bad doctor at this rate ... but ... everyone ... Shulk ... Every time Fiora uses Meyneth's power, her Mechon body cannot handle it ... It has been breaking down. They both know. They didn't want to tell you ... However, if Fiora did not have Meyneth, she would have been gone ages ago ... She has been at her limit for quite some time now. Why Meyneth has been the dominant personality of Fiora, since she woke up, was because Fiora was fighting the mind control device all this time to stop herself from hurting everyone ... I'm afraid ... her will has been overwhelmed now. She's lost in there. She can't tell friend or foe ... or even herself."

"WHY DID YOU ONLY TELL US NOW?!

Shulk was white.

* * *

::

What happened next made everyone realize that Fiora had lost it with Egil. Even though her soundness of mind was visibly gone, Egil was still Fiora's target. Egil couldn't believe that he was being whooped by his own mistress.

Ether beams shower from the sky, shooting at everyone. One of them blasts through Yaldabaoth wrecking it permanently.

Tumbling to the ground, Egil lands in front of Fiora, who materializes Meyneth's Monado and aims it at his neck. In fear, he tries to ask for leniency only to get the coldest and darkest stare he had ever seen.

* * *

Raising Meyneth's Monado up to the sky, Fiora brings it down to suddenly meet Shulk's Monado. Shulk had a bit of a life crisis for a moment, but after thinking it through and how drastic the situation had escalated into, he saves Egil from the killing blow. The whole area glows from the energy of the two Monados.

In a desperate plea, Shulk cries out "Fiora! Lady Meyneth! Fiora, I'm here. Can you hear me? Shulk's here!" He tries to reach them with words but was struggling with the amount of power that was going against him. When hope was almost lost, to everyone's relief, she withdraws the Monado to only suddenly have it redirected at Shulk.

Meyneth had finally gotten back control over Fiora, however, not completely though. Shulk's "passionate" speeches were enough to keep the controlled Fiora preoccupied while she worked on getting her back. Now Fiora's actions could be controlled; however, with her mind still on a fritz, Meyneth was having difficulty reaching Fiora ... Realizing that this was not the ideal situation, Meyneth was almost at a lost of what to do, when suddenly a very crazy idea popped up.

* * *

::

[* _Zanza ... I know youcan hear ... me_.*] To hear Meyneth/Fiora's voice in their mind was a relief. but how slurred it was made them worried. Who exactly was talking there, why is Fiora suddenly aiming at Shulk ... again ... and why were they calling him - Zanza?

"Zanza, what is going on?" Shulk urgently asks.

(*"Ignore her."*)

( ... ) Shulk was rather offended. What happened next, nobody expected at all.

* * *

 _Since Meyneth's Monado could split into two ..._

 _Fiora attacked Shulk with one blade and ran him right through with the other._

 _::_


	86. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

:::

* * *

The shock of what had just happened was too much for everyone to comprehend. The group knew that Fiora, in a right state of mind, would never do this to Shulk, but all were just speechless. Crashing down onto the floor, Shulk crumples into a lifeless pile.

Everyone dashes for Shulk to only be suddenly blocked by Dickson.

In anger, Dunban and Reyn demands why he was blocking them to Shulk. Meanwhile, Egil stared in disbelief of who it was. Ignoring the three, Dickson looks at the scene muttering "To think you would be the one who lets him out ..."

* * *

Fiora had fallen down due to the earlier damage she had caused to herself. Slowly she gets back up and walks towards the fallen Shulk. All helplessly looks as she slides Meyneth's Monado out of Shulk, to then see a bright light burst out of him. Up in the sky, it begins to materialize into a physical form.

A name comes out of the terrified Machinas.

"Zanza ... "

* * *

::

The soul of Zanza which had resided in Shulk all this time had now awakened back into his true form.

" ... But wait ... Isn't he that Shulk-look-alike from the colony dance?" Reyn asks, looking at Zanza rather suspiciously. This made everyone recognize Zanza. They had seen the big bad before?

"? ... What dance?" Zanza was confused.

Keeping Fiora down was a chore already, and now hearing this, Meyneth had completely forgotten about that evening. The group was now focusing on that?

* * *

"It has to be you! You don't remember dancing? We've seen you before! What were you doing in our colony that night?!" demands Dunban.

Everyone looks to see Zanza absolutely baffled.

After a moment, he replies "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised ... Everything in this world is dictated by the passage of fate. As all that exists is interconnected, our paths must have crossed before, not that I remember (?) ... All flows towards the inevitable. This was all predestined, since I came to reside within Shulk."

Since?

With that Dickson proceeds to explain to everyone that when the High Entia ancestors trapped Zanza, his physical form was sealed away on Prison Island. His soul, the Monado, was confined to Ose Tower. Ose Tower was also where Shulk had died. That he was an empty shell because Zanza had killed everyone who had found the Monado. In order to continue his existence, Zanza had randomly decided to use Shulk as his vessel and explains that Meyneth is the same. Dickson "jokes" that the group were friends with corpses.

* * *

"RANDOMLY? Shulk was already dead?! That's impossible! We grew up together!" Reyn and Dunban couldn't believe what they were hearing and that Dickson was actually a traitor.

"So then ... Shulk's ability to use the Monado...? "

"And those visions that he used to save us?"

Dunban and Sharla were shaking in disbelief and anger.

"Yes. Lord Zanza." Dickson replies with a grin.

* * *

::

Suddenly the group, Machinas, Dickson, and Zanza finds themselves showered by ether blades. They all managed to dodge most of them when an immense glyph appears beneath everyone causing the floor to rumble. All look to see the power was coming from Meyneth's Monado.

While everyone else ran from the ether blades, Zanza, in turn, dives for Fiora with a crazed grin."It's great to be free after so long. But first we must eliminate my greatest obstacle. You, Meyneth. The Mechonis ... To think you were the one who let me out. Let's begin!"

* * *

A huge burst of energy blows the group away. They all recover to see above them Fiora locking blades with Zanza.

"You're not playing with your full power, Meyneth. Something wrong? Is this the height of your skill? You call yourself a god?!"

The group did not understand what he was talking about. The energy from the two Monados was so immense that they were REALLY feeling it.

However, Zanza gets no response from Meyneth, who continues to direct Fiora into attacking him.

* * *

::

As the two gods fought, the group could only defend themselves from stray energy shots. Shulk was carried to safety, but to everyone's surprise he had no wounds, not even a scar. Shulk was still alive but unconscious.

"Didn't Fiora just run Shulk through with those blades?"

Shulk did get impaled but then everyone realized something. If Shulk healed, that meant Meyneth's Monado had healed him as Fiora took it out. All then understood that Meyneth was still around, although ... why did she/Fiora stab Shulk? Was it intentional or was it Death Incarnate Fiora's fault?

* * *

Seeing the group distracted, Zanza unleashes a blast of energy past Fiora with the intention of trapping them. Everyone braces for cover to then see the beams going through them.

"... When did you set a Dimensional Force Field?" Zanza was a little ticked for only just realizing what had happened.

* * *

This made everyone understand what the glyph underneath them was. Meyneth had protected them by erecting a field that separated the group from the two gods. They seemed to be in the same place but in reality they were in separate spaces.

Seeing himself being outwitted by Meyneth, Zanza was mad. "It is from me that all life is born! It lives only for me! And it shall be returned! Don't interfere MEYNETH!" He then releases an explosive scatter shot in rage.

Meyneth had protected the group from Zanza's powers but had forgotten to expel two certain individuals out with the group.

* * *

::

To see his own life about to be snuffed out, Egil realized he could have could have avoided all this senseless death and pain if he had trusted in the people of Bionis.

As a last ditch effort he pushes his sister out of harms way from the fatal energy shot.

... That never came.

Wondering what was going on, Egil and Vanea looks up to see what had covered for them. To everyone's horror, Egil and Vanea finds that their mistress had just saved them at the expense of Fiora's right arm and drones gone.


	87. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

:::

* * *

Fiora's breathing was getting heavier, but Meyneth was relieved to see that the two Machinas were ok.

Seeing their mistress/mistress' host severely injured and forcing Fiora to regain the remaining bits of her sanity from the lapses in her soundness of mind broke their heart. Everyone could see that there was no way the two Machina could have survived, but Meyneth was able to do so because Fiora's own will, that a small fragment of her heart was still here, wanted to protect everyone too - even if they were enemies just moments earlier.

Stunned that his mistress still cared for him, Egil was speechless. "I'm so sorry SOB Lady Meyneth! I'll turn the mind control device off!"

* * *

Straining, she pats the siblings on the shoulders and expels them out of the force field to be with the group.

[* ... ... ... There's no point at this rate ... Calm down ... ... Please you two go, help everyone escape.*]

She stands up to leave, but then stops for a moment and turns around to tenderly smile at everyone.

* * *

At that moment, everyone could faintly see Meyneth's light in Fiora again.

Egil was smitten. Vanea asks, "You were trying to kill our mistress. You're now ... in love?"

Egil knew he was wrong to curse Meyneth, for she was still the same kindhearted and sagely goddess he loved. The same kindhearted mistress who is now dying.

* * *

"Lady Meyneth! You're WRONG! Dreams don't ever end! So please ... don't let yours end!"

She endearingly looks back at the siblings, shakes her head and then asks them [* ... Then continue it for me.*]

* * *

Vanea then suddenly hears her name in her mind: (*Vanea ... Thank you for letting me meet this child. She is a lot spunkier than I could ever be ... but like you, she has become one of my dearest friends.*) To hear that from Meyneth greatly worried Vanea.

(*I don't know how to apologize to her, the group ... ... you two, and the rest of my children. ... ... All I ask of everyone is to take care ... so I can say good bye ... without regret.*)

Knowing that Meyneth was using telepathy to talk to the Machinas, the group asks them what did she say. All they saw were tears.

* * *

::

Looking down at his weakened opponent, Zanza was amused to see Meyneth's host was still standing. Approaching him, Meyneth questions [*"... ... ... ... Zanza, is this what you really want? All life erased at your whim? All the children of Bionis who came back to you, your food?"*]

To hear this statement again, the group turns to Zanza in hope that what Egil and Meyneth had said wasn't true.

"Children? Hah! They were made to become my food. The Homs are nothing but bacteria clinging to my body! They're nasty for my complexion!"

* * *

 _Zanza: *Sparkles*_

 _Everyone: (...)_


	88. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

:::

* * *

Meyneth couldn't believe Zanza. She proceeds to materialize a "limb" of ether out of Fiora to dual wield her Monado again.

(*"These children of yours, they are living beings! If you cannot understand this, you have no right to call yourself a god!"*)

"And who decides that? A god. Because only a god may decide. This world only needs one god, Meyneth. May you rot in that shell for all eternity!"

Zanza dives at Meyneth with such force that it takes her by surprise. With how weakened Fiora was, one would expect her to be blown across the Core, however, something different happened.

* * *

A massive black energy blocks Zanza and blows him across the Core.

The group then turns to see Fiora with a death gaze uttering [*"e **V** erythingMusTBekl-"] to then have Meyneth break her mostly out of it. At that moment, Meyneth knew Fiora's will was fading. That the small fragment of her heart that was here, that wanted to protect everyone was losing to her broken mind.

* * *

::

Zanza could see something was different as well. Demanding what was going on, he suddenly gets energy slammed to the ground by the dark energy.

Seeing Fiora's broken mind losing control, Meyneth had to find a way to quell that rage quick, but had to also protect the group.

* * *

::

(* _Fiora! Is this what you really want? All life erased at your whim? Yes Zanza wants it but your light ... it doesn't exist to kill. My light ... hurts, but yours ... your friends ... use that light to breath life back into something once lost._

 _Fiora ... I'm glad we met. Even when we had argued ... Even when we both were at the lowest points of our lives ... Thanks to you, it was all a lot of fun. It shows that you are a living being. From the moment life is born, everyone has the right to exist! So do you ..._ _Please let that melody ... that sound of the living last a bit more longer, even if not for me, but please ... for your friends and ... Shulk._ *)

::

* * *

::

Meanwhile, Shulk "miraculously" recovers and along with the group was now trying to force a way into Meyneth's force field.

"Riki SCARED but friends have to help Fiora and Meyneth!"

"But how?! We're trying to break into something that is beyond our understanding! Or at least my understanding!" Shulk was flipping out especially since he had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Dunban returns order to the group by taking command.

"Melia! Or Vanea! Egil? IS this anything you understand? Or at least that its something the High Entia or Machina can work together to solve?! We need to get in there. Fiora ... Meyneth knows they can't fight this alone!"

Unfortunately, the Machina siblings were at a loss.

Looking at her options, Melia knew she had no choice. "Alvis do you hear me?! As much as I find you strangely sketchy, ... you are the only one who can do this. Get us in there!" She then slams her imperial staff on the ground and a glyph appears causing the surroundings to turn dreary.


	89. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

:::

* * *

 _"Greetings."_

* * *

Everyone turns to find themselves face to face with Alvis.

"Welcome everyone to Shulk's dream. You are here looking for Meyneth and Fiora, correct?"

"Shulk, Shulk dream? So ... gray." Riki was a little turned off.

Shulk looked in disbelief.

* * *

"I never understood this dream ... ... but why are we here? How are we here? And what are you doing here?" Directing everyone's attention to Alvis, whom then explains.

" ... Dreams are connected. You've done it once before already. I can connect you to Lady Meyneth and Fiora's dream and then materialize you into that force field but it will also involve the truth. Are you ready to face it?"

* * *

 _Truth?_

* * *

"Yes or no? Our time is short."

All turn to Melia for an explanation.

"I learned ... Our memories are linked to a constant reality ... ... but ... when something happens in one world, a new reality branches off, containing the other possibility. The present will become a future that never happened, and this new reality will be our new present ... So ... in some alternate plane ... I know Lady Meyneth's force field does not exist. If we can bypass it through space, I know we can get to them ... and I know Alvis can do it by using a living being's dream."

After a long hesitation, everyone agrees.

* * *

::Mechonis Core::

* * *

The group gets through to see Zanza's Monado heading straight for them. A huge explosion clouds the area.

When the smoke cleared, all look up to find that Fiora had covered for them with Zanza's Monado through her.

* * *

::

Meyneth was struggling to keep Zanza at bay with the broken Fiora. She had just dodged an attack from him to only have the group suddenly breaking into her force field right into the exact spot that she was in. There was no way to protect them with how Fiora was now, but after Meyneth's plea, with one last shred of willpower, Fiora forces herself to protect the group with her last request.

* * *

(* _Meyneth ... Go ... turn back into yourself!_ *)

(*My physical existence overwhelms your body. How you are now, you won't be able to handle it!*)

(* I know you need me but I'm sorry ... I don't think I can last any longer Meyneth. _I'm no longer 'me' anymore. Please save everyone ... ... I'll be ... fine._ *)

* * *

::

To see what was before him broke Shulk. However, this time had to be different. No matter what had happened to his one and only, Shulk couldn't lose Fiora again. As Zanza removes his Monado, Shulk dashes for her. He successfully grabs Fiora to suddenly have her disintegrate in his arms.


	90. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

:::

* * *

In the Mechonis Core, Zanza's Monado was purring in delight to see the true owner of its counterpart. Everyone else was in awe to see Meyneth's true form for the first time.

Pure with overflowing grace, and beauty, her breathtaking elegance and fair complexion blew the group away. The group was at a loss for words. However, what just happened? Also was this the same being who was with them all this time? Was the kindness and sincerity she had expressed to them during this journey still there?

Zanza was delighted to finally see her: "Good! Time to have some fun."

* * *

::

" **WAIT**! FRIEND MEYNETH AND BADDY ZANZA DANCE TOGETHER AT COLONY 9 DANCE! WHAT MEANING?!"

Riki points out the identity of the two causing an awkward silence through the area. The group was shocked to see Meyneth. She was indeed the one whom Dunban had danced with at that party back at Colony 9!

* * *

"... Did you do something?" Zanza proceeds to give Meyneth the weird eye. Trying to dodge the question, Meyneth counters (*... ... ... ... I'll explain, if you explain why you randomly materialized at Alcamoth and made Shulk stab Fiora?*)

"What? Really? ... Well before I found out it was you, I thought she was strangely like you. Since it wasn't the Homs that Shulk liked, I thought it wouldn't hurt to poke a sharp thing through her and thought he would be okay. But who knew he would get so broken like that."

That made Meyneth snap. "YOU HONESTLY HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLED A GOD!"

* * *

::

Thousands of ether blades appear again this time all homing in on Zanza. He had his own strengths but knew Meyneth was just as powerful, Zanza knew he was in trouble. The blades dives through his shield with no trouble.

Using an energy blast, he proceeds to blow the rest of the blades away to suddenly get attacked from behind.

Now was truly the battle of the gods. The power of Zanza and Meyneth forced the group to take cover, along with the still traumatized Shulk.

* * *

::

To Zanza's surprise, Meyneth was gaining the upper hand. Getting overpowered, Zanza begins to threaten her out of desperation, " ... You've improved, but you are still holding back. Meyneth! Face me like a god! If not, then say goodbye to your putrid friends!" Zanza then fires a massive energy flies towards the group.

Realizing how helpless they all were, the group braces for cover to then look up to see the shot being pushed back by two forces of power. One was Meyneth, and the other a formless light.

"That mere mortal ... " Zanza disapprovingly comments.

Everyone was shocked. Was it who they thought it was? To have their dear friend perish in front of them just moments earlier, all couldn't believe it either. Yet they had no time to grieve because of where they were. Fiora was still alive?

* * *

::

Looking up, Meyneth answers (*"Yes, however she is **NOT** just a mere mortal but a friend. ZANZA! These children taught me that the future belongs to them alone. Though we are their creators, their lives are theirs to control. Even if the passage of fate is as you have decided, I will teach you the strength of their will to resist! For I know! You have visions but they end after a point, don't they? I wonder **WHY**?"*)

Recalling his own visions constantly ending at a certain point, Zanza suddenly connects the dots. "NO! IT CAN'T BE! I DENY YOUR REALITY!" With that, Zanza fires another super shot at Meyneth. His distress causes everyone to look up. Is Meyneth trying to do something?

* * *

::

Infusing her Monado with the formless light, Meyneth adds more power to Zanza's shot and sends it right back at him. He dodges it to turn and hear a name he had not heard for ages.

(*" _ **KLAUS!**_ YOU are OUT of your mind!*)

That name made Zanza falter for a moment, giving Meyneth the opportunity to dive in. Just as he regains his balance, he sees himself impaled and restrained by Meyneth.

A new and even larger glyph than before appears beneath them all covering the whole Mechonis Core.

* * *

 _：：_

 _(*"I, Who governs the Mechonis to its end, Stands Before You in This Fragmented End to Command the One Who Opens The Beginning and closes The End! Zanza! You ARE GOING DOWN BUSTER!"*)_

 _：：_

* * *

"You WOULDN'T!" Zanza cries in terror.

The glyph expands to the size of the Mechonis and the most massive light beam ever seen rips through it into the heavens.


	91. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

:::

* * *

All open their eyes to see the Mechonis Core gone. They were floating in an area of white and red light. In front of them, they see Zanza's form painfully disintegrating.

"Fiora and Meyneth did it! Riki so proud!"

(*"It's not over yet, Riki"*), a soft voice replies.

Everyone turns around to see Meyneth, her Monado and the formless light fading.

* * *

::

Meyneth sadly smiles to the everyone. (*"... We've stripped his full power and form. The rest is up to you. Everyone ... This world belongs to you all. Create a world with no need of gods." *)

Finally understanding what had just happened the Homs were dumbstrucked. Unable to speak all were tears and then Riki speaks up for them.

* * *

"Meyneth? Where friends going? Super red light ... Meyneth save friends many times. Riki knows light so warming! Light is Meyneth's proof that Meyneth live beautifully to the end ... Riki not like Lady Meyneth super powerful. Go anywhere. But Riki know where friends belong. Here! With all of us! So please stay!"

Kneeling down to Riki, Meyneth gives him and the group a kind smile.

(*"Riki ... Whom did we all came together for? Our family and friends. So I ask of you. Please always continue to love them forever more. Please always remember them till the end. Please never forget them. We have to go our separate ways now but ...

Thank you ... everyone ... for letting me be part of your world ... be part of your family and be a part of your friends. I do not deserve it but ... Thank you everyone ... I hope you will always remember me ... As I will of you ... Always."*)

* * *

::

The formless light materializes into a fading Fiora. To the group, she gives a bow and her brother a hug. Hugs weren't always his thing, but from the beginning of this journey, Dunban learned the preciousness of a hug and now he was receiving a hug that he knew he would never get again.

"Goodbye ... Dunban ... and everyone ."

She then turns to Shulk, whom she embraces, to see him crying.

* * *

" ... ... ... Shulk ... You're as much as a crybaby as ever ... Shulk ... Thank you ... from the beginning I loved your kindness and forgive you for your heartache, but the crying for me ... shall have to end here."

After gently wiping his tears, giving a sad look of longing and her affection, Shulk tries to grab Fiora to try to stop her from disappearing. She then whispers in his ear something that made his tears fall even more.

With a sigh and sad smile, Fiora looks at her absolute lost cause.

"Shulk ... Everything will be alright, because it's you."

* * *

::

Realizing her time was nearly up, Meyneth finally approaches the angry ball of yellow light.

(*"Zanza ... No ... Klaus ... ... ... ... "*)

For a brief moment, Zanza's physical form materializes to then have Meyneth gently hug him, shocking everyone.

(*This is where we say goodbye ... You know ... I'm glad that you chose Shulk. I realized why that young boy and his friends went on such a journey. It means this is goodbye. Klaus ... you were right ... all we had was each other but that is no longer necessary. This is where destiny finds its end ... for you ... and I.*)

For a short moment, everyone sees Zanza receive a sign of affection to then disintegrate back to his shapeless form, and the one who showed it to him had vanished from existence.

* * *

::

::

 _(*Fiora? Tell that silly boy he's too soft ... but ... tell him to continue smiling. That upside down smile doesn't suit him.*)_

 _::_

 _::_


	92. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

:::

* * *

Every being on the planet saw the massive light that ripped through the Mechonis. Once the light disappeared, the Homs, Nopons, High Entia and Machinas were speechless to see that the Titan had completely disappeared.

As the remaining parts of Meyneth's light disappeared into the air with the white light, the group finds themselves falling towards the ocean.

* * *

Just then, Face Nemesis flies in to catch the group. All were baffled to see the Mechon, let alone why it was moving and that it had caught them. However, they begin to notice that it was slowly losing power and that they were heading back towards the ocean. In the nick of time, Junks flies by to save the group from their demise.

The Mechon crashes into deck, causing everyone to fly out of its hold.

Everyone was still in shock and could barely recover from the fall. Once again, the group had lost not just one ... but two dear friends.

* * *

::

Right then a swarm of Telethia descends from the sky towards the ship. All look up to see Dickson on one, holding a yellow glowing ball of light. Since Zanza lost his physical form, he tries to re-enter the defenseless Shulk only to be blocked by everyone.

* * *

Shulk had lost all will to live. Seeing how pathetic he was, Reyn yells at his best friend.

"If we lose you, another big traumatic event will occur. Right? We wouldn't be able to recover from that ... We promised we'd all come home together ... but we've broken that promise now ... You cannot be the THIRD! Do you hear me, SHULK?!"

Reyn's truth about the situation brought Shulk back to his senses. He slowly gets back onto his feet and stretches out his hands to materialize a blue "sword" with a peculiar character.

 _Raising up his Monado at Zanza, Shulk declares "The End" to this madness._


	93. Untold Tales 1

Untold Tales 1

:::

* * *

::Alcamoth::

* * *

In the midst of the once mighty kingdom, a sad green glow was rising to the sky.

Melia had never thought a day like this would ever happen, where she had to free what was once her old friends and all her old subjects. It was a bittersweet moment, as Melia could hear their thanks to her and the group for freeing them from the existence of being a Telethia.

* * *

::Junks::

* * *

Finishing their mission, the group returns to Junks to find Miqol waiting for them to ask of a new favor.

"Everyone ... I don't mind it here, but any ideas what to do with Nemesis eventually?" Miqol directs the group's attention to the Face Mechon that was sitting sadly on the deck. Ever since it crashed landed on the Junks, it had stopped moving from then on.

* * *

Dunban did want the Mechon at his house but realized that it wasn't big enough.

"Nemy looks so sad. Nemy lost Meyneth and Fiora." Riki was down in the dumps.

Vanea and Egil were sad as well. "I want to fix it but everything is gone ... "

* * *

Together everyone tried to think of a good storage space.

"Would there be any space at Colony 6?"

Sharla gave a thought and then replied "Our storage space is limited ... and I don't want it to be neglected."

Riki offers the Central Plaza at Frontier Village.

Melia disagrees saying "It is large enough but it's not secure. It should be in a secret yet secure place ... I have an idea but it all depends on you Dunban, since you're the ... remaining family."

* * *

::High Entia Tomb - Valley of the Kings::

* * *

"It's quiet here ... and secure from the Telethia ... ... ... I broke a promise ... so this is best I can offer ... "

After much deliberation, it was agreed to have the Face Mechon moved to the Valley of the Kings in the High Entia Tomb.

"You get to rest with the High Entia Royal Family. Quite a treat."

Even though it wasn't a living being, the group had become attached to the Face Mechon. It was used on many occasions to save everyone. Now with its owners gone, it was like if the Mechon had died too.

* * *

After a long moment of silence, the group decided that it was time to leave to head to their next destination. Just when they were about to leave, an odd rumbling sound suddenly echoes throughout the hall. From the dark abyss, a massive beam of light shoots up to the endless ceiling. When it settled down, everyone sees the ground of the Valley reappearing and Nemesis's damaged and missing parts repairing and regenerating on its own. Within seconds, the Face Mechon was back to its original condition and aiming its blades at the group. Also an unusual aura bursts out of the Mechon to surround the whole area.

* * *

"What's going on?!"

To see the Face Mechon come to life like that was startling. Melia suddenly slams the Imperial Staff into the ground and a glyph appears.

* * *

 _"Ancient Kings of Alcamoth, please hear my plea! Any of our remaining inhabitants, send them out of this graveyard!"_

* * *

Even though most of the citizens of Alcamoth had been turned into Telethia after the Mechonis incident, a small group of High Entia, whose heritage was similar to Melia managed to escape and was using the Tomb as a refuge at the time.

Reyn sulked, "Us would have been great too. You know ... "

"Please help me protect my people. I don't believe the Mechon has any malicious intent but I also want all the remaining High Entia safe."

* * *

::Eryth Sea and Surrounding Areas::

* * *

All of the sudden, the High Entias that had used the Tomb as a refuge finds themselves safely outside of the building. They all look up to see the whole building enveloped in a blue light.

A video projection of an "unknown" female High Entia appears above them saying "I hope everyone is alright. Guards, evacuate everyone out of the area. Head to Satorl where there are other refugees as well. If I fall, at least it's without everyone."

* * *

" **NO**! Lady Melia!"

* * *

The High Entias were amazed to hear that name come from the Alcamoth Guards that were with them. "That's ... Lady Melia?"

Melia gives the citizens a sad smile and then the image disappears.

* * *

::

This battle was almost the same as the battle Meyneth had with Egil, except it was the group vs Nemesis. They were having much difficulty toppling the Face Mechon.

"Why is it moving and attacking us?!"

"Something is controlling it, but what?"

"The fighting style is Meyneth/Fiora's but all this extra is totally not! This is quite the violent way to get killed off when we haven't even gone to the final story BOSS!"

* * *

The immense blades of the Mechon were impeding any progress and it felt like the Mechon was getting progressively faster every moment.

"Riki have question."

What now?

"Doesn't Nemy have guns?"

* * *

(▼_▼）＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝｡ﾟ(ﾟ `Д)ﾉ｡ﾟヽ( )ﾉﾟ｡ヽ(Д´ ﾟ)ﾉﾟ｡｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ`Д´ﾟ)ﾉﾟ｡

* * *

::

Meanwhile, the Machina had contacted the group. They were wondering what was taking them so long to only then hear the Face Mechon had come to life and was attacking them.

* * *

What?! . . . ﾍ(ﾟ∀ﾟ;)

* * *

The group was then told that there is a manual override switch inside the Mechon.

"Inside? How are we going to do this? The guns can hit in all direction. We can't get to it!"

* * *

However, Reyn had an idea. He grabs Riki and throws him up into the air!

"Hang on, Riki. Blimey ... this is going to hurt."

"WAIT A MINUTE REYN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

At the moment, Riki was outfitted in the Warrior series set of armor ...

* * *

 **V-O-L-L-E-Y-B-A-L-L SPIKE!**

* * *

Reyn spikes Riki right at the Mechon. The spike had enough force to blast Riki through the Mechon's cockpit shell.

"RIKI! YOU'RE IN! THE SWITCH IS RIGHT BELOW YOU!"

After a confused and dazed fumble, Riki manages to find the switch and a massive explosion of blue light erupts from the cockpit.

* * *

::

The light eventually subsides but the blue glow continued to be there. Everyone opens their eyes to be greeted to a dazzling sight. Nemesis had stopped and it now had wings of light sprouting from it's back, with Riki blown across the hall into a wall.

It kneels down to the group and opens its hand to reveal the image of an older High Entia gentleman and lady.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" The kind looking gentleman asks the group. The lady, however, bashes the gentleman in the head: "You nearly killed the children. What kind of nonsense are you spouting?! And you had to DRAG me into this."

"Who are you and what were you doing with Nemesis?!" Shulk demanded of the two.

Unexpectedly, Melia does a curtsy to the couple and turns around to introduce the two.

"Everyone ... This is Lord and Lady Antiqua. My forefathers."

* * *

::

"Oh Melia ... Did you forget what I told you last time? Correction to be made. I am Lord Antiqua but please address my lovely darling-"

In the most unexpected behavior of a royalty, Lord Antiqua suddenly and boldly displays affection for his wife in front of the group:

* * *

 **SQUEEZE**! (づ￣ ³￣)(⊙_⊙)?!

"As Her Majesty The Empress. The Founder of the Royal Family of Alcamoth."

(ﾉ▼д▼)ﾉ ~ (OwO) **THROW!**

"' **Lady** ' is fine!"

* * *

::

"Old Bird Man and Woman? Why do you know friends? Are you really Melly's great grampy and grammypon? That means ... Riki actually meet Melly's great grampy and grammypon?!" Riki asks the all important question and was shocked to remember such a fact.

Lady Antiqua begins her tale.

* * *

"Yes, Riki. We finally meet. Yes, our true selves have perished many millenias ago, but ... before that had happened ... we made a request to Lady Meyneth ... that we wished to 'see' the heir who would become the true hope of the High Entia." Everyone's gaze suddenly turns towards Melia.

"Lady Meyneth kept the physical manifestion of our will ... of our heart ... of our soul with her.

You had all noticed that Fiora's eyes had turned into High Entia after you had saved her from the Galahad Fortress. The reason ... We were the fragment of High Entia that Fiora had in her that Melia found so strange to see. She was Homs, Mechon, and High Entia at the same time.

* * *

Why do we know you? Even though we could not speak, we were able to see and learn about all 6 of you through Lady Meyneth's time with you all.

The moment we saw Melia, we knew she was our heir. That was how Lady Meyneth knew. Although ... Lady Meyneth somewhat forgot about us only until recently ... But ... even though we are only a small part of our former selves, it was very heartwarming to know that she still remembered us and our friendship; that she treated you just as kind as she did with us.

* * *

However, because of us ... and our desire to 'see', that is why Fiora never woke up in the beginning. Her subconscious did mend but because she couldn't 'see' all she could do was continue sleeping. We had occupied her perception of awakening. She was only faintly aware of her surroundings because her heart was connected to Lady Meyneth's and that she was able to use the Monado's power to reach you all. I apologize ... we were the ones suppressing Fiora's ability to wake up."

* * *

"Just because you wanted to keep watching over us? So your 'will' forced Fiora to sleep when she could've been awake?" Shulk was rather angered to hear that.

"Yes ... I'm truly sorry about it. When Dunban threatened to eliminate Meyneth, Fiora used the Monado's power to force herself awake, causing our will to be overturned, which was alright. Lady Meyneth eventually moved us into Nemesis. We were why Nemesis seemed to have a mind of it's own after the Mechonis fell."

"But then ... why did you attack us?"

"To have our friend who protected us for so long perish, it is time for us to go too."

* * *

All of the sudden, everybody turns to see Melia hugging Lady Antiqua.

"It is time for us to sleep. It was very nice to finally meet you all. But ... Melia. You are worthy to be our successor. You have the blessings of all the High Entia Lords. Including your father, (!) the kings before him and us two, and most importantly ... Lady Meyneth and Fiora. Thank you Melia, our dear descendant, and everyone for letting us come home for one last time."

* * *

Even though this was the first time the group met Lord and Lady Antiqua, they felt a connection to them and was torn to be losing a companion again.

"Lady Antiqua ... Lord Antiqua ... " Melia was in immense tears.

"Melia, Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla and Riki ... you hold the fate of our world in your hands ... Please ... for everyone ... you must show Zanza that you'll become masters of your own future."

Before vanishing, the couple take one last look at Nemesis.

* * *

 _"Lady Meyneth ... Thank you. We hope you can sleep much longer this time "_


	94. Untold Tales 2

Untold Tales 2

:::

* * *

" ... Shulk. May I sit with you?"

Shulk was sitting on a hill when he looks up to see Egil approach him. Scooting over, he asks Egil what did he want to know.

"Vanea told me that Shulk, you are Lady Meyneth's host's most precious person ... How was Lady Meyneth when she was with you? How was that girl whom I called Nemesis when she was called Fiora?"

* * *

Shulk tells Egil the tales of their adventure with Meyneth, from Galahad Fortress to now. By the end of the story, Shulk was massively depressed.

"Don't look so sad, please ... I am sorry for the things I said, for being so cruel. I ... I know I need to reconsider my life choices now, but Shulk ... the power to forge a new fate ... If Lady Meyneth believed you and your friends have that gift, so will I. And ... if destiny will not lead you back to one another, then you must change that destiny. You must make one of your own."


	95. Untold Tales 3

Untold Tales 3

* * *

::Prison Island::

* * *

"Hey, Melia ... I wanted to talk to you. About ... you-know-who."

"You mean ... Shulk?"

"Yeah. I was wondering about ... you and him, you know?"

Melia didn't have the slightest clue why Sharla was being so vague but she knew what she was trying to ask.

"About Shulk ... I have decided to give up."

* * *

 **What?!**

* * *

Sharla couldn't believe her ears, "You don't want to pursue him? Fiora -"

This made Melia snap. "What chance do I have? Do you honestly think there is any room in Shulk's heart for me?" Sharla was bewildered, she then asks for an explanation.

"I broke my promise ... to be by his side when she was gone ... She admitted to me her feelings for him yet yielded to me Shulk for his sake. I will never best her."

* * *

"So she told you ..."

"I know that I will cherish the time I spent with Shulk forever but ... I couldn't do anything. I feel unworthy to deserve his love ... "

Seeing Melia's change of heart, Sharla decided to accept her decision although she wondered what would eventually happen to Shulk, but ...

"Honestly though, stop putting on a brave face! If you didn't do that all the time, things might go better for you. If you opened yourself up a bit, shared your thoughts with others, like how Fiora shared it with you ... there could have been a different end. You know ... Meyneth knew about your feelings for Shulk, that she even gave you the opportunity to do so.

* * *

 **(What?!)**

* * *

"Fiora's character is dense at times and I bet she would've not known if Meyneth wasn't there, but why Fiora asked you was that she knew. I didn't know whether you could handle it at all, Melia. You're always telling everyone else not to worry about you."

To hear that Meyneth knew nearly gave Melia a heart attack , but after thinking about it for a while, she gave her final decision.

* * *

 _"Thank you for saying that, Sharla. But that spot in his heart belongs to her not I."_

 _::_

 _A/N I'm sorry this one is a little random but I wanted to put it in._


	96. Untold Tales 4

Untold Tales 4

:::

* * *

"Alvis ... Are you alright?"

Learning that Alvis was the one that he had constantly saw in his dreams, Shulk knew Alvis was a good guy, even though he had recently "taken off" to the other side. Tonight, Alvis came again in Shulk's dream. Usually Alvis showed signs of confidence but now all Shulk saw immense sadness.

"Shulk ... You hold so much, standing as both the one that can forge destiny and its undoing. For the destiny that you create, with the gift you have ... please grant 'her' wish and shape destiny in ways unseen."

"Her wish?"

* * *

"Lady Meyneth prays for dissolution. She sees "The End". She is looking at you and your friends, Shulk ... For you ... to change the beginning of this world."

Shulk was shocked to hear this reason.

" ... Why? Is it because I worry way too much that they did this?! Even Fiora?!"

"No. It wasn't because of you that they did this ... They were satisfied at the end. They did everything they could for you all."

* * *

"Yeah ... But-"

"Lighten up ... but please do not give up, Shulk. So their sacrifice won't be in vain."

"Yes! A new future in their names! That's our promise to them. And that no one will ever have to suffer through this again ... but Alvis? What is your relationship ... with Meyneth?"

All Shulk got as an answer was a sad smile.


	97. Untold Tales 5 - Fin

Untold Tales 5

* * *

\- _Fin_ -

* * *

:::

* * *

:A World Apart:

* * *

 _(*Oooh Meyneth? ..._

 _Remember me? I am your host._

 _I know I am asleep, dreaming and ... basically dead but what are you dreaming about right now?*)_

* * *

Once upon a time, in the bits and pieces of a dream now gone, Meyneth had found herself looking up to sky. Numbers and letters were falling down in a specific order, forming something she had seen before, with a peculiar little light floating around.

(*... It is the code ... of this world*)

(*Code?*) The little light was intrigued.

* * *

::

Interested that her host was sleep talking to her, Meyneth explains.

(* ... Yes ... The Monados are small pieces of code or 'keys' with specific duties for a grand code, a monad ... which is the structure of this world. The Grand Code can be defined as the 'True Monado'. Unless you're an administrator, the Monados are a double-edged sword. Using it is possible but it puts a huge strain on the user.*)

* * *

(* ... So that's what happened to Shulk and Dunban ... If the 'keys' are your blades ... Oh 'True Monado'? Do you have a physical form?*) The little light calls out to the falling numbers and letters and then to Meyneth's surprise, Alvis appears.

Alvis bows down and asks "You called, Meyneth?"

Meyneth dismisses the fact that she had called him, but proceeds to ask him to stay to watch over her injured host. She was surprised though that Alvis would respond to a non administrator's call.

* * *

::

(*Wow, he's kinda cute ... but why did you make a code look like a ... guy?*) The little light was looking at Alvis from head to toe.

(*He is the product of 'our' labor ... so that's why he-*)

(*Your 'kid'? ... If he's really your 'kid', have you considered retiring? And let him do the work for you?*)

* * *

 _Retire?_

* * *

(*But ... He's just a tool. There is still a need to have an administrator.*)

(*Okay I understand he's not a living being but Meyneth, with such a cute guy running around, don't you think the people he meets will be suspicious of whether he is normal or not? Come on, Meyneth. I think you've been at this for too long to not think about that. I'm sure you could make him act the part but there is a limit of how much acting one can do ... He would eventually get caught ... At least get another administrator ... I don't know you very well right now, but I can tell that you need a break ...

You don't have to be stuck to this job. You have a story to write.*)

Meyneth had never imagined herself to hear something like this.

* * *

(*But ... Zanza's goal is to be the only administrator. *)

(*Then kick him off.*) - ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ `Д´)ノ

Meyneth didn't expect that her host was this violent.

(*I am going to force you to have fun in place of me. And I think the only way to force you to do that is to do this.*) With that the little light then proceeds to grab Meyneth's Monado and aims it at Alvis.

* * *

* _For the one who granted me one last chance ..._ _Grant the True Monado the will to carry on her legacy, her hope and kindness to the end_.*

* * *

 ** _::_**

 ** _A/N:_ _I realized that this "short" story turned rather long ... I tried really hard to make it proper and all stuff tied in together, but I know that there are many inconsistencies and mistakes in it. My original ending and this ending ... and the whole story in general ... - I don't think it makes any sense at this rate anymore ... I'm sorry. I'm not a very good story writer at all :( but -  
_**

 ** _To all the readers who visited here, thank you so much for your time in reading this story and,_** ** _ ** _especially if you had read from the beginning,_** for putting up with my writing and the AU. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable.  
_**

 ** _Thanks. :)_**

 ** _::_**


End file.
